Hey Arnold where are you?
by Hebo1984
Summary: Hey Arnold! Where are you? It is a story based on characters created by Craig Bartlett, the hero is Arnold, a dreamer and idealistic kid, who lives with his grandparents in a boardinghouse and have great adventures in the neighborhood. Chapter 1 and chapter 2 corrected!
1. The Little Blue Book

Hey arnold! Where are you?

By Hebo Freire

Corrected by Kitax13

Story based on characters created by Craig Bartlett

Chapter 1:

The little blue book

"Arnold... Hey Arnold!" The voice of a girl called him. He rose from his desk and climbed on the shelf that was next to the window of his classroom. He looked into the courtyard, children running and playing as usual, and saw a blond girl with a pink bow on her head, skipping rope. With her back still to him, she stopped her skipping before turning toward the window, smiling. She was the sweetest and most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Like and angel, this girl was the one he had been looking for all his heart beat so fast as he quickly made his way to her. His best-friend Gerald was the only thing in his way.

"Hey Arnold! What are you doing?" he asked.

"I looked out the window and I saw this beautiful girl," answered Arnold. Gerald looked out the window as his friend did, searching for the "beautiful girl". His expression changed to that of confusion.

"You mean her?" he asked, pointing to the beautiful long-haired girl, dressed in pink.

"Yes. It's her; the girl of my dreams," he said, finding himself to be madly in love. Gerald was dumbfounded.

"Arnold, you better look again." He said. "That's Helga."

"Don't joke with me like that."Arnold said before finally breaking free from the illusion.

"I'm not kidding. That's Helga." His friend replied. The boy looked back and, to his surprise, found himself face to face with the girl. She was then watching from the other side of the window. Arnold fell back from fright as she smiled and then breathed onto the wrote with her fingertip, "I love Arnold". Then she continued below, "And your answer is?"

"Answer?" Arnold put his hands to the window, wanting to reply, "Yes … Helga, I like..." but he felt his voice choking. "I like you... I really like you, I lov..." but before he could finish the thought, he heard a noise from seemingly nowhere. His alarm clock yelled "Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold!" and brought him back to reality. Arnold opened his eyes and saw the bright sun through his huge skylight ceiling.

"Why? Why am I dreaming of her?" Arnold asked in surprise. The tousled-haired boy did not understand. He dreamed of Helga G. Pataki, the girl who picked on him since kindergarten with bitter hatred, never leaving him alone. He got up, still thinking about his dream. It was time to prepare for a new day of class at PS118, where he hoped his friends would be; including her.

/ / /

The newspaper headlines were bold, saying things like "Local heroes save the neighborhood", "Kids save neighborhood", "War of Tomatoes is forgotten, thanks to a brave boy and his best friend", "Scheck behind bars: Evil plan revealed thanks to some children", etc. etc. etc... Newspapers were thrown in the morning by Oskar Kokoshka, the carrier in charge of that area. One of the papers was quickly picked up by a girl; ten years of age, wearing a pink dress and a bow of the same color on her head. Helga G. Pataki, the tormenter and secret admirer of Arnold, read intently, the morning newspaper.

She collected as many newspapers as she could and took them home. In the loneliness of her room she began to cut out with scissors what interested her: The photos of him to whom she had devoted her life completely, Arnold. She cut out and pasted each photo in her diary and with markers, drew hearts around him, the child she loved in secret. The last article was her favorite. The photo was of Arnold, along with Gerald, next to an overturned bus. Helga didn't cut up this article but she underlined a few words to form a simple but allusive phrase, "Arnold & Helga save the neighborhood and declare their love". Holding the paper, Helga gave a long sigh.

"There." She said, "I have gathered all the evidence of your great achievement, my beloved," she pasted the sheet inside the door of closet and stared at the photograph. "Oh, my beloved, how sweet was to taste your lips; so much so that now I have more desire. I would have liked not to hide the truth but..." Helga turned and was silent for a moment. "I hope one day to confess what I feel for you, and that you accept me... Oh Arnold, my greatest desire on earth and in heaven, you are not yet mine but I'm content with that memory, the memory of the kiss that we had in that great tower whilst it was raining..."

"Helga Darling, it's time to go to school…" her mother's voice interrupted her soliloquy.

"Coming, Miriam," Helga exclaimed, exasperated, before preparing to go to school.

Arnold save the neighborhood, all the local news revolved around him and Gerald, everyone wanted to hear the story again and again. The story of that crazy day, when a bridge was blown up, a bus overturned on the pavement and half of the neighborhood was in ruins; all after the neighborhood was declared a national land mark. The world seemed to be working against Arnold as he searched for the correct his grandmother was jailed for a month and his grandfatherwas forced to pay destruction costs, Arnold was a hero and everyone admired him for that.

In the primary 118, classroom 206, almost all the fourth graders had arrived.

"Did you read the newspaper?" Gerald asked Arnold, sitting on his desk.

"Yes, Mr. Kokoshka gave me several copies" Arnold replied, looking at the board.

"We are the best..." Gerald took one of the newspapers "look, how good I look in this picture. I would have liked a color copy" Arnold studied the photograph, Gerald was right. He looked good in the picture; they both were all smiling, except one person, the girl with pigtails who was at his side. Helga scowl stood out just as it always did.

"Good morning heroes!" Stinky the tallest boy in class interrupted the conversation, "How do you feel after saving the world?"

"We didn't save the world ... just the neighborhood" Arnold explained.

"The neighborhood is our world" Said Phoebe. She being Helga Pataki's best friend.

"It's true" Said Sid, who proudly wore beetle boots "I cannot believe that the neighborhood was about to disappear in a single stroke"

"But now it won't ever be in danger seeing as though it's a historic site," Gerald said, before adding, "thanks to us."

"Unless there is a natural disaster" Phoebe said before receiving the disapproving eyes of all who were there. The classes was about to start when Helga made her triumphal entry to the classroom. Without greeting anyone, she sat in her respective place.

"Good morning Helga!" Phoebe greeted her friend.

"Morning..." Helga saluted simply. Her demeanor was grumpy as usual. Arnold's eyes hadn't left her since she entered the classroom as he remembered his dream he had that what happened in the building of Industries Future, something had changed. He could not specify exactly what it was but knew something was different. He could not tear that image out of his head every time he looked at Helga.

"Why the hell are you looking me?" She yelled when she realized he was staring at her.

"No reason..." He replied and turned his eyes toward the front. Mr. Simmons entered the classroom.

"Morning, class. Today we'll begin with science, but first I want to congratulate Arnold and Gerald for saving the neighborhood" The teacher said.

"Thanks, thanks!" Gerald thanked the clapping room, feeling cool.

"It was a very brave action. Not everyone could have been as brave, this was a difficult mission for…

"…for the perfect pair of idiots" Helga said provoking the laughter of her companions. Gerald looked at her with annoyance; she was spoiling his moment of glory.

"Helga,don't say that, your classmates are not idiots" Chided Mr. Simmons.

"Clumsy?" Helga corrected and once again her comment was followed by laughter. Helga had not missed the opportunity to say one of her favorite things.

"Helga" Her teacher scolded.

"You always have something nasty to say." Gerald followed.

"That's what makes me so special" Helga said, smiling.

"Kids!" Mr. Simmons rebuked as the door opened revealing the principal, principal Wartz.

"Mr. Simmons, Can you come out a moment?" He asked.

"I'll be there immediately" Simmons said and turned to the class "kids, I'll be back. Go over lesson 27 of the science textbook" Mr. Simmons left the room and as he did, many girls rose and surrounded Arnold and them was Lila, the sweetest girl of classroom. "Perfect Lila" as Helga called her.

"We wondered if you would like to go my house today" Asked Rhonda, the most popular girl of class "I want to hear that fantastic story, once again."

"Of course, Rhonda. Then we can go play in Gerald Field" Arnold accepted.

"Very good" Rhonda rejoiced.

"What you did was very brave, Arnold." Said Lila with her angelic voice "it's so amazing what you and Gerald have done alone"

"Yes, Alone." Arnold said feeling a cold eye accusing him of stealing triumphs. He was not wrong, Helga looked at his inquisitors.

"Helga" Phoebe said sitting in the backseat.

"What?"Asked Helga without leaving to see her love.

"Will you tell me your version?" Phoebe Asked, confidentially.

"I told you…" and Helga summed up the story again –"Industries Future want destroy the neighborhood blah blahblah, the Big Bob joins forces with them blah blahblah, I realized that they are cheating, blah blahblah, I wanted to prevent anything more, blah blah… I went to the tower of Industries Future disguised, I gave as much help to Arnold as I could, some minor experience that I can't remember, we escaped on the bus, something else I can't remember, The End"

"It doesn't really place any weight on one of your greatest accomplishments, Helga" Phoebe said.

"It's not my accomplishment, it's the achievement of that stupid football head" that was the favorite nickname of Helga for Arnold "only thing I accomplishedwas saving Big Bob's skin." (And that kiss that was so sweet and so hot that it makes me melt) Helga remembered the scene. Sighing romantically, she observed from afar, her great love.

/ / /

After school, the children were playing baseball in the Gerald field. It was more a vacant lot in the middle of the neighborhood, near Arnold's house. Everything in the neighborhood was had not withdrawn but would soon leave and the bridge was being repaired.

"I cannot believe what you're telling me, Gerald." Phoebe said with emotion "Or that I missed it."

"Can you believe it? Right now Arnold and I are heroes, we saved the neighborhood" Gerald had told his great adventure at the very last person. Now he needed to hear it from his own mouth.

"That is surely a story that is worthy of a book" Said the girl in admiration.

"Or a movie... It would be great. I'd call it, Saving the Neighborhood"

"Ah, I wanted to be there" Said Phoebe

"No Phoebe, it was not was a very tense situation" Gerald said and jumped from the washer where he sat.

"Really? Did anyone else help?"

"We received help from a center of operations that made us was a sight worthy of a movie" Gerald Continued.

"Genial and Who else helped?"

"Well, nobody was very excited to help the neighborhood, save a guy named 'Deep Voice'. I never found out who it was or what his objective was, but he was very helpful" Gerald continued.

"Deep Voice?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, some stranger." Gerald said.

"And Helga helped?" Phoebe asked, knowing that if a matter where the neighborhood was in danger involved Arnold, it also involved Helga G. Pataki, for obvious reasons.

"Well, a little at the end, but not much. She only helped to drive the bus when we were running away" Gerald said.

"A bus? For running away?"

"Yes!" Gerald said visibly excited, remembering the scene. "The problem was with shooting" an exaggeration "We had to jump the bridge before finally we finally finished. We handed over the tape, irrefutable proof that the neighborhood was a historic landmark."

"Helga had not told me anything" Mentioned the girl.

"She must be disappointed that her family wasn't going to become more rich and powerful." Gerald said.

"Ouch! Gerald, do you always have to shoot Helga down like that? She is not as bad as she seems" Phoebe defended.

"Really?"

"You said so yourself, in the end she helped a little"

"Maybe you're right, Phoebe but that barely changes my view of her."

"Hey Hero... stop talking about how you saved the world and come play!" Snorted the funny voice of Harold, the fat pink kid."We may owe you lot but don't abuse that."

"C'mon, it's time to play Phoebe."

"Have you seen Helga?" She asked following him.

"No, I was beginning to miss her screams" Gerald said.

"True. I thought she would come to play" Said the girl

"I saw her a while ago. She said she was coming." Someone said and the couple turned to the newcomer.

"Arnold..." Phoebe said.

"Man... Where were you?" Asked Gerald, executing his secret handshake with Arnold; something that they had done since kindergarten.

"I was doing some chores at the Sunset Arm, Grandpa would not let me go until the end" Arnold said, Sunset arm, the boarding house was the sweet and eccentric home of Arnold. He lived there with his grandparents and some very special guests

"I see" Gerald said.

"Hey, are you guys playing or not?" Harold angry growl.

"Alright" Gerald said and met with his teammates.

Helga came half an hour later, just to see a group of girls very cheerfully greeting Arnold.

"Hello Arnold!" They greeted in unison like a chorus of cheerleaders.

"Hello!" Arnold replied timidly. Helga was greatly irritated. Since becoming a hero, Arnold was popular and she did not like the girls chasing after him so strongly. As if she could kill every woman who dared to speak, Helga snapped her teeth like the tail of a rattlesnake, while her companions talked amongst themselves.

"Our friend has become popular." Stinky said as Helga passed by.

"It's true" Said Peapod, another child of fourth graders, "he has become a celebrity"

" 's ridiculous." Helga intervened joining the conversation "in a week nobody will remember"

"Helga, it sounds like you're jealous." Stinky said.

"Are you kidding? I have nothing to be envious about. That idiot only had a little luck in becoming a hero." Helga said starting to walk away. The boys watched her; barely seeing her emotions.

/ / /

The fame that Gerald and Arnold had acquired soon began to irritate Helga. Now she could not bother Arnold gladly. He always had an entourage of fans behind him, was no longer just for her, the world was tasked with demonstrating that Arnold was not for her, and that had her very frustrated. Helga was noticeably excluded from the whole show. Children crowded around the kids and requested autographs. One afternoon, after school, Helga left running with her looked down the stairs and Arnold was there. Helga let out a sigh of love and started one of her classic soliloquies when her inspiration was brokenas fourth-grade girls surrounded him.

"Ugh, look how they praise him." She said, disgusted, "This is criminal!" Helga continued down the stairs, away from the show.

"Look at this; the boy who saved the neighborhood." Said a child passing by her side, behind the cloud. Helga looked down.

"It cannot get worse" Helga said as suddenly a car appeared from nowhere, at high speed, and climbed onto the sidewalk right in front of swept away a fire hydrant. A great stream of water shot out through the sky and bathed the vehicle, while her shaky driver opened the door.

"Helga, there you are" She said, while all eyes fell on them.

"Miriam?" Helga could not believe her eyes "What the hell are you doing here Miriam?" Miriam, the mother of Helga was a woman who was perpetually between sleeping and oscillating.

"I was looking for my little heroine" Said smiling.

"Do not call me! I'm not a heroine" Exclaimed Helga, angry.

"... Of course, you saved the neighborhood" Miriam said.

"I did not save anything!" Cry the girl exasperated and all was silent, she turned to her audience "What are you looking at?"

All the people went away, while looking at the peculiar pair and the hydrant that looked like a fountain. Helga impatiently put her hand to her forehead.

"Let's see, what are you doing here?"

"I came to find you darling" Miriam answered

"I appreciate your sudden interest in me but, number one…" Helga and count them with your index finger "I do not need that and number two, do not drive in that condition for heaven's sake!"

"Do not be like that, Helga" Miriam climbed into the car "I'll take you up shopping"

"You must be joking" Helga said with her arms akimbo "you're demented if you think I'll get in the car with you behind the Volant"

"Come on, Helga!" Miriam said and Helga agreed just because she wanted out of that place as soon as possible, the looks she got exerted enormous pressure on her that she could not bear.

/ / /

Miriam led her to the mall center to one of the many shops and once they were there, she choose some clothes for Helga. Hours passed and her mother showed her dress after dress. For some reason she was obsessed with making Helga look like Shirley Temple, something that really exasperated Helga. She was desperate and tired. When she finally finished trying everything on, Helga decided to give a walk outside the mall while Miriam was in the checkout line.

"Do not go too far, after this we'll get some shoes" She said. Helga grinned in disgust and left, toward the main exit of the mal center, meeting with the crowd in the Street. Helga walked to the corner and met a street vendor.

"Hey, young lady, looking for something?" Said the man, offering his merchandise. Helga gave a look at the merchandise and found several interesting books and notebooks. She found herself looking at one book in was a blue cover book tied with black ribbon and on the inside, yellow moleskin pages.

"It would serve perfectly for a diary or for a place to write beautiful words to a lover" Said the vendor looking for a sale. Helga smiled. The book was as blue as the hat that her beloved and hated Arnold wore on the top of his football head. It was perfect for writingdesperate phrases full of love.

"How much?"

"Give me what you think, baby, this book has been around so long here I think been waiting for you" Said the man. Helga gave him two dollars. "Thanks. God bless you doll" Said the man, taking her money. The book made Helga so happy.

/ / /

After literally escaping from the claws of Miriam, Helga walked down the sidewalk holding her new in front of a showcase, she looked in at the TV that was broadcasting an interview. Arnold and Gerald were being interviewed.

'Did you receive help, guys?' the interviewer asked.

"It was the two of us against the world" Gerald replied promptly. Helga made a wry face; the boy's comments were not to her liking, stared at the interview she looked nostalgically to her lover, remembering her last serious conversation with Arnold. "It was the heat of the moment" was the phrase that summed up all that day. Helga felt sad, crouched in the street watching the TV. She felt a horrible emptiness in the middle of her chest.

"I would have liked not hide it anymore. I wouldn't be as sad as I am now." Said sigh bored pulling out her locket with one hand and with the other hand holding her book "What would have happened if I had not retracted? You probably would have rejected me. Oh Arnold! I have exalted with this triumph and at the same time I have changed, as if the whole universe separates us now" Helga stood up and moved on with her locket and book.

"I am very far from my love, so far that I cannot reach you" Helga closed her eyes, very much grieved, and when she turned the corner she crashed into someone who was distractedly skateboarding. Helga fell back and the little blue book flew through the air. For a moment only, she saw stars in an immense black background.

"Helga, are you okay?" Someone asked with concern. It took a few seconds for her to react. After recoveringher vision, she saw her beloved, contrasted gray against the blue sky. Helga pointing a finger.

"Oh Arnold, I saw you near the tree and…"

"Eh?" Arnold asked, confused. Helga shook her head and came to her senses.

"What are you doing here stupid football head?" She questioned with her usual sullen expression.

"Sorry Helga, are you hurt?" Arnold apologized, helping her up.

"Sure! I almost left a mark on the pavement! Can't you be a little more careful, hair-boy?" exclaimed Helga, before grabbing her locket that had fallen onto the ground. She stuffed it into her dress before Arnold could see it.

"I'm sorry" he apologized again.

"Weirdo!" yelled Helga. Arnold would have kept apologizing but a group of sixth-grade girls gathered around him.

"Hey kid, want to go for a drink with us?" Maria invited.

The girls pushed Helga out of the circle and she did not bother to stay. Arnold would have accept the invitation but saw Helga leaving and the book she had dropped on the ground.

"Sorry..." he said and dodged around the girls, taking the book and following Helga who had already turned the corner. She walked quickly, feeling nauseated, when she heard her name in the distance.

"Helga!" she stopped, turned and felt a great joy overwhelm her. She smiled unavoidably.

"Now what do you want?" she asked, once Arnold had caught up, with a totally different expression.

"You forgot this" He said.

"Ah..." she said with disappointment seeing that it was her blue book "give it here" She continued trying to take it, but he held it out of her reach. Helga grimaced in disgust.

"I have no time to play. Give me my stupid book"

"Helga wait, there's something I wanted to say but I haven't had the chance to."

"What?" Asked Helga and Arnold took a step forward putting the girl on the defensive. He held the book out with both hands and then said.

"Thanks for helping me. I could not have done it without you."

Those simple phrases completely erased the weight of the world from Helga's shoulders. It was short but so sincere, the smile on Helga's face. It managed to surprise the messy haired boy.

"Oh you don't need to thank me. It suited me to help you." Said she "do not get accustomed to the favors"

"Whatever you say Helga" Arnold said squinting.

"Well, that was all you had to say?" she asked

"Yes"

"Then give me my stupid book" Helga demanded and Arnold gave her the book. She took the book and felt a shock of electricity between her and her love.

"Oh the ray. I shudder at your touch, my beloved" were her thoughts of that moment "Anything else to give me?" she asked despite her feelings.

"Nope" he replied.

"Then move it football head!" Exclaimed Helga, pushing him away with her hand before going on her merry way holding the blue book to her chest. Arnold watched her go, and could not help remembering what happened on the IF on that incredible day when he became a hero. Helga said that day, that she loved him, but later said that it was a joke. Arnold believed her of course, but from that day everything changed between them. Though both denied it, that touch—that electricity was the proof.

/ / /

Helga walked back to the neighborhood and sat on the stairs of her home on the last step. Drawing with her special pen, she sighed. It was time to start the blue book with a phrase out of her crazy heart. She opened the book on her knees and took the tip of the pen to her mouth, focusing entirely on the sheet in front of her.

"What will I write for the start of this book? Hmmmm I think I'll start with the name of my great love..." Helga began writing "A is for he who is my golden-haired Angel, R is for Remembering the kiss that we shared, N is for why I Never cease to love him, O is for the Obscure and pure desire that burns inside me, L is for...

At the end of her acrostic, Helga entered to her house to change her expression of love to a grumpy one. So was Helga G. Pataki the eternal love that Arnold secretly loved.

To be continued...


	2. L' amour futur

Chapter 2:

L' amour future

By Hebo Freire

Corrected by Kitax13

Based in the character created by Craig Bartlett

The opera invaded until the last corner of the Sunset Arm. "Largo al factotum" sounded at great decibels, but Grandpa Phil didn't, the melody made him so happy that he felt like singing.

"Figaro... Figaro!" Grandpa sang as he walked through the kitchen "This new one is quite cheerful"

"She like's the requiem" Grandma commented dancing with the pots; juggling them in the air.

"It's called opera, Pookie" Corrected Grandpa "anyway it's good to have new occupants in this house, and I was getting tired of these lazy free loaders"

"I live by my honor, Grandpa" Mr. Oskar said as he walked through the kitchen.

"Do not call me Grandpa, I'm not your grandfather" Said the old man, annoyed.

The Barber of Seville music came from the room number 8, which recently had welcomed a woman artist. She practically lived on sculpture and was finishing one of her Works- A statue of a beautiful girl.

The woman was so happy with the result that she turned the volume up all the way on her stereo. Under the sweet notes of Figaro, she gave the finishing touches to her work. She could not make it any more perfect even though the statue would have a new home in the private collection of some billionaire. The man would come for her that afternoon; she still had plenty of time to relax.

"Perfect..." She said satisfied, and opened the windows "You're perfect, now wonderfully the world, and yet…" she wanted to fix a final detail and came up the chisel "this is the last touch"

She was happy. Arriving at Hillwood had brought much inspiration, but something was about to break that harmony. A baseball shot through the window and barreled directly for her head, the blow made her lurch forward, hammering the chisel in the face of the newly completed statue, leaving the monument shattered. The artist watched in horror trying to drown a cry as the next "Figaro" sounded.

OcO

35 seconds before the attack, the perpetrators advanced to Sunset Arm.

"Arnold was terrible, be honest." Harold angrily reproached the accused.

"Leave me in peace Harold, you've scolded me enough" Arnold said tired of his reclaims.

"And I'll keep scolding. Because for you we lost"

"It must be because your source of inspiration was not ... L-i-l-a" Helga jabbed with annoyance.

"Don't listen to her, Man. It would have been a bad day for even Mickey Kaline" Gerald encourage.

"Every day you get worse, you never pass the ball and when you bat, you hit people with the ball." Harold said.

"That's not true" Arnold said

"Let's see..." Harold stepped forward in a fit "tune your aim!" And he threw the ball with all his might. Arnold reacted in a split second, to grab the bat that he was carrying and gave the ball a square hit. It would have been a home run in a real game; such a great blow. The boys saw the ball's trajectory and how nicely it curved. They saw it make its way to the boarding house and enter through a window, turning off the music that reigned at that time.

"Heavens! Hopefully you didn't hurt anyone or break anything" Gerald said.

Grandpa was surprised by the sudden silence. The opera was stopped abruptly in the best part. The silence was filled with the sound of a door opening and feet running down the stairs. He saw a woman armed with a butcher knife run down the stairs, mechanically turning toward the door.

The door of Sunset Arm was opened and as usual the troop of animals began to rush in, but stopped abruptly to find a menacing figure looming in the door way with a big knife.

"What is that?" Harold exclaimed scared, all the kids were frightened at this apparition.

"Who was it?" She asked bluntly with a grave voice, walking direct to the fattest child, brandishing the knife in his direction

"Who was...? What?" Harold asked his voice cracking

"Who was the worm that threw this ball?" She roared, showing a baseball. It was the same ball that had entered through the window and had hit her head.

"Arnold, he did it, kill him, I did nothing!" Harold immediately pointed to the back.

"Hey but if you throw the ball" Gerald protested.

"Yeah that's true!" Arnold said.

"But you hit" Harold accused deliberately.

"Arnold?" Asked the possessed woman from one moment to another returned to normal, just hearing that name.

"Yes, was me, sorry Mrs. Elsa, I hope not to have caused any damage" Arnold said.

"Damage is right. You hit be pretty good." She pointed to the huge bump on her head "and destroyed the future"

"Are you going to kill him?" Harold asked, pointing to the knife

"Are you crazy? How I'm going to kill the grandson of the man who gives me a place to sleep..." Said the woman before realizing the knife in her hand. "Aah!" she dropped it with horror.

"Everything in order, Elsa?" Grandpa Phil asked, appearing at the door of the house.

"Yes! Everything's in order" Pointed the woman without lifting a charge against Arnold. Picking up the knife she went back into the house without saying anything more

"Another dignified resident of Sunset Arm" Gerald said, while Arnold looking down.

"Hey Football head! Can you tell me, why that crazy shift in attitude when she heard your name? It was clear that she was coming to kill someone but changed her opinion after learning it was you" Helga asked, pointing to the house where the sadistic woman lived.

"Well I do not know, but its ok with me" and then asked, surprised "What did she mean that I 'destroyed the future?'"

"Is she an artist or something?" Gerald Interrogate.

"Yes, makes sculptures" Arnold said.

"She lives alone?"

"Yes"

"Well apparently you broke something, thank goodness she didn't get you in trouble with your grandfather" Gerald added.

"I think I should go see what it was that I broke" Said Arnold and went to the house "see you're later"

"Ok!" Gerald said.

"Beware Arnoldo, she seems quite crazy" Helga warned. The boy ignored her and entered the house. Once inside he went to the room number 8 and knocked a few times.

"Come in if you want." The voice of Elsa said. The kid opened the door and met with the woman ensconced in a chair contemplating her broken statue, with an ice pack on her head.

"Oh it's you? Arnold, do not stand there" she said and then sipped a glass of vodka next to him in her chair "sorry I scared your friends, but when I have outbursts I do not think"

"Do not worry Mrs. Elsa" Arnold said and closed the door behind him "is that?" Point to the statue destroyed.

"Yes that is, not that great with a crack in it, right?" Elsa tried to joke.

"Can it not be repaired?"

"No, the only option I have is to do another. I'm supposed to give a perfect statue, without an imperfection. Mr. Wittingham is very demanding in this aspect and it was just for today, ah it's just my luck" Elsa lamented.

"And you can't make a replica?"

"I can not make the same sculpture, twice, Arnold. But do not feel bad, the statues usually spend this sort of thing. Look at the Venus, she's missing her arms"

"I would like to repair the damage somehow" Arnold said. The woman looked at him with tenderness. Someone knocked and the door suddenly opened and before them appeared a plump little man in a suit.

"Excuse my boldness to enter so, Mrs. Elsa. I have come to see the statue has done for me" Greeted the man.

"Mr. Wittingham, I expected later" Elsa said standing up

"Is this it?" Asked the man going to the cracked statue, ignoring what was said by women "looks very bad" Mr. Wittingham lightly touched the statue and doing this collapsed the statue in the act. The last impact was destructive.

"Yes, that was" She said biting her knuckles.

"It's a joke right?"

"It was an accident..." Arnold rushed to intervene, feeling guilty but Elsa him back.

"I have no excuse" She said.

"You promised to make a statue for me, and I paid for it" Mr. Wittingham said very annoying.

"Yes sir and I will, but you might have to wait some" Elsa tried to explain.

"Forget the influence I have in the artistic environment. I can make your career a sad reminder of yesterday, I give you two days to deliver as promised or you'll see how I can sink a career" Without saying another word the man left looking at each "have a good day madam, young man" He closed the door behind him.

"I don't do miracles!" Elsa euphoric roared

"Mrs. Elsa, it's not a total loss...he has given a few days" Arnold Said

"As if the statue was made with a pair of chisels"

"I know you can do it" Arnold encouraged "I'll help"

"First I have to be inspired and it is not easy. I put everything in to that statue" Elsa said, and dropped back in the chair.

"You'll find your inspiration" Encouraged the kid. Elsa looked at the light in his eyes and recovered her hope, overcoming the despair in her.

"Okay, I'll try, Arnold and you'll help. I need to do a few things, bring me coffee, liquor and turn on the music full blast! ... I need inspiration"

"Understood"

OcO

A couple of hours later, a piece of alabaster that was expected to become a statue, was left lifeless. Elsa had no inspiration.

"I need a model" She said after a while

"A model?" Asked Arnold

"Mr. Wittingham asked me for a statue that expresses innocence. The first statue I did was based on a girl from television. I need another model"

"Like who?"

"I do not know, somebody good, pure heart..." Elsa looked out the window to see if there was something but not find anything interesting, all was really bizarre, she looked away to her room and then her eye fell on Arnold who was distracted and pointed to him with her hand.

"Quiescent! ... Do not move" She said walking her tongue over her lips, Arnold stood still as a statue in the pose in which he was for those instants, standing on one foot.

Gerald came to greet his friend, Grandpa received it and told him where was Arnold, went to the room #8 and knocked on the door before opening it.

"Are you here?" Gerald Asked finding an artist working and Arnold posing as a model on an armchair.

"Gerald?" He asked.

"What are you doing?"

"I serve as a model for Mrs. Elsa"

"I see" Gerald said.

"You!" Said Elsa pointed to Arnold "do not move and you" pointed to Gerald "closes the door and make coffee, go, go, go!"

"Okay" Said Gerald without fuss and obeyed.

Hours after the statue began to take shape under the blows of the chisel of Elsa, Arnold was exhausted but strove to be a good model.

"You can get off Arnold, is enough, thank you very much" Said Elsa tired.

"It's coming along very well" Said Gerald taking off his apron, he had made the dinner while the artist worked.

"Still not finished but we have come a long way. In a couple of hours you will be immortalized Arnold" Said Elsa

"Yes" Arnold said, looked the monument that was slowly taking shape.

"Tomorrow we will continue I would be grateful if you're still my model" She Asked.

"I will, after school" Promised the kid

"Very well, you better go, it is very late"

"If so, we'll meet here tomorrow" Gerald said enthusiastic

"Ok!" Arnold said.

After Gerald started on his way home, Arnold decided to stay a little longer in the company of Elsa.

"I would like to ask you something?" Arnold asked.

"Tell me…" Elsa said while organizing her tools of sculptures.

"Why were you not angry with me for destroying her statue?" Asked and Elsa looked with squinting eyes.

"Since it is you, I admit that if it were another kid, now I would be prosecuted for murder" Admitted.

"Why?" He inquired.

"You remind me of someone"

"Who?" Arnold asked.

"A small kid just like you" Elsa said and opened the drawer where was the picture of a boy the same age as Arnold, front of the awesome Eiffel Tower.

"Really?"

"Yes, it is a very special person for me, I have not seen in a long time" Elsa was melancholy "but enough of speak about me, tell me about yourself, I imagine your grandparents love you very much Right?" Asked and closed the drawer

"Yes, they are rather strange but have always been with me"

"And you have good friends?"

"I've known Gerald since kindergarten" Arnold said.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"And who is the girl with the pink bow?" Elsa inquired

"Helga?" Asked Arnold estranged

"So that's her name" Elsa said "I always see this girl roam around, as if she was waiting for someone. I thought that she was a fan of yours."

"Her? No, she hates me. In the school she torments me constantly—giving me mean nicknames and throwing spitballs in the head"

"And what nicknames?"

"Well her favorite is 'Football head' and it's become a classic" Arnold said and Elsa could not suppress her laughter, she had to admit that suited him very well.

"That is cute" Elsa said

"Yes?" The boy raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, sure"

"At the beginning it annoyed me but I think eventually I got used to it because she's called me that from kindergarten" Arnold remembered the first time Helga call him that way and how it was not funny.

"I see… but it is a nice nickname"

"You will keep calling me Arnold, right?"

"Of course Arnold, I continue to call you by your name not for your epithet" Elsa said, Arnold was silent especially since he did not know the meaning of "epithet" and neither wanted to ask. "But she seems like a good person always dressed in pink, pink is the color of Obsession"

"Helga is a good person, you're right. It may seem like she's a very rude girl but I know when someone is sentimental and pure heart"

In the house of Pataki a loud sneeze sounded. Enclosed her closet Helga spent the sleeve of her pajamas from her nose while doing her daily activities.

"You must know this girl very well, for you to say such things" Elsa said.

"Not much actually, she does not let anyone near her"

"Did she let you?"

"Once but..." He stopped to remember that once in kindergarten, when he gave her cookies. That day Helga became bad.

"And what happened?"

"Now, she hates me" Arnold said bored.

"You think so?"

"Huh?" Arnold turned to see her at the time; Elsa swept the table with a brush.

"Things are not what they seem. The attitude of people is sometimes like the art. Art comes in many forms and always tends to hide its meaning. Most people do not understand the true meaning of things." Arnold did not understand what she meant "go to sleep." She continued. "I need my rest for tomorrow or my statue may not come to life"

OcO

Days later, in record time, although Elsa worked longer than expected. The statue of Arnold was finished and posed elegantly in the room. The trio watched satisfied and admired the piece.

"A 1.20 of height, about 20 kilos of weight, pure alabaster brought from Spain, more than a statue ... it is a god" Gerald said.

"No jokes, no big deal" Arnold said.

"How? You have become a masterpiece; you have passed to posterity, brother"

"You have been an excellent model Arnold; Now I can give this to Mr. Wittingham. Only one detail missing; a name" Elsa said grateful

"A name?" Arnold said.

"I tend to put names to my statues, that statue broke was called 'L' Futur'" informed the artist.

"Now I understand what you meant by me destroying the future" realized the kid.

"I have to find a good name, an epic one" Elsa said and wanders around the room.

"How about 'the master of all'..." Gerald proposed.

"Gerald..." Arnold replied, embarrassed.

"Not bad... and yet" Elsa put her hand to her chin.

"We could give it a simple name..." Arnold proposed.

"Like what? I know 'The Football head'" Elsa said with singular joy and a thumbs up.

"No, it's a bad idea..." Arnold said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah! But it was a nice nickname. Okay, I propose something. I invite you to eat and there we will decide the name" Elsa suggested, covering the work with a blanket.

"Yes!" The excited children exclaimed, leaving the room with Elsa.

OcO

Helga went days without seeing Arnold in the Gerald's fields. She learned by chance that Arnold was helping the woman of the sculptures to finish her work. Helga was curious and walked to Sunset Arm. She had longed to see him, the school was not enough. Helga arrives at the boarding house and walked to the fire escape's ladder. She climbed up to the roof and looked through the skylight of Arnold's room.

"It seems you're still helping the artist" Helga said "What a big heart have you, my beloved"

She got up having the urge to see her beloved. Helga climbed down from the roof and put the ladder in position just below window where Elsa lived. She rose slowly and once there, gave a look inside. She did not find anyone except a big lump hidden under a blanket.

"This is the work that my beloved helped build" Helga came to the conclusion "my eyes have to see it" Unashamedly the girl snuck through the window and cautiously walked to the lump. When Helga lifted the sheet, she got the biggest surprise of her life. What she saw was a monument of the whole body of Arnold, right in front of her.

This statue was the only statue as far as Helga was concerned. The object of all her idolatry was there, immortalized in a statue. It was a fantasy come true. All of her abstract monuments had inspired a similar feeling.

"I can not believe that artist has made a god of my beloved. My statue made of Popsicle sticks does not compare to this wonder. It has captured every detail—each line of his marvelous Football head; I can't breathe in its presence." She climbed on a bench for a better view "Oh my beloved, it is as if you were here, looking at me. I feel like Pygmalion contemplating at Galatea. If only this were you truly, my happiness would be complete" Without thinking, she made her way to the statue. "But no one else deserves to see this work of art! I shall steal you even though I know you would not condone this."

But before Helga was carried away by her fantasy and began kissing the statue as she once did with the statue of gum; the one she had been waiting to become real and respond to her passion and love.

The door suddenly opened and behind it appeared Arnold, Gerald and Elsa. Helga, taken by surprise, pushed the statue backward.

"No!" Elsa yelled in what seemed to be slow motion, but this could not avert the disaster. The statue fell and broke into a thousand pieces. Silence followed the loud shattering, while Elsa dropped to her knees, trying to gather the fragments of her beloved work. She tried to put the pieces back, but there was nothing that could be done. Elsa looked up to petition the heavens.

"No ... Take me!" Her scream was heard several blocks around, activating car alarms.

"I didn't... wouldn't! It's just that..." Helga tried to explain, but her words only lit the fuse on the dynamite. The artist's eyes turned red as she turned to Helga.

"What... what the hell were you doing here? Why destroy a ray of sunshine?" The artist asked as calm as she could.

"I did not want to destroy! I just wanted it!" The Pataki said without thinking, signing her death sentence. A swelling breeze from the open window swirled around the artist.

"Gerald, Arnold... out of here!" Elsa ordered while her hair stood up by itself.

"But..." They tried to reason, but then Elsa roared like a tiger and they fled in fear. Elsa turned to Helga, her eyes red with anger, and she raised her hands over her as if she was the most demonic of the Harpies.

OcO

Two hours later, Elsa was sitting in her chair, looking pleased at an iron maiden that she had carved. Arnold and Gerald were at the door trying to reason with her.

"It was just an accident, another unfortunate accident" Try to reason as always Arnold

"No excuses or forgiveness! She has confessed and received her punishment." Elsa said without budge.

"But it's been two hours" Arnold replied.

"And she'll spend two more hours" Elsa Said

"I'm not one to defend Helga G. Pataki, but I think this is excessive punishment" Gerald intervened.

"This is what destroyers of art deserve." Elsa said in malevolent tone. Enclosed within the iron maiden, was the girl in question. This indeed was a harsh punishment, for she might have already been dead.

"Hey! Get me out of here, I've learned my lesson!" sounded the voice of Helga from inside the iron maiden, after pounding on the door. Her voice was not normal of the victims of this deadly device.

"Never!" Elsa denied.

"Please" Arnold pleaded and when the artist heard it was a twist to her arm.

"Okay" She said reluctantly and removed the latches on shut the door of the iron maiden "out!"

The iron maiden opened and let out Helga, safe. The machine of torture turned out to be false, she came out with head high and eyes closed and went directly to the window.

"The exit is not out there" Elsa said, Helga ignored.

"I go from where I came" Helga said trying to avoid eye contact with the boys, especially with Arnold, and put one foot in the window. She did not know that the ladder was not there or that Arnold's grandfather had taken it

"Who would have left this ladder here?" He said while taking it. Helga exited out the window.

"I'm going, I will never more" Helga said with eyes closed while the group watched in silence "You won't ever again hear from Helga G. Pataa..." she continued but drifted off before finishing her phrase, for her foot had continued to fall down and not land on the missing ladder.

"Demons!" Elsa exclaimed

"Helga!" The cry of Arnold preceded and everyone ran to the window. Elsa was the first to look out. Helga was hanging off the edge of the window, kicking hysterically.

"Helga!" Gerald exclaimed. Elsa stretch and tried to catch her. Her feet were hanging. The boys grabbed for her so that she wouldn't slip. Elsa grabbed her with her longer arms and pulled her into the room. By cause and effect, Helga fell onto Elsa and Elsa onto kids.

"Next time, you walk out the door" Gerald advised. Down in the street Oskar had seen what had happened on the second floor of the boardinghouse.

"The weird things that happen in this house." Oskar said and entered the house. In the room Elsa stood up angrily.

"You have brought me many problems; you destroyed my first statue, now this!" She indicated the statue that was scattered across the floor "and someone almost died!"

"Well it's been a string of accidental situations" Arnold said by way of explanation.

"And it's not over yet" Elsa kept watching the clock on the wall above the door "At any time came Mr. Wittingham will come. I have to give him a statue or I'm dead—artistic and biologically"

"Don't exaggerate, no big deal, it's just a silly statue with a football-head. The world has enough with the original of flesh and bone" Helga's assertion received a disgusted look of Arnold and the murderous look of Elsa.

"I will kill you..." She said and went for Helga, would have hanged if not for the rapid intervention of Arnold who got in the middle.

"Please excuse her, Mrs. Elsa; Helga does not say that because of the statue." Arnold said. Tempers cooled when they hear the bell, someone had arrived.

"He is here, now what?" Elsa asked desperately.

"First of all you have to calm down" Arnold said

"That does not help me at the moment" Elsa said and ran in circles around the room "I have to do something, help me Jesus!"

"We could jump out the window as Helga did" Gerald said. Arnold tried to calm Elsa but all got worse when someone knocked on the door.

"I can not cope with this. Please guys, tell him I died or that I went to Canada" She pleaded and started toward the window, but Arnold held her.

"You can not do that Mrs. Elsa. You have to face him. You are not to blame. When we explain it, he will understand"

The knocking became more severe and urgent.

"I sorry Arnold I have not your courage and this man does not have your compression" Elsa said and eluding went into hiding inside the iron maiden.

"What do we do, man?" Gerald Asked. His friend shrugged, had no choice but to open and give Elsa's message to the man. Helga was not willing to stay with her arms folded—not when she had been the one to cause all of this. She decided to take full responsibility and do something crazy.

"Do not open that door yet." Helga said pointedly to Arnold who already had one hand on the doorknob "I have an idea, come" the kids looked at her strangely "don't just stand there like blockheads and help me, we have to save this crazy chick."

OcO

The man was standing at the door thinking of leaving after being stood up, when the door before him opened to reveal a Football headed child with a blue hat.

"Excuse me sir for the wait, but we were a bit busy." Arnold said.

"And Mrs. Elsa?" Asked the man

"She is not here but..."

"I see the statue is finished" Mr. Wittingham said entering while watching a magnificent white statue; a replica or parody of the Statue of Liberty that stood in the middle of the room.

"The Statue of Liberty, but this is something different" The man said peering at the work.

"It is a mixture. It is a girl disguised as the statue of liberty" Gerald said with a forced smile and Arnold nudged him to shut up

"But it is very well made, looks like its alive. I almost feel like it gives off heat" Exclaimed the man, admiringly.

"Mrs. Elsa is very handy." Arnold said "Please, do not touch"

The man backed up as if he would break the statue.

"It is an excellent piece but... I do not like her expression. It is aggressive or tyrannical and it seems that it could suddenly jump out and kill you." Object man.

"You said it" Gerald let slip without the gentleman noticing. The statue came to life, sending a glare at Gerald, when the man had turned away.

"But I have to admit it is beautiful" The man, continuing to examine the piece.

"Really?" Exclaimed the children.

"Really?" Elsa said opening the door to the iron maiden, having heard everything and could not believe it.

"Mrs. Elsa I did not know you was here." Mr. Wittingham said

"I was meditating" Was her terse reply.

"I have seen the statue" Mr. Wittingham said, Elsa looked back at the statue and what she saw was not a statue. It was Helga dressed as Lady Liberty and covered in the white powder of the crushed statue. Even then, she had to admit that was perfectly statue.

"And what do you think?" She asked, going along with the boys.

The man returned to the statue and sized it up one last time in a profound silence before answering.

"I do not like" He said and you could hear the woman and children's hearts break and fall to the feet of the statue. "I dislike her expression. I want a statue that reflects innocence. This expresses power and aggressiveness" the statue could not avoid making a wry face but went unnoticed again. "But I must admit it is a masterpiece, I definitely recommend it to other buyers. I will not buy it but I will give you two more weeks to make me another. Remember, I want innocence."

"Yeah right, gladly" Elsa said.

"Well it's time to go but I will be in contact. I'll call tomorrow at 2 PM" Mr. Wittingham said. Again Helga went unnoticed as she looked down at her watch.

"Have a good evening" Mr. Wittingham said and closed the door behind him. After the man went the statue came to life and fell to the floor, exhausted and sore.

"Horrible! I thought he would never go" She said sigh of relief, but suddenly the door opened and to the alarm of all Helga returned to her former pose.

"By the way Mrs. Elsa" Mr. Wittingham said bursting into the room, before seeing something strange "Didn't the statue bear it's torch in her other hand?"

"No, it has always been there" Elsa replied trying to hide her surprise.

"Strange, I could have sworn it was and it seemed to me that it blinked" He said miffed.

"What are you talking about, Mr. Wittingham? The statues do not blink. They say that statues have life in them but I don't believe this is what they were talking about." The artist explained, while the kids were smiling from ear to ear with complicity.

"It must be my imagination ... well I better go, goodbye" Mr. Wittingham said, forgetting he had to say something.

"Bye!" They chanted all stood still, until they heard the front door and dropped down exhausted on the floor.

"Jesus!" Elsa said breathless.

"See, I told you I could do it, and you two said that it wouldn't work." Helga said and sat on the pedestal by dropping the book and the torch.

"But that was witty" Elsa said

"You can thank me now for saving your bacon." Said the girl

"Ah Yes?" Elsa said

"But Helga what would you have done if he liked your expression?" Arnold Said, Helga sneered even though she had not thought of that.

"If that was the case you would be in a truck route to be installed in a garden, where you could not speak or move. It would not be so bad, many people would benefit don't you think, Arnold?" Gerald said.

"Shut up, Brush Head or it will be you who becomes a statue when I leave you stiff" Lady Liberty threatened raising her fist with aggressively.

"The point is that thanks to the witty idea of Helga, Mrs. Elsa safe and now has plenty of time to make another statue" Arnold said and to hear that, Elsa sighed plaintively and dropped to the floor exhausted.

"Another statue..."

"What is the problem? You can make another perfect statue of the Football head. It is easy. Only you should make the head a bit bigger to make it better." Helga said subtracting the importance of the issue.

"It's not so easy. I can not form the same statue twice. Everything I do is unique and the Football head as you say was unique and unrepeatable" Elsa explained taking her forearm to her forehead.

"Then just pull the Hairboy from before together—a perfect solution. Stinky can help." The ultimate solution of Helga was not well received by anyone.

"Another joke like that and you die!" Elsa threatened, sitting bolt upright, with her fist up.

"You can not repair it once it's broken?" Gerald proposed.

"No, it's as broken as Humpty Dumpty." Elsa said taking a look at the smiling alabaster head that seemed to be the only thing in tact on the ground.

"Mrs. Elsa, Do not worry. You only need to rest. Tomorrow you will be inspired to create another statue" Arnold encouraged.

"I have a pain in my head" The women complained closing her eyes.

"Come on Gerald, go to the pharmacy to get something for Ms. Elsa to feel better" The kid Suggested

"Great idea, man" Gerald supported and ran out of the room.

"... And ice cream, bring ice cream, much ice cream" Elsa requested.

"Sure" Arnold said and exited the room.

"Wait, I'm going with you" Helga said but Elsa stopped her, grabbing her dress covered in white plaster

"Wait a second" Elsa said

"What? You want me to stay here?" Helga asked abruptly released.

"You still owe me an explanation, girl. What were you doing in my room? What were you trying to do with my statue?" The questions were thrown into play.

"This, I ... I!" Helga tried to explain scratching her head "Honestly, I can not explain. I did not intend to break the statue"

"I believe you did not want to break it but that leaves a lot to think about. We entered a room to find a girl hugging a statue"

"Heh heh you noticed"

"Everyone realized; even the model. If we had not said anything it was because there was too much confusion and then it was all over" The artist said and sat in her lotus chair.

"If you know why, then why ask me to explain?" Helga asked blushing, not angry.

"Why did you want to steal it?" She asked.

"Why..." Helga turned to her "I do not know."

"Is it what I'm assuming?"

"What are you assuming?" Helga Asked.

"Well that being the statue of your crush, it would be logical to assume you wanted to take it."

"Crush? What crush?" Asked Helga exasperated

"Your crush, Arnold."

"Not true, why would I want a statue of that stupid Football head" Helga contradicted herself.

"Do not deny it now Helga. You already admitted you wanted to steal it. I want to know why. I deserve that much for being the creator of 'Rayon de soleil'"

" 'Rayon de Soleil'?" Helga asked.

"Yes, that was his name, translated "Ray of Sunshine". I decided it, though Arnold did not like it much." Arnold did not like the nickname because Gerald had mocked him for it. He was going to discuss the subject with Elsa after.

"But boy does it fit properly" Helga muttered almost inaudibly.

"What?"

"It should have been 'monument of a stupid Football head' because that is what it is" Helga tried to cover her intentions.

"You seem to appreciate him much."

"You know nothing. I destroyed the statue. That was it, I have no explanation" Helga said exasperatedly turning her back to Elsa.

"It seems to me that you love him" Elsa said "No one sneaks into a house, late at night if not for love or to kill him."

"Not true, I hate him" Helga denied.

"It is but a step from hate to love" Elsa insisted

"And so what? I love or I hate!" Helga said annoyed "Why do you care?"

"What would you think if you saw your feelings captured in a statue?"

"What?"

"I will make another statue, based on what I saw of Helga. I was just wondering why you wanted to be safe and you already confirmed it for me. You're the epitome of confusion and cowardice in a single entity"

"Hey! How dare you..." Helga was raising her fists angrily threatening

"And the true love" Elsa continued

"Huh?"

"You make my next model statue" Elsa pointed with her index finger.

"Me?"

"Aha, Mr. Wittingham wanted a statue that reflected innocence, and that will be why you will help me"

"But..."

"And embodied your fantasy" She said and stood up and walked to the phone to call and ask for the necessary materials for her work.

"My fantasy" Helga looked down and saw fragments of "Rayon de Soleil"

OcO

The overture 1812 of Tchaikovsky took the Sunset Arm that morning, Arnold and Gerald listened from the stairs of the room of the host.

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea to listen to that song while making a statue." Gerald said.

"Mrs. Elsa likes classical music as much as me, but you're right, this is battle music" Arnold said.

"Well, I hope this time she succeeds. Is it not curious that we can't help this time?"

"She said it was going to be a surprise." Arnold said.

"You think it will be a pleasant surprise even though Helga is involved?" The kid asked with a puzzled.

"I think so" Arnold said.

Helga and Elsa contemplated the statue.

"Perfect..." Helga said.

"Not, is missing something..." Elsa said and reentered in the room.

"No, a name would spoil it." Helga said and followed.

A moment later they heard the excited voice of the girl.

"It's finished, I can not believe it"

For the announcement, the tenants of the Sunset Arm, the Grandparents of Arnold and the same Arnold, along with Gerald, came to see the work.

"Let's see what it was that Elsa has created in Sunset Arm" Ernie said before everyone entered the room. In the center of the room, was the statue, covered in a sheet.

"Announced in the great Sunset Arms-" Elsa Declared on the right side of the statue.

"And inspired by the great Helga G. Pataki." Presumed the girl other side.

"My work..." Elsa finished and pulled the sheet to reveal the statue. Everyone gasped when instead of just one form, they found a whole scene. The monument was a pair of children, the girl trying to steal a kiss from a child in Grecian attire. The scene was small and innocent.

"Wow!" They chanted in unison

"Do you like it?" Elsa asked modestly.

"This is very nice, how romantic..." Suzie said, lacing he fingers in her husband, Oskar's.

"It is remarkable," Oskar said in turn.

Ernie Potts was next to review. "I'm a demolition man and I have to say: Never demolish this masterpiece."

"Wow! I give it six out of five stars," Gerald said

"It reminds me of when we were dating, doesn't it Pookie?" Grandpa Phil Said.

"Lovely, that looks like Winona Ryder," Grandma said. Arnold stayed silent.

"This statue is inspired by Helga, the girl here," Elsa said, and Helga could not help making a grimace. "And now it will be part of a great collection, where many people will admire it. Thank you very much for your support," Elsa thanked by a slight bow to her audience.

"Bravo!" Everyone applauded except one, Arnold.

"That's fine," Gerald intervened, "but I have a question. How are you going to fit the statue through the door?" Everyone turned to Gerald at that moment.

"You had to open your mouth, Dunce." Helga scolded upset.

OcO

When that problem was sorted out, the statue was loaded into a truck to be taken to its new home. Mr. Wittingham was more than satisfied and thanked Elsa greatly. Once the statue was in the truck and ready for transportation, Ernie drove away with it inside, while Elsa stood in the middle of the street saying goodbye to everyone with Helga and Arnold.

"I'll miss it," Elsa said.

"It will be fine. It's just going to stand in the middle of nowhere, waiting to be covered in dust," Helga said and, without saying goodbye, walked away.

"Helga," Elsa stopped the girl who turned back again, "thanks."

"Yeah, sure," Helga said and left.

"Jesus," Elsa said and turned to Arnold, "Hey Arnold! Why did you not say anything? Didn't you like my work?"

"No, I liked it very much." Arnold said raised eyebrows

"So?"

"I did not expect something like that and even less from Helga..."

"The art is manifested in unexpected ways Arnold. I told you that." Elsa said leaned against Sunset arm "Now what will be my next project?"

"What is the statue's name?" The kid asked.

"I called it 'En souvenir d'un amour futur' 'L' amour futur' for short.

"What does it mean?" Arnold asked

"It is a love that you don't know is love and is already becoming a memory." Elsa walked toward the door and opened it. The group of animals left the house, this time not afraid of her. Arnold stayed in the middle of the street watching truck depart with 'L' amour futur'

To be continued...


	3. The cat

The cat

A cat appeared at school 118, around the container of garbage in search of food. A second grade child saw him and ran after the animal. The cat hid under the container; growling like a little tiger, while the inconsiderate kids, beating him with a stick.

"Get out kitten!" One of the kids said, while the other kicked the container. The cat stepped back and spread his claws, if children were still bothering him, would leave a reminder for life into the skin.

"I cannot reach" The older kid said, trying to force him out with the stick, hitting again and again.

"C'mon cat!" The other kid said. The cat made its ears back, the children were surrounded him and did not leave in peace, growled like a wild beast, ready to attack anyone who will came near him, going to attack when a voice scared the children.

"Hey! Leave him in peace!"

The kids ran, the cat was crouched alert to any danger, a black shoes was approaching. The animal looked up and saw a sympathetic little boy of oval head, appears.

"Yes, is a cat" the kid said while others feet's appeared at his side, shod in tennis "Good thing I noticed in time."

"Has collar?" The boy asked, to his side.

"Not" Replied trying to sharpen the sight because it was dark "I not fail to get it out easily."

"You saved it of these kids, let it go." The kid said.

"Ok Gerald." Arnold said and rose from the ground.

"When the cat sees that there is no danger, He will go." Gerald said and he was right, the cat did not feel in danger and decided to leave his hiding place, gliding through the back of the container and swiftly ran through the grate at full speed, suddenly a ball appeared before him and hit the grate, cutting off pass. The cat stopped appalled at the attack.

"Almost!" A big guy said a few feet from him.

"Wolfgang! Leave him in peace!" Arnold exclaimed running towards the cat.

"What? Now you are also animal advocate? That guy so unoccupied!" Wolfgang said mocking. The stunned cat back and was captured and held against the ground.

"Sure, it's amazing that you've messed with a helpless animal." Arnold said while holding the cat, which lay still with his ears back.

"You are right, why annoy a cat when I can bother you" Wolfgang took another ball and pointing straight to Arnold "Do not move football head!" Wolfgang said and prepared the shot.

"Frees the cat!" Gerald exclaimed, but before Wolfgang does something, appear the Principal Wartz, who came strolling by here.

"Principal Wartz that nice day Do not you think?" Wolfgang said hiding the ball behind him.

"You are not causing trouble right? Wolfgang." Principal said while the other children of fourth grade appear.

"Not at all." The big guy said, threatening at Arnold with his hand as soon as the director turned his back. The kid sighed in relief, holding the cat, while his friends were approaching.

"And that cat?" Harold asked.

"Some kids were bothering him." Arnold said.

"Is a cat black, is bad luck to let it go. Sid warned.

"That's just superstition" Gerald said "but now that you mention there an urban legend with a black cat but do not remember well."

"Black cat?" Harold asked, approaching to see it and the animal seemed sympathetic "This nice the unfortunate."

Harold moved his hand to stroke the chin of animal, the cat opened his mouth and took a bite in one of his fingers, and Harold came back and started rolling on the floor as one of the Three Stooges.

"He bit me! He bit me! Hee biit mee!" Harold cried desperately. The cat took advantage of the confusion to escape from the hands of Arnold and jumped over the boy's head, toppling his blue cap, lost in the act.

0-0

Harold cried like a baby, while the doctor cured him, the wound was quite deep and a Chinese torture for the kid. Arnold and his companions were with him, steeling herself, because the scream of fat guy, terrorized even the bravest, when finally the doctor finished took off the gloves.

"It would be nice" said the doctor "to find the animal that bit him."

"Why? I do not want to see that dawn." Harold protested with tears in his eyes, contemplating band their hand.

"We need to determine if animal is not sick." The doctor continued.

"Sick?" Harold asked.

"Yes, a street cat is a hotbed of diseases, diseases such as rabies." The man said.

"Rabies?" Harold asked with concern.

"If rabies, hydrophobia." The doctor said.

"If that cat had rabies, you're dead Harold and most likely are that if it has." Sid said

"Shut up!" Harold Said raising his fist "doctor I did not want to die."

"We will keep the bite under observation, if the cat has rabies do not worry kid we have a vaccine." The doctor said.

"Thanks to God" Harold said and tore the sleeve of his shirt "but better prevent, put me the vaccine."

"Oh! Harold, you know nothing of the rabies vaccine? are seven doses in total. Sid said, his words demotivated the fat boy.

"Oh no!" He lamented.

"And it hurts like hell and you put them all in the navel." Sid continued

"Not by God!"

"That's not true" the doctor corrected "this vaccine is not put into that part, applied in the deltoid and painless, but we not extremists, if you find the cat will look and see who is not sick." The doctor said.

"Arnold!" Harold said "you caught at that cat, please find that demon."

"It is impossible at this time." Gerald replied pointing at the wall clock marked at about 6 PM.

"Please, I do not want die for a stupid cat." Harold prayed.

"Okay, I'll call animal control." Arnold promised.

"You have to look for heaven and earth." Harold Said.

"Yes." Arnold continued.

"Promises, Arnold!"

"We'll find the cat, Harold, do not worry." Arnold swore boredom.

"Look it up please I do not want die." Harold pleaded very distressed.

0-0

Arnold and Gerald returned to sunset Arm and the kid called animal control, Once referred the case and gave a description of the cat, hung up.

"Maybe we should search too." Arnold Said.

"You're crazy find that cat at this time is like finding a needle in a haystack." Gerald Replied.

"It would be for the good of Harold, the faster we find the cat better." Arnold said.

"Leaves the job for animal control, they know what to do." Gerald said sitting on the couch and switched on the television.

"I hope that find the cat quickly." Arnold said and went to his side.

"They found" Gerald said and began to change channels, finding a serial horror tale called "are you afraid of the dark" remembering "I could not remember the legend of the black cat; I do not remember clearly, me was told when I was 6 years."

"Black Cat?" Arnold's grandfather stopped entering the room.

"Know the history Phil?" Gerald asked.

"Of course, little boy, is a well-known legend, make yourself comfortable and lower him on television" Grandpa went to sit in the rocking chair and Gerald lowered the volume on the TV "long ago a cat was around this neighborhood, was known as the demon cat, are black as piece of coal, and his eyes were strangers, of that cat was said was really a human that was transformed by a witch and was sentenced to be a cat for the rest of eternity, others say it really was a wizard who was sentenced to be a cat for their wickedness, true or not that cat is as old as this neighborhood and always appears with his silent meow when something bad will happen, if you come across it by accident is best left in peace or it will become a panther and will eat." Grandpa finished the story and a cat walking near his feet.

"Caramba and if the cat that bit Harold was the cat of the legend, was black and had strange eyes." Gerald said.

"I do not think" Arnold said "was an ordinary cat."

"I know where we can find the answer." Grandpa got up and went to the bookshelf, pulling out an old photo album.

"Whenever I want to scare someone show this photo" Grandpa said and open the album "is this cat that bites your little friend, short man?"

Arnold saw the photograph, in this were their grandparents, young in the back of the boardinghouse and behind them on a fence was a black cat, equal to that bitten at Harold, the date was 1927.

"Yes, that is." Arnold said

"Well, this is the cat of legend and you'd better leave it alone." Grandpa said closed the album.

0-0

Animal Control could not find the animal; Arnold then decided to look on your own, He exited of his house very much in the morning along with Gerald.

"Think it's a good idea, I am concerned the photography." Gerald said.

"The cat is not the same, Grandpa wanted to scare." Arnold assure.

"How do you know? Is identical."

"May be an ancestor yours." Arnold said.

"Your theory makes sense and foundation" Gerald agreed and walked down the sidewalk "but where are you going to find that cat?"

"The Cats like quiet places, such as alleys and rooftops, and of course the Sunset Arm." Arnold said and walked to school, the place where he was last seen, without knowing that the cat watched from afar.

They searched through all the alleys, around the school and landfills, found all kinds of cats but not found the cat that was looking for, this watched from afar without raising suspicion. Arnold and Gerald were separated to cover more ground.

Around noon Arnold was already giving up, he was getting hungry and no sign of the cat. Going to change course when he found him walking right in his direction, the cat stopped and stood looking intently for a moment.

"I was looking for, do not worry I will not hurt you." Arnold said and approached the cat, it stood still and when the kid approached the hand, the cat's jaw opened wide and bit, Arnold immediately fell and for a moment the animal stayed hanging from his hand, showing the fangs and then freed him and ran away, disappearing around the corner.

0-0

Not renounced to capture the cat. After covering his hand with a handkerchief, continued looking for him, found the cat several times but always escaped as a shadow, the last time she saw him was sitting on a bench, seeing Arnold, fled.

Was falling in the afternoon and the child was giving up, when he saw Timberly Gerald's little sister watching something on top of a tree.

"Timberly what are you doing?" Arnold asked.

"I looked at the kitty." She said and pointed; Arnold looked up and saw the cat sitting on a branch looking at them quietly.

"The cat" Arnold said happy and turned to the girl "Timberly do me a favor, go find Gerald, say I found the cat, to call animal control."

"Ok Arnold." Timberly said and ran to find her brother. Arnold stood watching the animal. The cat looked at him a while then stretch and yawn as only cats do and jumping on the branches down the trunk of the tree and walked quietly down the sidewalk. The kid followed him to the distance without losing sight, the cat walked with his ears back, that kid was beginning to annoy him, began to run fast like a small cheetah, Arnold chased him. The cat came to a corner and stumbled upon a superb figure that eluded passing between the legs. The girl jumped on one foot shocked, trying to figure out what the hell was that just crossed.

"What the hell?" Yelled and then returned just to see how Arnold her crashed, pulling to the ground.

"Arnold!" She cried.

"Sorry Helga." Arnold apologized and got up without getting to explain anything or help Helga and continued chasing the cat.

"Hey you!" Helga yelled angry and raising her fist "Come here and feel my wrath!"

Arnold chased the cat up a blind alley. The cat came and tried to jump the wall but could not was too high, then turned and found Arnold.

"I will not hurt you!" He said but the cat did not believe him and deployed its claws and in the darkness his eyes shone with malignancy. The kid was startled especially when the animal grunted and came up threatening, he thought it was bigger than normal; it was like to grow as it moved. The cat growled and was transformed into Panther! A panther enormous that attacked, moving its tail from side to side.

0-0

The cat went very breezed of the alley, meeting with Gerald and Helga, seeing Them ran in the opposite direction.

"You say what the football head was chasing that cat?" Helga asked.

"Yes." Gerald answered and walked toward the alley followed by Helga and find at Arnold unconscious on the floor. Seeing this, Helga put her hands to her head and cried in terror.

"Beloved!" When dawned on him the presence of Gerald, who looked puzzled "that is to say… Arnold!" And both ran to his aid.

"Man who happened to you?" Gerald Asked helping him but then was pushed by Helga and sent headlong into the trash cans.

"My beloved, are you ok?" Helga Asked very scared, hugging him "please open your eyes!"

The kid reacted and when he waked started kicking and screams. Helga could not control it; Gerald stepped from the cans and calmed him, not very gently.

"Wake up Man!" He yelled shaking him and finally Arnold opened his eyes and as if awakened from a horrible nightmare flicker and then clung to Helga. She was so surprised did that not protest and hugging him and had stayed the rest of eternity in this way but before the puzzled look of Gerald, Helga immediately returned to her role.

"Hey moron let go!" Yelled trying to wriggle and pushed.

"What happened?" Gerald asked, not understanding.

"And the panther?" Arnold asked confused.

"What Panther?" Here there is no one panther? Helga Asked

"Became Panther…" He tried to explain.

"Who?" Gerald asked.

"The cat, became panther, hurt me and attacked me, almost devours me!" Arnold said very alarmed but was not hurt or scratched, had only one bite on his hand "or was it just a dream?"

"But that stupid? You're a fool, a dreamer, you dreamed of a panther attacking you and you're doing tremendous film" Helga said and stood up "and you do not notice when you fall asleep."

"I'm sure I was attacked by a panther." Arnold said, rising.

"Yes of course and I found Godzilla, better you take a break, you brain is overheated." Helga advises and went, leaving the bewildered kids.

0-0

At night, each kid was at home, Helga was the attic reciting the soliloquy of the day, in front of her statue of Arnold, made of Popsicle sticks.

"That scared you have given me today my beloved! I thought for a moment the worst; I wonder what had happened when you pursued that cat? Anything supernatural or just a fantasy of yours? Is your crazy fantasies are materializing in the real world?"

The pigeons that were at the scene began to flap and make lots of noise, Helga turned annoying

"Stupid pigeons!" Helga said and feathers fell freely to the ground Helga looked up, up in one of the beams supporting the roof, had a cat and he was eating a pigeon, Helga could only see its silhouette and its white eyes before it disappeared.

"That was weird." The girl said scratching her head.

0-0

Gerald was in his room, lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, still thinking about what had happened to his friend, was strange and disturbing, could not stop beating around the bush, if if the cat was the legend then were in problems, The Grandpa had warned him not to bother and that was the first thing they did. Now did not know was going to happen. The door opened and behind it appeared his father.

"Time for bed, do not leave the light on, good night Gerald." Said.

"Ok! good night." Said and his father closed the door. Gerald not had no desire to switch off the light, had the impression that the cat appear to frighten. Finally turn off the focus and went to bed, glancing toward the window of his room, he thought he saw the condemned cat looking out of windows, Gerald swallowed hard and covered with savanna, hoping that this would protect him.

0-0

Around midnight. Arnold was sleeping peacefully. When in the midst of his dream something began to walk over it and was really heavy.

"Abner, down!" Said and tried to shake it off but could not was heavy as an elephant, Arnold opened his eyes and not found his pet pig Abner, was the cat crouched over him, shouted at this meeting and shout arose throughout the Sunset Arm. Within seconds all the guests men appeared as a command, armed to the teeth.

"What happened?" Grandpa asked alarmed. The kid looked all around there was no cat.

"It was a dream." Arnold Said relieved.

"Heavens! Arnold almost kill us with fright, I thought we were robbing or a serial murderer was in your room." Phil Said while the guests bored down their weapons.

"I just had a nightmare about a monster." Arnold Said boring.

"Oh well! Back to the bed." Oskar Said, and left the room while Grandma arrived.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Not only that Arnold had an incident with the Coco." Ernie said and went, Pookie was with him and Grandpa scratched his head.

"Do not tell me the story of Demon Cat impressed you?" Grandpa Asked.

"No, it's just that I had a bad dream." His grandson said.

"Sure?" Asked

"Sure." Arnold insisted.

"Well, if you need me you know where to find me, good night Shortman." Grandpa said.

"Good night Grandpa." Arnold said.

"I'll stay a while, I reached you Colonel." Pookie said.

"According Cookie." Grandpa went out and stayed together. Arnold surrounded his knees with his arms.

"What you dreamed cowboy?" Pookie asked sitting down beside him.

"I dreamed with cat, me was tormented." Arnold said

"The cat that you was chasing?" Grandma asked.

"Yes."

"Why were you chasing the cat Kimba?"

"Bitten at Harold and I wanted catch him to make sure was not sick." Arnold said.

"Mmm I see said the blind man." Grandma said and cared for him until fell asleep, Arnold was much quieter, nevertheless had the impression that the cat was here, hiding behind the couch folding.

0-0

The next day. Helga was jumping rope, up going in the direction of the Sunset Arm, find at the kids on the stairs and listened to their conversation.

"You dreamed with that cat?" Arnold asked, astonished.

"If several times and it gave me the impression that I was spying." Gerald.

"I also had that feeling, I can hardly sleep." The boy said. The Pataki approached them.

"Are still thinking about that stupid cat only a hair ball that hunting and only eats mice, what happens is that you eat any story." Helga said.

"This is serious Helga to chase that cat, we could get in trouble supernatural." Gerald said

"Oh that stupid!" Helga did not mean that she dreamed of the damn cat "not the devil, just a cat and you are fools."

Helga continued coming around the corner, where was the huge shadow of a cat that defragment a million black pieces. Helga froze

"That was weird ... very weird." Helga said trying to maintain naturalness.

"What?" Arnold asked and jumped off the ladder.

"Know what? I'm getting tired of his foolishness." Helga Said and went, the guys did not understand her reaction.

"Now that she have?" Arnold asked, turning to Gerald.

"I do not know, you know she's crazy." Gerald said.

They bought a couple of ice cream to calm your nerves and walked down the sidewalk toward the vacant lot.

"Helga's right, we are carried away by our imagination, the cat that bit Harold, not is the cat of the legend." Arnold Said.

"If you and perhaps better to leave that size, Harold is well" Gerald said and your ice cream fell to the ground "damn!"

"I think you're right." Arnold said and then they saw to Helga standing in the middle of the sidewalk looking at something intently.

"Helga, what are you doing?" Arnold asked.

"That is your cat, Arnoldo?" Helga asked pointing to the opposite sidewalk where in a bench. The cat was sitting in this quietly.

"Yes, that is..." said and then they saw Arnold's grandma disguised of Druid in and stood right in front of the bench, moving her hand toward the cat, the animal opening the jaw and bite the hand of Pookie but she not jumped or fell. The Cat freed the bite and licked the wound, Pookie made a caress and the cat purring, then fed him and gave him water, and the cat ate and drank and then went his way, not seen again. Pookie turned at the childrens and crossed the street.

"Good news cowboy, the kitty is not sick."

"How do you know?" Arnold asked.

"I know, I saw very well, the cat eat and drink water and bites like a lion, there is no problem with it." Pookie said walking down the sidewalk

"Oh well I have no need to worry me about the bite he gave me." Arnold said following her.

"What bite?" Asked the grandma, and Arnold stopped.

"An unimportant. Said

"Unimportant?" Pookie said and grabbed him of a hand leads directly to the Sunset Arm. Helga and Gerald followed him. Once in the house Pookie rushed to give a cure, taking the first aid kit.

"It does not matter really." Arnold Said, no great desire to collaborate, because it would hurt and he did not like pain that healing caused

"Nothing, you will not save you, come here" Pookie Said and began to remove the makeshift band "mmm! you'll get a nice scar."

"Rays because did not bring the camera." Helga said and the Grandma started to disinfect the wound. A cry flooded the guest house.

Harold was walking at the time eating a double chocolate ice cream, and listened to the desperate cries of Arnold.

"Crybaby!" Yelled and left. While on a rooftop nearby, the mysterious cat looked the house.

To be continued...


	4. Arnold VS Arnie

Special thanks to:

Loonytunecrazy

Nep2uune

Thanks for your reviews and to add my story to your favorites

Arnold VS. Arnie

The famous and eccentric cousin of Arnold, Arnie, was back in town. Helga learned of the arrival of distinguished character, disappeared from the view of Arnie. The Pataki shunned him since he was declared his love, in a bizarre scene of jealousy, after Arnie break with Lila.

In those days, Rhonda Lloyd was organizing a new party at her house.

"Let's have a party this weekend." Rhonda announced to the group in the classroom.

"Other?." Helga replied sarcastically.

"What do you have against my party?" Rhonda asked.

"Always serve the same." Helga said, crossing her arms over the table.

"So? I want to see if you do best" Rhonda challenge "because not you organize next party?"

"Yes, it is a good idea." Lila said. Helga arched her eyebrow, not expecting a challenge of this magnitude.

"Yes Helga, you do the next party." The other girls said.

"You believe that I putting together a binge for you?" Helga said

"Of course, unless you believe you do not have the class to host an event." Rhonda said and Helga rose from her chair.

"Want a party?" Ok! I give them a party, I'll show what a good host I am."

"Ok! Helga, I will help you with the invitations." Rhonda said to reach an agreement and left. Helga sat in her chair thoughtfully.

Now that it is involved in the Project, had a lot to arrange for everything to go well and it would be difficult. For some reason the parties of the Pataki ended in disaster, one example occurred in graduation of her sister Olga, Bob Pataki invited the whole neighborhood to the big party and everything went smoothly, until Arnold´s Grandma came up to bring a "Komodo 3000" a powerful rocket firework that had the ability to turn night into day. The rocket was used earlier than planned on account of Sid and Stinky and shot, shining in the sky. Invitees watched it amazed and then started running in circles, blind and desperate, lying on tables and ruining the party. Olga cried for hours and Pookie had to go to Mexico one time, while things calmed down a little.

Now Helga had in her hand a party for her mates, but she had many problems, the first of these was called "Arnie"

"As you think dealing with the weird cousin of Arnold at the party, is very safe he to go." Phoebe Asked.

"I will find a solution to that, The important thing is that I will make a party and everything will be fine, and it is best, Arnold will be there, this is a golden opportunity because I may be able to confess my love for him." Helga said in a low voice excited.

"You confessed your love for him." Phoebe reminded him, knowing the story beforehand, after investigating.

"Let me be clear." Helga said, smiling from ear to ear. At that time the classroom door opened and Arnie made his triumphal entry flashing and blowing his nose as usual, all turned to him at that moment less Helga, She took to her heels, leaving only a few sheets of paper in her wake.

0o0

The Pataki planned something to make Arnie not to spoil her big night, an evil plan that would keep him busy. Helga took advantage of the great fondness of Arnie for telling things, he loved to count things, since the bricks of the Wailing Wall to the grains of sand on a beach and Helga found something suitable that would keep him very entertaining.

"Three million three hundred fifty thousand nine hundred eighty eight marbles." Helga said watched with pride the great cargo that was in the dock, stored in a wooden box.

"Where did you get so many marbles?" Phoebe asked by her side, holding a notebook and pencil.

"Were abandoned in a warehouse" Helga said with arms akimbo "This will keep busy the annoying cousin Arnold."

"You planned that he counts all these marbles?" Her friend Asked.

"Exactly, and here you enter Phoebe, you're going to bring Arnie here, when he sees all these marbles he fall into temptation and began to count as a deranged, this will give an eternity complete, enough time for me to make my party and I conquer at Arnold, this plan is foolproof" Helga revealed her plan "Phoebe we have no time to lose."

"Aware." Phoebe said and ran to do her part of the plan.

0o0

As expected Arnie bitten the bait and began counting the marbles organized together in groups of one hundred, meanwhile Helga organized a splendid evening, worthy of a royal court. When the guests arrived, to order of the look of Helga the band of musicians began to play and started the party, fast entering atmosphere.

"I have to admit Helga you're a great host." Rhonda admitted.

"Thanks! Darling!". Helga thanked flattered." Everything was going great, Helga thought it was time to start the second part of her plan, go for Arnold, but something unexpected change her plans, something that came to her door. Phoebe was open the door and in the threshold appeared Arnie.

"Arnie ¿Where were you? You had me worried." Arnold asked beside Phoebe

"Three million three hundred fifty thousand nine hundred eighty eight marbles of colors." Arnie exclaimed giving the exact number of cargo. Phoebe turned to Helga but could not find. To see at Arnie, she jump out the window, falling between the garbage cans, causing the wailing of cats.

0o0

He soon noticed the absence of Helga, wondered where she had gone. Had left the party and is starting to spin out of control. Arnold went to the kitchen bar and sat on a chair, while one of his companions plundered the fridge, idly look to one side and saw someone known right next to it, ignore him for a moment but then he realized.

"Hello. Deep Voice Greeted raising his glass."

"Helga? Are you?" Arnold Asked

"I´m not Helga, I'm Deep Voice." He said with his characteristic voice distorted, while he tripped to the thief, who plunders the refrigerator. He did not dare to make any claim

"Of whom are you hiding?" Arnold Asked.

"Of no one, that one cannot sit at the bar for a drink?"

"I did not expect to see you again Deep Voice." Arnold said.

"I was not expecting to have to come back." He said.

Gerald arrived at that moment with Arnie. Arnold saw them arrive and when he turned to Deep Voice, just found the rotating chair.

"Look at this Arnold" Gerald told a vase full of putting olives in front of him "Arnie, how olives are there?"

Arnie looked at the vase and then a couple of minutes gave the answer.

"Three hundred eighty olives." The answer was correct.

"You see? Here we have an excellent accountant."

"Gerald, you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Arnold asked.

"I think if friend, would be great to participate in talent contest if earn twenty percent would be for your representative, me." Gerald rubbed his hands excitedly; Arnie was not in the conversation, eagerly looking for someone.

"Where's Helga?" Arnie Asked not find it.

"I do not know I think she's up in her room." Gerald said absently, Arnie went to the place without saying anything. When leaving the weird cousin of Arnold, Helga appeared from the other side of the table.

"He's gone?" Helga asked.

"Yes, he's gone." Gerald answered, puzzled.

"Well!." Helga said, and went out of hiding.

"Why are you hiding from my cousin?" Arnold asked blankly.

"Who says I'm hiding?" Helga asked haughtily and walked away quietly.

0o0

Arnie went to the third floor looking for Helga, found the door between open of her room, entered and took a look and then went to the closet and found a ladder that go to a hole in the roof, Arnie puffing up the stairs, discovering the hidden sanctuary of Helga. When he saw the statue of sticks with of football-headed shape, a big smile spread across his face.

The party continued its course as a broad mix of outrageous gathering and social meeting. Helga was hidden behind a lamp believing, when a figure approached him from behind.

"Hi Helga!..." Arnie greeted and his nose was his characteristic snort. Helga bristled like a frightened cat.

"Arnie!... that miracle?" Helga greeted with a nervous smile.

"I know your secret." He said while his little eyes flickered uneven.

"My Secret?" Helga did not know what he was talking about.

"Yes, I know your secret and I know that you're embarrassed and so you've been avoiding me."

"Well is that ..." She did not know how to explain.

"But now I know you're madly in love with me." Arnie said

That was the exact moment when the vinyl record is scratched.

"Whaat?" Helga asked blankly and her expression was as if he had spoken in Chinese.

"Yes, this love with me so you have a monument of me in your room."

"What monument?" Helga asked without leaving your surprise.

"You love me Helga and I love you too." Arnie said and taking her by the shoulders kissed her lips. The music stopped and everyone turned to see them, the blades of cap of Arnie turned and almost take flight, Helga instead was as if she had kissed at Medusa and transformed to stone.

"Tomorrow will come for you and we have a love tryst." Arnie said after freed of his drooling lips and went out the door principal. Phoebe went to Helga.

"Helga was that?" Asked confused but she did not hear was paralyzed "Helga, Helga...?"

The girl was in shock, her eyes seemed points while in the depths of your being issued a terrifying scream.

0o0

At first she thought to be trapped in a nightmare, as trapped in the picture of "Skrik" but when heard the first laugh, was aware that it was no dream, still felt Arnie's nasty drool on her lips.

"Helga you okay?" Phoebe asked.

"Mother of god…" She said without blinking "I do not know if it mourn, scream or laugh."

"Whatever it is, but do it now." Said her best friend very worried.

"Phoebe why... Why? Why?" Helga could not speak of disorder.

"I don't know…" Phoebe said.

"I will mourn." Helga lamented without leaving your astonishment, putting her hand to the face, was when she heard the nasal voice of Stinky, saw him next to Gerald and Arnold had no idea what was going on there.

"Helga congratulations!" Congratulate Stinky. Helga's eyes flashed.

"Why?" Arnold asked.

"Why Arnie is her new boyfriend, poor guy..." Sid said and that was the exact moment where Helga lost the patience

"Enough... The party's over, out of here!" Helga exclaimed angrily jumping over them.

The front door of the Pataki house opened and that went flying Stinky first, then Sid and finally Arnold, like a drunken lying in a bar, Helga slams the door and shook hands.

"Helga just throws at Arnold!" Phoebe said.

"Ou!" Helga lamented "That takes me many points!"

Then she looked threatening at Gerald.

"Quiet baby, I'm going." He said and went on his own feet out of the house Pataki. Helga angrily walked down the hall and met Lila.

"I did not know you liked Arnie." She said to claim in her voice. Lila still liked Arnie and did not like what just witnessed.

"Please Lila you know to who are addressed my prayers, I have God as witness I do not like this idiot I do not know where he got that idea." Helga explained desperate.

"But Arnie said you loved him." Insisted the girl

"That sticking me a lightning at this time if it is true" Helga said and suddenly a lightning flashed strongly, Helga's scaring "that means nothing."

"I feel really happy for you Helga but also make me angry." Lila said, looking down.

"Listen to me Lila, I not love that worm and I'm going to show, because I'll kill and you know why? Why will pay, will pay to see erased from my lips the kiss that cost me so much work steal and blotted with their nasty spittle." Helga sentenced as one of the judges of hell and Lila stopped the recriminations, realized what Helga really telling the truth, she not love Arnie, just the opposite.

0o0

The kids were meeting in the portico of Sunset Arm seeing Arnold play with his Nintendo DS, Arnie going over there when Helga came out of nowhere and took him dragging for the shirt collar, toward it to the corner.

"Hello sweetheart!" Arnie greeted very happy to see her.

"Any sweetheart" Helga said grabbing the belts of his pants "let's stop farces; I do not know where the hell did you get the idea that I love you, but not it is true, in fact it disgusts me!"

Arnie blink an eye and then the other trying to process the information and then said

"And the statue?"

"It's not what you think idiot."

"But it has football-headed shape and it seems to me." Arnie said.

"And you're the only idiot football-headed in the world?" Helga joked with arms akimbo. Arnie was not very bright but he understood perfectly what he meant Helga, just was another boy with football-headed shape, at least in that city.

"Oh…" he said simply.

"Now that you fully understand we will finished this matter, do not you kill why you are cousin of Arnold or otherwise." Helga threatened him with her fist and left.

"That was easy." She said, pleased with herself walking down the sidewalk Arnie followed her with his eyes, then looked back and see his cousin on the stairs did the same process over and over and then he smile, had come up with something brilliant.

That same night Arnie stood before the closet of his cousin and opened it, he had in mind been as bright as frightening and no doubt this would ensure that Helga loved him. Already imagine the scene, a field of flowers and they two holding hands very much in love, Arnie sighed and began to choose clothes.

0o0

Gerald enrolled to Arnie the professional accountant in the talent show, if he won a good sum of money awaited. That day arrived very excited accompanied by his best friend at the park where develop the event, had been meeting with Arnie in that place. When they arrived the first thing they saw was Helga fled in terror, running as a soul pursued for the devil, they very surprised was with his friends, Stinky, Harold and Iggy.

"Hi!" Arnold greeted and everyone turned to see him confused.

"And ice cream?" Stinky asked.

"That ice cream?" Arnold asked confused.

"You were not going to bring us some ice cream?" Stinky said.

"Yes, you promised us some ice cream." Harold claimed

"Harold I just got here. Arnold said

"Someone just like you promised us some ice cream." Harold said.

"Yes I miss, if you're Arnold and say you've just arrived who is the other?" Iggy questioned

"The other?" Gerald asked.

"We are sure you were here a moment ago and promised us some ice cream." The claims his partner puzzled the boy.

"Listen I do not understand what they are talking, I just got here." Arnold insisted.

"Then someone is impersonating you." Iggy said clarifying the matter.

"Someone is impersonating by Arnold" Gerald said impressed "so I have to see it."

"I will investigate." Arnold resolved and left in the company of Gerald.

"Do you think?" Gerald asked along the way.

"That if someone is impersonating me is doing very well". Arnold said thoughtfully.

"Come on man! Your mold was broken, it is impossible to copy you." Gerald Said.

"Let us find the imitator, I want at know your intentions." Arnold said as he walked down the path.

0o0

Helga ran like never in her life, exhausted hiding behind a tree in the innermost part of the park, breathing heavily feel her heart pumping out of control, she believed to be safe, when was caught by a figure just behind him. Helga turned and screams.

"Helga, I finally find you." Newcomer said smiling.

"No, no, no, by God, no!" Helga pleaded covering her face with her arm, not to see the character she had in front, Arnold bizarre version comes directly from another dimension.

"I love Helga!" He said, imitating the original, without blinking uneven or snorting. Helga in your dread could recognize after to look up and down.

"Arnie, knucklehead! What the hell are you doing? Helga claimed standing.

"I'm no Arnie; I'm that person that is special just for you." Arnie said and Helga looked puzzled.

"Cut the idiocies and stop imitating at Arnold." She said exasperated.

"But I'm exactly like him, because you reject me." Arnie said and the girl looked at him with fright, Arnie lost no detail, even had green contact lens and dyed hair, all to look like Arnold.

"Look piece of animal understands once and" Helga said pointing him with her finger "Do not fool me, I know at my boy very well, every detail, each point of his hair tousled, each line that forms his Football head, his green eyes, his particular form of dress, even though you try you're not him, you're Arnie and cannot stop being Arnie, for more you change the color of your eyes or your speech, you will never be Arnold."

"Yes, I am." Arnie said and walked over.

"No, you're not! You do not look or curves and therefore did not I love you." Helga said, and then the boy seemed to react.

"But ... I love you!"

"I do not care, I do not I love you and I will never, because it disgusts me when I see you I want to vomit" Helga said without compassion "When I see you I want to make pieces."

She came towards him and menacing as bobcat she made mincemeat, removing for forever the false mask.

0o0

The contest was about to begin, the boys toured the park searching the "fake Arnold" without finding any abnormality.

"Arnold we can leave the clone for another day, the special talent is about to begin and I want to go by your cousin." Gerald said.

"I would like to clarify the issue once" Arnold said.

"If I am also interested but..." Gerald said, suddenly find at Arnie on a stool in a deplorable state, Lila was at his side.

"What happened?" Arnold asked alarmed.

"Helga broke his heart and head." Lila replied without be angry, there was a certain satisfaction in her face.

"That bad" Gerald said "Do not worry man and you recover."

"I do not believe Helga broke my heart." Arnie said sadly.

"It was not the girl for you, c'mon Arnie, there many fish in the sea." Gerald said encouragingly.

"Not a fish is Helga." Arnie said, standing away from the curb, Lila looked him, while his cousin and friend helped him.

"Yes, but you will meet someone more interesting, you did not miss anything, believe me Arnie, Helga not worth it, is a ruthless monster does not love anyone." Gerald said.

"Yes, it is true." Arnold supported. Arnie then stopped looking intently at his cousin and then without thinking twice punched in the face. The boy fell to the ground and not believing what just happened he saw Arnie before him, after hitting at Gerald.

"Go back to say such ugly things of Helga and I take down the teeth and then I make a necklace." Arnie threatened and left. Gerald froze like Arnold. Lila sighed back in love with the gallantry of Arnie and Helga was impressed by what she just witnessed.

0o0

Arnie waiting for a bus that would take him back his home, his cousin came running and then approach with caution.

"Arnie not know exactly what's what I did but…" Arnold said and Arnie was silent and only snorted through the nose "Can you tell me I did? Was it what Gerald said of Helga?"

The Arnie eyes narrowed with great bitterness.

"You stole what I most wanted no merit at all." Arnie murmured vexed.

"What?" Arnold asked blankly.

"I love her but she loves another and is a complete idiot." Arnie said.

"Really?" Arnold asked in disbelief. The bus arrived and the doors opened in front of Arnie, this took his bag and turned to his cousin with great seriousness in the face.

"Do me a favor..." Arnie said with foot up the ladder "Protect at Helga."

The last words were drowned by the noise of the bus.

"What?" Arnold asked confused, Arnie does not clarify anything, the doors were closed and the bus started taking him home.

"One thousand four hundred ninety minutes without Helga." Arnie muttered as he walked away slowly with sad eyes.

To be continued…


	5. Gerald s crisis

Gerald´s crisis

That afternoon, the fourth-grade kids were gathered in the Arcade, around a gaming machine, staring at Gerald who was about to break a mark, 50 consecutive wins in one game, break the record not only meant put his name in the highest level of players but too achieved the special bonus, bonus that no one had achieved in the world, just had to get to victory number fifty and he was on victory forty-eight. Despite the hours elapsed, Gerald was relaxed. He was sure of his victory.

"Wow two more and the bonus is yours." Stinky said enthusiastically.

"I say that he loses." Harold said.

"I say that he achieves." Iggy said.

The kid was smiling, he achieved, it was a game very familiar the "Killer Queen" a fighting game, was the first arcade game he played, Gerald was very good at this game and always chose the same character "Alphonse" a warrior wearing a two-handed sword. He had lost count of the times he had completed the game and the number of beatings he had given to their peers, Arnold included, but never achieved the fifty wins.

Helga came at a run and then went into the circle looking for Phoebe.

"Phoebe I need you." She said touched her shoulder with her index finger repeatedly.

"Wait a minute Helga, Gerald is about to get a bonus and I want to see."

"I do give a damn, I need you urgently." Helga Said.

"Please wait." Phoebe said and Helga was angry because she does not pay attention.

"Phoebe."

"Helga I want to see, this is important." Phoebe said and Helga impatient was not going to wait until Gerald finished the round.

"If I win to this idiot, you are going to ignore me." She said and everyone turned to see her, even Gerald sharpened ears.

"Nobody can win at Gerald." Sid said.

"Much less a silly girl and slug" Complement Harold.

"Well." Helga said by going to machine the "Killer Queen" and pulled out a coin.

"This game is not for girls." Sid said and Helga ignored him and cast the coin immediately the game was resumed and Helga began to manipulate the controls.

"Helga you cannot win me" Gerald said "I will not have mercy on you for being a woman."

"Gerald is right he is very good at this game." Arnold warned.

"Let's see." Helga said, choosing her character, Diana warrior who drove two swords. The fight began and as Gerald warned Alphonse gave him the beating of her life to Diana, the bar of life began to drop dramatically, but Diana could beat him and slowly lowering the bar of life of Alphonse, after a minute of combat, Alphonse already had the battle won only one more beat and Diana was history.

"It's your end." Gerald sentenced and attack with his character but the character of Helga fought back and jumped back. Helga then executes a few quick movements on the machine panel and then releases the joystick and then turned to Phoebe.

"Ready! we go!" Helga said and her friend watched in amazement.

"But you have not yet won." Phoebe replied

"Yes, I win, believe me." Helga said smiling. In the game, Diana attacked at her enemy with a series of spectacular kicks completing a combo of three hundred hits consecutive, Alphonse was defeated instantly and then came the sign "Diane win"

"She won." Sid said stunned

"I cannot believe it." Stinky said.

"Helga wins Fatality!" Helga said and turned to Phoebe "Now we go?"

Arnold overwhelmed contemplates to Helga.

"I did not think that played so well, I did not know that technique" Arnold said, then turned to Gerald strange and paralyzed with the hand on the stick "Gerald? Gerald? Are you okay Gerald?"

The boy did not answer the call of Arnold was staring at the sign of "game over" and the counter of zero wins.

Gerald was about to break the handle of the machine. His bonus went to hell with his honor.

"Phoebe, I need you seriously." Helga said and then Gerald turned on his heel and pointed a finger.

"Where are you go?!" Scream a point hit to Arnold with his hand, he would have beaten if Arnold did not dodge.

"Direct at my house. Why?"

"You're not going anywhere, I want the revenge!" Gerald demanded.

"After." Helga said boring.

"No, I want revenge." He insisted altered.

"Gerald calm." Arnold said.

"Come show me that it was not luck." Gerald said, ignoring his friend.

"Luck was not I tell you." Helga said, and things heated up.

"So?" Gerald was furious.

"If you want I can show you." Helga accept the challenge and return to the podium, returning to fight along her character Diana, Gerald chose to Alphonse and turned fight, engaged in a relentless struggle, whose outcome could not be more catastrophic, 20-0 for Helga. Gerald could not do anything against the technique of Diana's ruthless. At the end of the Pataki got bored.

"It's over I'm outta here" Helga said after her 20th consecutive victory "I have calluses on my hands."

"Revenge!" Gerald demanded.

"Demons! We know who is better here there is no point to continue"

"Revenge!"

"Get over it you're not going to win" Helga said "Go get a life, loser." She walked toward the exit.

"Go back and fight me!" Gerald challenge, but Helga did not stop left out of the establishment. Gerald knelt totally defeated, surrounded by children who watched with scorn and pity.

"I'm finished!" said raised his hands to heaven "I was defeated in my own game and for a girl! I do not deserve to live!"

"Gerald calm down, it's just a game." Arnold said.

"I'm history is over!" Gerald said and his hands dropped to the ground and just missing a reflector that light his tragedy.

O_O

Phoebe reached at Helga after a block.

"Helga amazed." Phoebe said very surprised

"Do not be surprised Phoebe, I've played this game all my life" explained Helga, walking hurriedly "Defeat Gerald was very easy, but thanks to that idiot I lost a lot of time, Phoebe need to lend me the homework of tomorrow."

"The homework of math? Did not you? It is very long." Phoebe said

"Why do you think I have such hurry, let's go." Helga said and walked toward the house of her friend, who stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Ok." Phoebe agreed with resignation and followed.

O_O

The next day, Gerald came to school, stopping at the threshold, would be a difficult day but had to face adversity. Deep breath and made his entry into the building, when Gerald entered, all eyes fell upon him.

"The loser has entered at the building!" Wolfgang said pointed towards Gerald "people, greet to the loser that defeated by a girl."

"Loser!" Chorused the mates fifth grade and Gerald shrugged trying to turn a deaf ear, but it was impossible, all mocked until the girls, the support of his best friend did not help anything. The torment pursued them to his classroom.

"Good morning Loser." Sid greeted him

"Leave me alone." Gerald said sitting at his desk.

"How are we going to call? You loser, a girl win you." Harold said in the next row.

"You do not say anything; also a girl kicked your ass." Gerald replied. Crossing his arms bothered without turning toward the fat.

"Yes but not as humiliating." Harold said, eating his lunch box. The boy was fed up with this situation as he wished to smash the culprit of it all, Helga. He wished to finish her both virtual and real. She entered the classroom, bouncing with joy and immediately went to the desk of Gerald.

"How are you, Loser?" Helga Asked mockingly.

"I ready to the revenge, Pataki." Gerald warned frowning.

"Oh but that aggressiveness" commented Helga and sat on the desk of Gerald "Right?"

"Revenge! Today at 4 in the arcade, same place, same game." Gerald dared.

"I have no money." Helga said.

"I'll lend you." Gerald said.

"What you'll need to dig your grave." Helga said and her words altered to Gerald, he imagined in the world the "Killer Queen" rose from his chair and killed at Helga with his sword.

"I do not think, this time I´m ready." Gerald said defiantly.

"So you have a secret technique?" Helga asked coming towards him.

"Why not come to find out." Gerald said also approaching and stood looking face to face with Helga, growling as two rabid dogs. Stinky then rose from his chair and pushed Helga, she fell on Gerald, Stinky confused, turned to see what had happened.

"Willikers!" He said when he saw Helga on Gerald, with lips glued in a big kiss, kiss that was watched by all their classmates. An exclamation mocking and laughter filled the place. Helga and Gerald immediately separated, nauseated, Helga clutching her neck with both hands, and Gerald spitting.

"Yuck!" Gerald shouted and Helga turned to him angrily.

"Miserable, erased the last vestiges of his sweet lips with your foul mouth!" Helga cried raising her fist. The classmates did an exclamation of surprise.

"Is say..." Helga corrected "was crap."

The Pataki disgusted and upset met Phoebe, who made a face of disgust and left the classroom and then she look at the backseat of Gerald, Arnold was with both hands under the chin with an unreadable expression.

O_O

Phoebe was angry, very angry, did not like what she saw, Even though it was her best friend, she hate it profoundly.

"Phoebe waits." Helga begged and followed her into the bathroom for girls.

"Let me..." she said, and pulling the door shut in her face.

"Do not make a show, it was an accident." Helga explained, opening the door.

"To me not it seemed." Phoebe said her back with arms folded close to mourn.

"It was an accident I swear by all the demons." Helga swore and Phoebe abruptly turned to her

"Would you like that I kiss Arnold." Phoebe said and Helga was impressed with the words.

"Do not blaspheme!" Helga Said "just to mention, I will kill you."

"You imagine how I feel. Phoebe said. She arrived in the classroom when she saw that scene.

"Listen Phoebe, look at me, you think that I like" Helga pointed with both forefingers "Would rather kiss a pig's ass."

"Helga." Phoebe said annoying.

"You're not the only one left affected, believe me, I was extremely prejudiced" Helga Said "How I will recover the candor both cost me to steal? The fate has in charge of erasing all traces of his lips; I do not have any memory, now."

Phoebe left her fury.

"And as I will overcome, not be the first to kiss my true love?" Phoebe said and then looked to Helga

"If you hit me, we are at peace?" Helga said.

O_O

His first kiss was with the devil; Gerald could not be more dissatisfied with destiny.

"Is horrible!" Gerald exclaimed sadly sitting in the stands in the courtyard "Humbles me, makes fun of me and gives me the kiss of death!"

"Bad luck." His friend Commented with extreme seriously and Gerald turned to Arnold.

"And why are you so serious?"

"You prefer that I laugh at your misfortunes?" Arnold Said.

"No but…"

"It not was nice scenery if you want to know." Arnold said with one hand under the chin, almost in the pose of the "Le Penseur".

"Needless to say it, I kiss Helga G. Pataki, was horrible! Gerald said in disgust.

"It's not so bad." Arnold commented.

"Not?!" Gerald replied jumping the stands "It is not wrong to kiss the ugliest girl in the world? Do not tell me that you liked?"

"Not." He refused

"Oh great! Gerald said with his hands behind "but, I will remove this humiliation, I defeat Helga in "Killer Queen" and I recover my honor ... let's go Arnold, We have much to do." Gerald walked away, while Arnold sighed heavily, following him.

O_O

Gerald buy the copy of the game, and then he went to Sunset Arm and put the cartridge into the console to play and train and so defeating Helga.

"Well here's the plan, I will play until I can stop this deadly technique and you're going to help." He said and handed the joystick to Arnold.

"Do not think you're taking this seriously?" Arnold asked boredom.

"It is honor, Arnie, Helga left me as a fool, the rat must die!" Gerald exclaimed raising his fist.

"Hey!" His friend claimed, insulted.

"Sorry man, I'm so exalted, she exasperated me." Gerald apologized and beginning the game by pressing the button of "star". They chose their characters Alphonse and Diana and started the fight, Gerald controlling to Alphonse, hit with rages at the character controlled by Arnold and beat him to exhaustion, but the boy survived the attacks of the enemy and before losing, managed that Diana execute her deadly technique and defeating Alphonse. Gerald turned to him looking hatred.

"What?!" I see Helga and I learned the commands. Arnold said, Gerald was angry at first but then excited.

"Again." He said and returned to play. After round 25, Gerald managed to stop the deadly technical of his enemy and when he did he could defeat him. When Gerald sees in the screen "Alphonse win". He is feeling immensely happy.

"Yes! Yees! Yeeees!" Gerald said throwing the joystick to the ground and raised his arms as if he had been declared world champion "I win! I Wiin!"

"Congratulations" congratulate Arnold with some sarcasm in his voice "and now what?"

"The next is Helga." Gerald said.

O_O

Gerald challenge at Helga in the arcade, she could not refuse, they gathered in front of the machine "Killer Queen" looking like a pair of cowboys engaged in a duel to the death, while a wheel of children were around.

"This is the final fight; here we confirm that such loser is Gerald." Sid said

"Gerald you are exaggerating a lot with this, it's ridiculous, just is a game." Arnold told looking the boy very upset by the words of Sid.

"Hey! Who are you? You are his friend or is his mom." Wolfgang said pounding his arm. The boy save silent while Gerald and Helga taking position and put their hands on levers and buttons.

"You will see, after this you will need psychiatrist." Helga said

"That remains to be seen." Gerald said and beginning the fight, the two characters were very evenly matched, and neither let her guard down. A round won Alphonse and the other won Diana. At the beginning of the third round, the fight was match, but then the advantage was Alphonse, Diana was losing power dramatically but that was what wanted Helga, when Diana was at the critical point, Helga made her movement and Diana attacked but to her surprise, Alphonse stopped her technique with his sword in a single movement, Helga was stunned, her character is complete disadvantage, a single hit of his enemy and would be the end. The audience was ecstatic.

"Hasta la vista, baby!" Gerald sentenced making his last move that would end the fight but suddenly the screen of machine goes black. The electric fluid, failed, leaving all in darkness for a few seconds. When returned the electricity and machine came back on, Gerald was about to slit his wrists.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Helga G. Pataki American patriot, undefeated in the game of "Killer Queen" with 21 wins in total, officially withdraws from combat." Helga said with the arms up claiming to be an absolute champion.

"Noo!" Gerald exclaimed in disbelief. Helga once again declared him as the absolute killer queen.

O_O

Gerald had no other choice but to live with defeat, He learned that not every time is won but the experience he had was valuable, Gerald enrolled in an arcade championship "Killer Queen" and was winner , beating the end, nothing less than the invincible Diana. Gerald put the trophy in his room and admired it with pride, before his older brother Jeimi O stole it to store your tools.

Helga continued her life. One day passing through the Arcade and stared at the machine, she was throw a coin at the machine and chose Diana, was ready to kick butt, when someone challenge to a duel, when activate the second player, Helga looked back and saw beside Arnold.

"Oh! Want me to kick your ass, masochist." Helga said, while Arnold chooses a character called "Prince" who brandished a sword.

"I'm not an easy enemy Helga." He said and started the game.

"I knew that the loser of Gerald won the tournament of the best gamer in town." Helga said while her characters hit to character of Arnold.

"Yes, but Gerald still annoying for to lost." He said and Prince returned the hit to Diana.

"Nothing to be done, I am the best!" Helga said "Nobody can earn me, much less a dumb Football Head"

"Do not underestimate, Helga." Arnold said and in the dashboard, the rivals executed their super technical, the screen shine, and then the two characters were in K.O. The kids looked at the screen and looked among themselves.

"Well, that was a draw." Arnold said and they smiled.

To be continued…

Thanks followers and anonymous by your reviews and favorites, I so sorry by my mad english.

kiss and a hugs!

Hebo


	6. The ghost of other land

Chapter 6: The ghost of other land

The phone rang a few times before being contested by Pookie, who spoke with the voice of receptionist.

"Good afternoon, Sunset Arm extravagant palace, Elizabeth Taylor speaks what I can contribute?" She listened intently and then pointed with the speaker phone, to grandpa who down the stairs "is for you"

"For me? Do not tell me it is a debt collector? Why not in the mood" Grandpa Phil took the horn "yes?" Grandpa speaks...

Grandpa listened to who was on the other side of the line, and to hear the message, Grandpa made a worried expression and scratched his bald head.

"Miss thanks, we will go immediately." Grandpa hung up and turned to Pookie.

"Is Jimmy seems to be very sick" He said to Pookie "seems to be that he stays in the last frontier and asked us to go and see him"

"Not waste time, cowboy, let's go, if we hurry we reach the last train." Pookie said and ran to the stairs.

"But we cannot leave the house alone, much less to Arnold and he is at school." Grandpa said

"Let by him." Grandma resolved and jumped two steps before being retained by the grandpa again.

"Wait Cookie I have a better idea, we can him leave in charge of the house, I do not think there is a problem, Arnold does not need babysitter, well can stay in charge of the boarding house." Phil said

"Good idea! Very well we leave immediately." Pookie said and of two steps jumped to the second floor

"Do not pack the house, Pookie." Grandpa said.

0_0

The kids, Arnold and Gerald returning from school, when they saw the Grandpa's Packard, cross as a racing car in the street and turn, back to them.

"Grandma, what happens?" Arnold asked.

"No time to respond." Pookie replied stepping on the accelerator and it started forward to 500 per hour. When the car passed for the house, grandpa stepped out carrying a suitcase.

"Pookie does not leave me!" Grandpa scream "and you are not in NASCAR!"

"Grandpa!"

The grandpa turned and met Arnold.

"Ah I was waiting Shortman" Grandpa said "something happened, my old friend Jimmy Kafka needs me and I have to go, I go with grandma, so You was in charge of Sunset Arm."

The news takes by surprise to the kids.

"Me?" But ... the kid replied.

"Do not worry; there will be no problem, I let the numbers in the fridge, if Oskar or some lunatic gets crazy, you call to 911." Grandpa said.

"But..." Arnold said not sure and then his friend Gerald intervened.

"Do not worry Phil, we'll take care of boardinghouse, you can go quite." Gerald said determined.

"Very good" the grandpa said while Packard back "here comes my train, behave yourself, we shall soon return."

"Ok grandpa." Arnold said. Grandpa was get in the car, when appeared Oskar

"Hey Grandpa! Who is in charge of the boardinghouse?" The tenant asked bluntly.

"Arnold." Grandpa answered and threw suitcase in the back of the car.

"You should not leave it to an adult?" Oskar said

"He does not need babysitter like you." Phil said knowing beforehand their intentions

"But ... and dinner ¿Who 'n go make dinner?" The tenant Said.

"Arrange as you can be seen there" the grandpa said and boarded the Packard "Good luck Shortman!"

"Adios mi vida!" Grandma said and the car sped off. The kids followed him with his eyes, until out of sight.

"How lucky you are, you have the house to yourself." Gerald said between closed eyes.

"I disagree with this decision." Oskar replied.

"Mr. Kokoschka not be angry, that I am in charge, did not change anything in the sunset Arm." Arnold reassured

"You are a kid" Oskar said doubting of his abilities "a kid cannot be in charge."

"We could with a florist store." Gerald said and crossed his arms

0_0

The next morning, the routine was the usual, Arnold awakened and after stretching, got up and dressed, down to the kitchen, meeting with a delicious breakfast.

"Good morning..." Elsa the artist greeted, dropping the fried eggs on a plate.

"Good morning." He returned the greeting; seem strange to find someone other than her grandma in the kitchen.

"I take the timee to make breakfaast." Elsa said and smiled.

"Wow Mrs. Elsa thanks!" Arnold said.

"Oh it's no trouble, a kid like you should eat right and you are growing." She said and served chocolate in a cup.

"Thanks." Arnold thanked and went to sit at the table, with the other tenants; Elsa put the breakfast in front of him and left the kitchen, carrying their respective breakfast.

"Well... And our breakfast?" Oskar demanded holding a fork.

"You are big enough to makee youur own breakfast." She replied and left.

"Ungrateful! Traitor!" Ernie roared hitting the table, Suzie at that moment entered the kitchen.

"Do not exasperated, I'll take care of guests' food, until the Grandma back." She said and got down to work.

"Oh no...!" Oskar lamented

"What you're trying to say? Oskar, what my food is bad?" His wife reclaimed, putting her arms akimbo.

"Not honey, your food is delicious." Oskar said smiled, Arnold finished his breakfast in silence and went to school.

0_0

The P.S 118 went into recess; all children went to the dining room to pick up their lunches in the trays.

"So your grandparents left the city." Sid said as they gathered around the table.

"Yes, they back tomorrow." Arnold replied.

"Then you have the house to yourself. Stinky said.

"Not exactly, the guests are in the boarding house. He explained.

"Your grandpa must trust in you a lot." Sid said.

"Is true, my parents never let me charge of the house, Prefer to my brother Jeimi O." Gerald said taking seat.

"I have a brilliant idea, as your grandparents, not are in home, why we do a party? Today is the day indicated" Sid said.

"I don't know, I do not think that's a good idea." Arnold said, while holding a glass of juice.

"It is not the first time you do a party, I do not think there is any problem, your grandparents did not get angry, c'mon Arnold what you say?" Sid got up from his chair and leaned toward Arnold "true that is a big idea." The kid did not know what to say.

"What do you think, Gerald?" He asked to his best friend, and Gerald pondered a second.

"I do not expect to see troubles, but I was not would call 'a party' I would call 'meeting' sounds less outrageous." Gerald said and that seemed to convince Arnold.

"So, what are you saying Arnold?" Sid insisted

"Is a good idea!" Arnold said.

"Yeah!" Sid said.

"But only invite people you know." Arnold asked.

"Whatever you say, Arnold." Stinky said.

"Then we will meet at 6:00 PM." Gerald said and the kids were in agreement.

0_0

After school, the kids returned to Sunset Arm, at turned the corner; they listened to music at high decibels. The sound came from the boarding house.

"It seems that the party started without us." Gerald said and they were to boarding house, they looked for the window of the house and saw to the guests in a party, with the music "Le Freak" The kid angry left the window and entered through the front door. Everyone was dancing like crazy, when the music stopped, the guest stayed static in the air and looking, they found Arnold, arms folded.

"Arnold, you're back... How are you?" Oskar asked, taken off the cap of lamp, which had for hat.

"I do not think that's a good idea to have a party while my grandparents are out." He said without the slightest smile on his face.

"Oh c'mon Arnold, we're just having fun a little." Oskar said."

"I do not like." Arnold said.

"We only a little of amusement" Oskar said and switched the stereo, Arnold returned to switch off, and the guest returned switched the stereo, and Arnold turn switched off, again.

"Come on, do not be so party pooper." Oskar said and switched the stereo once more, and then Arnold unplugged the power cable and stayed with it in their hands.

"Before continuing with the party, I think we should put some rules." Arnold said. When in the threshold of living room, Sid appeared.

"Everything is ready, we can start the party." Before the announcement, all the guests turned to Arnold. In that precise moment he lost control.

"You will do a party? Then there is no problem if we follow our own?" Oskar asked and blinked repeatedly.

"Do not worry Arnold, we will be more moderate." Ernie said.

"Ok!" Arnold grudgingly accepted, returning the cable of power of the stereo to Oskar, he smiled was launched on the stereo, but then did not know where it went.

"Hey Arnold? Where was this?" Oskar asked. Gerald went to help, while Arnold sighed boring.

"Well, listen guys, I will meet with my friends on the roof of Sunset Arm; please do not go to throw the house out the window." He asked. Arnold knew well the guests, they are very crazy, and a party could trigger a potential catastrophe.

"We promised." They swore.

"Continue the party! Oskar said and switched the stereo at full power, the sound wave sends flying the kid, while the guests danced.

"Silence, I'll call the police! "Scream a neighbor, covering her ears from a neighboring house. Arnold filed along with Gerald toward the corridor.

"I think you did it right." Gerald said.

"I do not know Gerald I think I just lose control." Arnold said not according to the situation.

"Do not see well." Gerald said, and then Sid came to his side.

"Hey guys, others are coming Do you already have everything ready?"

"In a second" Arnold said and went to the kitchen, Elsa was there, she the only one who did not join in the fun. Elsa was baking a cake.

"Hi! Mrs. Elsa."

"Hi! Arnold, Hi! Gerald" Elsa said "I see that you cannot stopped the party"

"No, but they promised not exceeded" Arnold said boring.

"They not have good taste in music." Elsa said.

"It's good music, Mrs. Elsa, but cannot be appreciated with too volume" Arnold said while walked towards the exit "I'll be on the roof."

"Okay if call your grandpa?" Elsa Asked and the kid stopped in the act

"I speak with him." Arnold said

0_0

It was exactly 6:02 pm, when arrived the first invited, Arnold ran to open the door and met with Iggy and Stinky.

"Hi Arnold" Stinky said and then he fixed at the high volume of music "Is not this a little high volume for a meeting?"

"A little" Arnold said invited to spend "Come to the roof."

The kid accompanied his companions, when more kids arrived, this time were Harold and Patty, followed by Rhonda, Nadine and Sheena, the Arnold's classmates.

"Let me tell you it was a great idea, Arnold." Rhonda said on entering, raising an eyebrow to notice the noise. Curly came arrived after accompanied by Brainy the asthmatic boy, and Arnold assumed they were all, yet the door opened again and this time he met the girls in sixth grade, Connie and Maria and behind them came more people. Sunset Arm was filled with people alarmingly. The kid was toward to Sid, who was coming toward him greeting everyone who crossed him.

"How many people did you invite?" He asked.

"Only friends" Sid answered

"Really? Well I see here some that I have never seen in my life." Arnold said.

"Well I also said they could invite their friends."

"That was not a good idea" Arnold said "This is a meeting, not a party where everyone is invited, if things go well, in ten minutes everybody will be stuck here."

Gerald came at that time.

"Man, this no longer can call meeting." Gerald said.

"You're right Gerald and were because Sid came to invite the entire world." Arnold said.

"Do not invite everyone... I said nothing to Helga." Sid said.

"And therefore neither to Phoebe, Right?" Gerald replied annoyed.

"Well, no ... I pass over." Sid said shrug.

"Get out of my way" Gerald said and pushed to Sid "I'm calling Phoebe; this is no party for me without her."

The kid was looking for the phone, while Arnold was beginning to worry, things were not going as he wanted, your party and the party of his guests were out of control, He wanted to stop right there the Party, but has were very rude. Someone knocked on the door, and Arnold went to see, thinking it might be Helga and Phoebe. He find not with they, but with a particular character that pushed him.

"Move, Football head!" Wolfgang roared, he was the bully of the neighborhood that was in the fifth year "So here's the party."

The bully entered accompanied by Edmund, the kid who always accompanied him.

"What are you doing here?" Arnold Asked

"I invite me to learn that some knucklehead was having a party without adult supervision and I could not resist coming."

"If you are looking create problems, you are not welcome." Arnold said, the big guy grabbed him by the neck and lifted him.

"Do not be a bad host... You not know that's rude." He complained.

"Arnold. You are okay?" Gerald asked appearing without imagining that he would meet with Wolfgang "oh no he here!"

"You should be happy that the great Wolfgang is here, a party is not party without me." Wolfgang said and he freed to Arnold in the air, falling to the floor.

"Arnold." Gerald exclaimed up going to his aid.

"Let's go, see where the people. Wolfgang told at his companion and entered.

"This is mad, with Wolfgang here, Sunset Arm is at risk, and all is out of control." Arnold said.

"In this case we are looking a responsible adult." Gerald said.

"Who?" Arnold asked pointing to the living room where all the adults were dancing like crazy non-stop for several hours.

"Come up with Elsa, she is crazy, but for now she is the most suitable." They ran into the room 8 and repeatedly beat.

"Mrs. Elsa.! Arnold said, knocking on the door repeatedly. There was no answer.

"Where did she go?" Gerald Asked.

"I don't know." Arnold said.

"In that case, we to act naturally, we not provoke to Wolfgang and all is well." The kid Suggested.

"Agree" Arnold accept and then added "Remember not to ask anything at Sid."

0_0

The craze reached its highest point near the middle night, Sunset Arm was the kingdom of anarchy and bustle, and everyone was out of control. When it seemed everything was going directly to catastrophe. A power transformer that was feeding to a large part of neighborhood began to fail and there was a blackout. The people waited expectantly by the return of electricity but did not return and boredom and tiredness invaded the place. The guests went to sleep and a few others began to leave. Those who stayed, a considerable amount of kids gathered in the kitchen.

"Demons" Wolfgang complained lighted by a pair of candles laid on the table "there a power failure and this pigsty are breaking down."

"If this is not to your liking, you can go." Arnold said offended.

"Forget it, something we can do here, right boys?"

"Yeah!" The group cries.

"For example, Why not show us your room?" The bully said. The idea that this mastodon set foot in your room, his sacred place, scared to Arnold.

"Not." He denied.

"Do not?" There are no adults to defend you, so you have no choice. Wolfgang made it clear and rose from the table, taking one of the candles.

"You aren't going anywhere." Arnold said, but the big guy pushed him to a side

"Take off..." Wolfgang said and advanced unstoppable followed by other kids, Arnold rose and advanced quickly in the darkness, beside to Gerald.

"Them up!" Wolfgang said and between strangers and familiar guys, tried catching him, but failed. The kids avoided all the obstacles and they reached the stairs, and rapidly they running across the corridor toward to the attic of the house, the Arnold's room. Wolfgang followed him closely and was about to reach us, but the kids achieved closed the door. Wolfgang began to beat and repeatedly pushing the door while back the horde that seemed equal to the Inquisition, expected, lit by candles.

"Open the door! We will not do anything; you are a paranoid, Football Head!" Wolfgang said, trying to deceive them.

"And now we do?" Arnold Asked.

"I do not know, this is out of control" Gerald said "At what moment we enter at this mess?"

"At exactly 6 pm" Arnold said "We need to find a solution, go out the window and seek help."

"Good idea and if any of those crazy we are waiting." Gerald replied. Wolfgang was outside banging on the door

"Open the door or we will burn the house." The bully said and this affirmation alarmed to Arnold.

"Would he?" He Asked.

"I do not think this so crazy." Gerald said.

Arnold was in serious troubles, no one came to help, the gang of fourth-grade was crowded into the kitchen and guests were sleeping.

Arnold and Gerald were practically at the mercy of bullies, yet one of the doors opened and Elsa appeared, attracted to the scandal.

"What happen heere?"

"Ha! You must be the nanny of football head, come here, there are a couple of babies needing a diaper change." The bully said, pointed with his thumb.

"I see that this is not a formal meeting but a crazy party's better go your home." Elsa said calmly.

"Best mind your own business, Grandma, we go when we want." Wolfgang challenged threatening, ignoring the authority of Elsa as adult.

"Ah yes! You'll see, who is the baby." Elsa said and returned to her room, closed the door.

"The house is ours ... let's break down the door." Wolfgang said and all chanted. It seemed that all was lost for Arnold. Lightning struck very close to the house giving a more dramatic touch to the situation and a wind swept the corridor, extinguish light of the candles, leaving the children in the dark.

"Open up!" Wolfgang screams in the dark "we are in the dark ... outta there Football head."

The door of Elsa opened again and someone came out.

"Again, that woman so crazy." Maria said between the crowds.

"Hey Grandma I told you not to mess!" Wolfgang growled to the shadow that towered in the tumult "Hey not listening!"

The figure did not move, lightning lit up her, but it was Elsa, was someone supernatural. The appearance get up the head and opened her red eyes, illuminated the corridor, leaving everyone speechless.

"The party's over." The monster said and laughed, macabre and infernal.

A scream shook all towns and a stampede exited out of the house. The invaders fled in terror running through the streets, Wolfgang in first place, leaving all his wish to keep bothering. The guests went out to see what happened.

"What's happened?" Ernie asked followed by the others and found the spectral figure in the middle of the corridor shining by itself.

"Ayy! Mama what is this?!" Oskar cries.

"It's a demon!" Mr. Hyunh cried and Suzy cry and she ran out the house, followed by others. The guests fled in terror, barefoot and in pajamas and lost in the dark.

Silence and calm returned to the guesthouse.

0_0

The door to the room of Arnold opened slightly and Gerald looked a desert landscape.

"There is nobody." Gerald said and opened the door, and looked the luminous figure, in middle of corridor, Gerald cry, and closed the door.

"What happened, Gerald?" Arnold asked worried to see his expression.

"There's something ugly out there and is not is Wolfgang." Gerald said scared and then the door opened slightly and across of the aperture, Elsa appeared, looking like Jack Torrance, Gerald was startled and screaming went to hide behind Arnold, to who the tips of his hair multiplied.

"Calm, I am Elsa" Elsa said, open the door.

"Mrs. Elsa, that terrible scare has given us." Arnold said bewildered.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"There's a monster out there." Gerald said alarmed.

"Not a monster." Elsa said and pointed down where the spectrum shining, was a horrible skeleton dressed of suit with big hat.

"What is that?!" Gerald cried behind of Elsa.

"Is a Catrina, A Mexican asked me to sculpt her for the Day of the Dead" Elsa said and down the stairs "look! Her eyes shine."

"It's horrible." Gerald said and then the other kids appeared walked for the corridor with caution.

"What happened?" Harold asked and looked the catrina and shouted.

"What is that horrible thing?" Rhonda asked scared, pointing to the spectre.

"Do not try her so, she have feelings, she represents all the dead." The creator defended her and hugging her took her to her room.

"Horrible! Rhonda said.

"That was what scared to everyone?" Stinky asked

"Yes, she was. Arnold said, and sighed.

"What horrible thing." Rhonda said again.

"Well that horrible thing saved my home." Arnold said tired and sat on the stairs.

"That night so crazy!" Gerald said, and sat down beside his.

"Well, we are fine." Stinky said to see that everything returned to normal. Elsa left her room with a pair of candle lamps.

"I will go to the kitchen to see if nobody ate my cake." She said and gave one of the lamps to Sid

"What we do now?" Harold asked.

"I say that telling scary stories? Sid suggested

"That's scary, as if we had enough." Harold replied.

"Do not be coward." Sid said.

"I am not a coward but I do not like horror stories and you cannot think of anything better to do." Harold said.

"I think it's an excellent idea" Gerald said "the night is perfect, after the siege, is hour of terror.

0_0

Everyone gathered in the room of Arnold and they sat to listen, the stories of the guardian of urban legends, Gerald Johanssen.

"I would like to hear a story with insects." Nadine asked

"I do not remember any history with insect but after the scare to take me with the Catrina, I remembered a story I read on the Internet, some time, is a story coming from distant lands" Gerald said from the couch folding.

"What's your name?" Sid asked

"It is the legend of 'The Cry'" and after the title came the sound of lightning, moving to children to the stage of the story "¿and why I want to tell the story of The Cry? because she is a wandering ghost that round by the world, her story begins after the dinosaurs and the arrival of the colonists to these lands, nobody knows her origin, some say it is a mother who lost her children in the river and others say it is a goddess lost in time, the truth is that she is a woman who crying every night while wandering aimlessly, who have had the misfortune to encounter her on the road, see to white woman, who cries and to ask 'Where are my children?' And then pursues her victim between whining and drags him through the streets, wanting to take him to hell, the victim who escapes from "The Cry" not sleep for several days and when asleep, he dreams of her. This ghost is so terrible that even to came steal children, believing that at last found one of their children. Why did this story? Because run the rumor has it that The Cry on her pilgrimage has come to this neighborhood searching for what lost centuries ago ... End."

A lightning lit up Gerald.

"Wow that fear." Sid said

"Thank you very much Gerald, now because of your stupid stories I will not be able to sleep tonight." Harold protested.

"Don't worry! 'The Cry' will not appear here or in your home, Harold. Stinky said.

"You do not know any" Harold angrily protested "The Cry and any ghost scares at any time, Do you think need permission to scare? The ghost may appear at this moment across the door."

And just at that moment in the doorway, lit up to a woman in a bathrobe with a knife and a large smile. The kids gave a cry of horror at this apparition.

"Damn!" Complained the spectrum, which was none other than Elsa carrying a knife and a piece of cake in the hand "these ruffians ate my artwork."

"But if is the crazy woman." Harold sighed relieved after nearly had a heart attack.

"What happens? Why screaming?" She asked confused.

"Mrs. Elsa I would be grateful not to enter to my room brandishing a knife and shouting, almost killed us." Arnold said.

"Especially, if we are telling horror stories" Gerald explained standing in shock.

"Horror stories?" She asked with interest.

"We tell the story of The Cry." Sid said.

"The Cry, I listening that story when I was small but I was not scared as when I listening the history that told me the Mexican of the Catrina." Elsa told

"Which? What was the name?" Gerald asked interested in adding another story his compendium of urban legends. Elsa sat in a chair, holding the knife.

"Have you heard of this movie called 'The Hand That Rocks the Cradle'? This is also the story of a hand but not in a common hand of a person, not, This is the story of 'Furry Hand'" Elsa said and was illuminated by the light of lamp that stood in the middle of the room "This is the story that happened many years ago, there was once a little girl, she lived at home with her mom and dad" the kids were transported immediately to the stage of the protagonist "everything was normal at the life of little girl, yet when the night came. The little girl was visited by a supernatural creature, that appeared at the window, was a hand with large and black nails and covered with thick hair, appeared but only the hand, not the rest of the body, only the hand appeared, stretching like a dark band, walked the shadows to get to her bed, and crawled on the sheets and touched her feet, the girl did not close the eyes and the monster waiting. The girl could not sleep because if she did, the Furry Hand would steal your soul. One day she told her grandmother and she gave him a magic herb that would protect her of the monster. The next night, the little girl made a circle with herbs around the bed and lay down to await the diabolical hand, she appeared promptly and did the same routine stretched like a snake to reach her bed, yet finally stopped and frightened left. The girl finally could to sleep peacefully, yet the hand stayed waiting all the nights but thanks to the circle could not do anything, she could live quiet, until the day of your birthday number 16, that day the 'Furry Hand' never returned. The girl grew up and married and had a beautiful baby. A full moon night, while she lulled to her little baby. The 'Furry Hand' reappeared but not by to her, but by to his Little baby, she protected with the circle of herb but did not work, the hand broke up the circle with her fingernails black and crawled up the baby but stopped under the watchful eye of the mother and stand there waiting, scratching the floor, She did not lose sight and so spent the night and the next and the mother was never able to close their eyes, was kept awake night after night avoiding that the Furry Hand will take his son ... the end.

Elsa's story ended with the laughter of her.

"So she had to watch your child forever?" Gerald asked.

"Yes ... each night until the end." Elsa replied

"Sinister."

"That story is horrible!" Rhonda said.

"The Furry Hand will take anything, especially children who misbehave, well so they say and it seems that is not only evil hand in the world, there are many in and out of the earth like plants." Elsa said, quickly imagined the scene, hands surrounding them everywhere.

"That fear, I not know what to do." Harold said hugging his knees.

"C´mon Harold does not have believed that the evil hand exists?" Arnold asked.

"Harold is a hen! He scared as when we tell the story of the Headless Cabbie." Sid added.

"Shut up, more than a legend proved true, Right, Gerald?" Harold replied angrily. The kid swallowed hard as he remembered his encounter with 'four-eyed Jack'

"If true, if people tell this history is because it's have some truth." Gerald replied by loosening the collar of his shirt.

"But that does not mean it will appear The Cry or Furry Hand in this place, don't worry Harold. Arnold calmed him.

"You do not know any, bravo, if they want to appear they will because we are talking about them do you think they need a passport to come to scare?" Harold said. A deep silence hung over the place, nobody said anything and the only movement was registered was the dance of the flame in the lamp. Was when something fell heavily on Harold's shoulder, a hand-shaped object, the fat kid scream and his scream was heard three blocks around and triggered a collective panic that ended off with a lamp broken on the floor, all children ran into the darkness of the room.

"Calm down is me." Sid confessed in the shadows. Arnold with the flashlight, pointed to kid, carried a baseball glove in hand.

"Sid! You are stupid, we almost kill fright." Replied Rhonda exasperated

"That was the idea." Sid said, Harold that almost crying, stood up and grabbed his neck

"Listen, other of those jokes and I kill you." Harold said and slammed to Sid into the ground. Rhonda and others shared their views.

"Well, should go for another lamp that is in the kitchen, who's comes with me?" Elsa asked, Nobody support for the initiative to go down to the kitchen except Arnold.

"I go with you." He said, and jumped out of bed.

"Well." Elsa said and both left the room.

0_0

The kid and Elsa walked toward to the kitchen, where was lighting the lamp that Elsa had left, Arnold was about to enter, when a knock on the door.

"Who the heell is?" Elsa asked "Who gets to come in this darkness? I'll see whoo is."

"Well." Arnold went to the kitchen and Elsa went to answer the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It is we!" A voice answered clear and strong.

"We... who?"

"Helga, Phoebe and a loser, open, we're freezing out here, and are very dark." The unmistakable voice of the girl demanded

"All right." Elsa said. Arnold was by the lamp was on the table when a cold strong wind came through the window, the kid was to close the window, when he heard a noise behind him, a door closing.

"Mrs. Elsa?" Arnold asked but did not see anyone, there were more noises, he found a kitchen faucet leak, Arnold went to close it and then he heard a cry.

"Sid is you?" Arnold asked looking with the flashlight "Sid if another of your jokes is not funny."

Assumed that him was trying to feigning the cries of The Cry, there were more cries were the cries of a woman, if it was Sid, he was doing very well, the kid was toward the lamp and suddenly the noises were heard, not from the corridor, but just behind him, the sound come together with a loud bang and a terrifying cry.

"Oh! My children!"

Fear seized him, something told her that he should not be turned but he did and when he did, there a figure shinning of standing in front of him but it was not Sid, was a woman dressed in white painted for blue tears. Arnold dropped the flashlight on the floor and scream and his scream alarmed to Elsa who was at the door, along with Phoebe, Helga and Eugene "the boy accident" who was lame.

"What happens?" Elsa asked turning on her heels.

"My beloved is in danger!" Exclaimed Helga pushing aside to Elsa abruptly, into the wall and ran to where came the cries from Arnold.

Were milliseconds for others, were hours for him, He could see it perfectly, she was pale and cadaverous, her watery eyes were black as a bottomless pit, her aura cold froze the blood, could not move, she walked with arms outstretched afflicted sighing, Arnold only managed to close his eyes.

Then Helga came with expression brave, which vanished at the sight of the spectrum, the girl began to scream, suddenly the lights came, illuminating the place, instantly the ghost evaporated and Sunset Arm door is slammed shut.

"Did something happen bad?" Elsa asked to get to the kitchen along with Phoebe.

"There was someone there" ... Arnold began to say, scared.

"The Cry..." Sid said also appeared on place with all its classmates.

"Or was the Furry Hand?" Stinky asked.

"I don't know, was a woman. Arnold said.

"A woman?" Sid asked.

"Yes and lamented and said 'oh my children!' Arnold said, and Eugene raised his eyebrows.

"Ah no, that was me, I fell into in the stairs, and I almost ran out of descent." Eugene explained and all the kids shrugged to understand the idea.

"No, here was someone, someone supernatural." Arnold insisted.

"Was not your imagination?" Phoebe asked.

"No, Helga saw her." Arnold said, pale

"Helga?" Phoebe asked and everyone turned to see the girl who was mute.

"Helga, you are okay?" Elsa asked and touched her shoulder and the girl collapsed, fainted from fright.

"Helga?!" Everyone rushed to help her.

That night was very interesting in Sunset Arm, a party, a siege and a night of terror, more some unexpected visitors. The mysterious white lady and outside the kitchen window, a hand that slipped his index finger into glass.

0_0

Near a bus station, the Packard slowly approached a phone booth, when stopped, Grandpa down and slammed the door, he was in a bad mood. The trip was long and somewhat fruitless, was eager to return to Sunset Arm. In the car were waiting Pookie and Jimmy Kafka, Grandpa's old friend in the back of car.

"The man is in a bad humor." He said

"He is fine." Pookie said.

"I already apologized several times, was sick and I felt a little lonely and so I asked him to come." Jimmy said.

"He does not like these jokes, you not do again." Pookie said.

"No, I do not expect to end up like Peter and the wolf." Jimmy said smiling.

"Whaat?!" The cry of Grandpa interrupted him "what the guests are gone and not return? Arnold I'll let you in charge of the house more often."

To be continued…


	7. Hey Rose!

Story based in the character created by Craig Bartlett

Chapter 7: Hey Rose!

It opened a fair near the neighborhood, a fair without anything special. Helga Pataki walked the fair and bored by not finding anything interesting, is headed back to her home, she found in the way, a kiosk, away from the hubbub of the fair. Helga came over and found a man with turban and a crystal ball, the typical soothsayer

"Hi! Girl, would you like to know your future?" The man said, nicknamed the great Saurini by the poster at the entrance.

"My future? I doubt you can see my future." Helga replied to doubt the powers of the soothsayer.

"I can see your future how clearly I see the day, give me a chance, I will tell your future for only 3.50." The soothsayer said. Helga Pataki twisted her mouth and decided to give an opportunity, checking the pockets of her jacket, found a pair of coins and gave to the man, without checking its denomination. The soothsayer smiled and rubbed his crystal ball.

"Let's see what can tell me, happy man." Helga said.

"I see in your future... to a girl." The soothsayer said, after that at his crystal ball, was formed a ball of smoke.

"A girl?" Helga asked.

"A girl, a beautiful girl, is a little girl who lived lost in her fantasies, for meeting her, we must go to year 2 of the new era, 17 years in the future, she…"

While the soothsayer talked, Helga was transported to the future, where lived the mysterious girl.

000

"Hey you!"

A voice echoed in the dark and small child lost her balance and fell through the cracks, staying of head, face to face to man.

"Miss, do you think this is appropriate behavior for a lady?" The man asked. The girl hanged from a tree for the knees, scratched her forehead.

"I was just playing Mr. Brown." The little girl said.

"I do not think that is a game, act like a monkey, get down of that tree!"

Hurt by his words, the girl straightened, staying sitting on the tree branch.

"I was not imitating a monkey." The girl replied, bored.

"Whatever, come down before you getting hurt! Would not want to fall and have a broken arm, right?" Mr. Brown said.

The girl climbed to the branch and slid down this, walking towards the tree house and then came down the stairs, to get together with Mr. Brown.

"Already, I am here" The girl said and then thought "Are you happy?"

"These games are dangerous, you can be hurt severely"

"Yes, Mr. Brown." The girl nodded.

"Instead of wasting time, playing, should be studying, your qualifications are dismal." The man reproached without hesitation.

"Yes, Mr. Brown." The girl said mechanically.

"I expect at class punctually Miss, 8 o'clock and hopefully that you not get to sleep." Mr. Brown said.

"Yes, Mr. Brown." The girl nodded again.

Mr. Brown turned around and went. The girl sighed bored; her teacher ruined the fun. A paper airplane hit her head and nailed at one of her pigtails.

"Mr. Brown is a boring, rightly has not one to cry." Said a kid of her age, tousled-haired, freckled, watching from the tree house.

"Yes, he is a bored." The girl said.

"Without life, without dog, so disturbing is dedicated to all children in the neighborhood." The kid said.

"There has more to do." The girl said.

"And so well that we were going, we were about to beat the bastard." The kid said, down the stairs.

"We were so close." The girl said.

Before that Mr. Brown comes. The kids were playing, to monster hunters and were near to beat the white lizard with no eyes, their enemy in the game. Mr. Brown interrupted ruining their fantasy.

"For at least for a while forgot to your mascot" The kid said, reminding her grief "damn! I should not open its beak."

"Where is it? She was kidnapped?" The girl asked.

"If she was kidnapped, they call you soon to ask for rescue y begins the send of pieces into envelopes." The kid said.

"Do not say that Jeremy, I do not know what to do without Doro." The girl said.

"Do not worry Mouse; I assure that she is back, soon." Jeremy said

"Do not call me Mouse, my name not is Mouse." She replied annoyed.

"Whatever you say Mouse" Jeremy said and walked away from the old tree "but with that hairstyle and that weird head, is a good nickname."

000

"…They walked a few blocks and then the little girl said goodbye to her friend and she got home, which was small but with a great history behind its walls." The soothsayer said, and Helga impatient, intervened sharply.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Was supposed that you was reveal my future, not tell me the episode of your favorite series."

"Do not despair little girl, let's going to the heart of this story." The soothsayer said and continued the story.

000

The girl walked toward to her house after saying goodbye to her friend. A cozy little house made of wood and tile.

"I'm home." The girl said, crossing the door.

"Welcome!" Someone said. A young woman. The girl went to the kitchen and found her mother of back, taking some pans from the cupboard "How was your day?"

"Well..." the little girl would say. When the phone rang, her mother answered quickly.

"Hi..." No one spoke and the woman anger said "listening well perverted! This is the fifth time you call me or let to annoy me or I swear I'll going for you, to wherever you are and strangle you with the telephone cord!"

The girl rolled her eyes, turning to the hallway, walked past a small studio closed.

"And Dad?!" She Asked.

"At work" her mother answered pulling the phone "miserable! I thought it was my beloved."

She went to the living room and she found a great tower of gift. The reason, her birthday number 10 was very near. The girl was quick to investigate of who were so many gifts, taking one of the postcards. She read the back of the postcard and her eyes narrowed with bored.

"Mom! Grandpa sent me the wrong card, here is congratulating my aunt." The girl said. At the kitchen, her mother dropped a knife on the onions.

"He not mistaken, I assure you that this postcard is for you…" she said and then added, while cutting vegetables "Rays! My dad is a dumb."

The girl looked at the postcard; her grandfather had the horrible habit of changing the name.

"It's not funny." The girl said

"Ignore him." Her mother said.

"No gifts from my dad." She said after reviewing the tower, and opened the first gift, from her mother's family.

"Do not open that gifts, is not your birthday." Her mother warned her, pointing with knife. The girl left the half-open gift instead.

000

The girl went to her room, was in a basement, down stairs, that was her special place. When closing the door, went dark.

"Lights!" The girl said and immediately the room was illuminated, turning on the computer monitor, which is automatically login.

"Welcome Merry Strauss." The sensual voice of the computer said.

"Mir got something for me?" The girl asked.

"33 new emails in your inbox, 0 invitations of friendship, and a pending task."

"Some message about Doro?" The girl asked.

"No answer, Merry." The computer replied.

"Okay." She approached a blackboard looking at a sheet held by a tack, was a notice of "wanted" whose photograph was of an iguana.

The iguana was one of the family pets and one of the wedding gifts of her parents, the girl had this iguana since that had conscious, and since a month, Dorothy was lost.

"Dorothy? Where are you? I miss you so much." She said looking the blackboard.

000

The next day at school, She was sleeping on her desk, when someone tugged one of her pigtails, the girl angry and sleepy, looked for the culprit.

"The teacher is coming Mouse" Jeremy said, back at the desk "you not want that he to scold you, for sleeping in class."

"I was not sleeping, was resting a bit." The girl said, making a pout.

"Yes of course, you were practicing intonation with snoring Right?" Jeremy mocked. She was to follow the discussion, but Mr. Brown did his stellar appearance, in the classroom.

"The first point says..." Brown announced without greeting, the students complained, those words meant a pop quiz "I notify them before about this quiz, please take out a sheet."

Between curses and cries, the students took out their sheets of paper. The teacher said them three questions about language and made them a dictation of words.

She tried in vain to remember which were the response of some of the questions, but did not remember anything. When the teacher explained that lesson, she was not exactly in that plane.

"Mouse, helps me with the response of the question number two." Jeremy murmured behind her.

"I don't know and I'm not Mouse, I am..." She was interrupted by Mr. Brown.

"Silence, please."

The girl shrugged, scribbling on her worksheet. After 15 minutes the teacher ended the test and picked the exams.

"Fatal." Jeremy said, making the gesture of having a knife through his neck. The girl sighed, it was not uncommon to fail, but it bothered him to be scolded.

"If it was a test of truth, my mom removes my computer." The girl said.

"If it were not for your dad, she removed your computer since years." Jeremy said.

"But the next one will not forgive me." The girl said.

"Do not worry Mouse, we studying harder for the next test." Jeremy said smiling. A phone started ringing. The classroom stayed silent and all children took their cell phones, it was Jeremy's phone, who answered.

"Mr. Jeremy please turns off the phone." Mr. Brown said

"One moment..." Jeremy asked and listened to his excited interlocutor "Mr. Brown ¿I can go take this call? Is a new important."

"Ok! Jeremy but do not delay, we started math in 5 minutes." Mr. Brown agreed.

"Yes, sir." Jeremy left the classroom. The girl watched his companion with concern, while other students began to murmur.

000

The girl left the classroom to start the break, looking for his friend, Jeremy did not return to the classroom after receiving the call, she found him climbed on the railing.

"Hi!" She greeted.

"Mouse!" I was going to get you. Jeremy said smiling.

"Do not call me Mouse." The girl protested.

"Okay, I will search for a nickname that you like better." Jeremy promised and smiled sadly.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

"My dad calls me, He was very happy, he was promoted at work and was jumping for joy, and he could not wait to tell me." Jeremy said.

"Really?!"

"If now, I will can to buy everything I want." Jeremy said.

"Great! You can to buy the Xbox 720 so much wanted." The girl said

"Yeah..." Jeremy said sadly "but I'm moving, Mouse."

His words came as a surprise to the girl.

"Really? And you go far?" The girl asked.

"Very, very, very far." Jeremy said and looked up at the sky.

"But the news makes you happy."

"Yes, but I'm moving to a strange place where I know no one and makes a horrible heat." The kid Complained.

"My dad says you should always see the good side of the situation, I believe that place; you will see many interesting things."

"What you say Mouse, but I move means that I will stay without my best friend, and you without your best friend." Jeremy said.

"Are not we going to stop being friends? Right?" The girl replied.

"I don't know." Jeremy said.

000

The girl went home, feeling sad, needed advice and there was only one person in the world that could help her.

"Where's Dad?" The girl asked her mother who was painting a picture in the studio.

"He has not returned from work." Her mother answered. The girl sighed.

"What happened?"

"I have a problem and dad was the only one who could help me." The girl answered sitting in a chair scratching the surface of the chair with eagerly.

"What's it all about?" Her mother asked, drawing on the canvas.

"Well..." The girl was hesitant to tell her mother, did not have that level of confidence. Contrary to what happened with her father, they were inseparable friends.

"Come on, I not be as good as your dad giving advice, but believe me I'm better adviser that your grandpa." The woman said leaving her work and went to sit next to her daughter in a high chair.

"Well, Jeremy will move out the city, he will change of school and we may not meet again." The girl said.

"And you're sad."

"Yes is my best friend." She confessed

"Yeah, I know what it feels like" tell her mother sighing "I went through the same thing years ago, my best friend went to live abroad and then I had to leave my great love and that was very painful, I was quite alone but the years not separated us, she's still my best friend."

"And your great love back?" The girl asked distractedly.

"You are the proof." Her mother replied.

"Oh course!" She said

"The point is that spite of the distance, still can be friends, the distance weakens not the ties, and I tell you, you will meet with him one day." Her mother said, and the girl jumped off the chair.

"You talked like my dad." The girl said

"I'm making the effort." She said rising from her chair, and the girl ran to embrace the waist of her mother

"Thanks for listening mom, when you talk like you're not so bad."

"Hey! I am a good mother" she replied with a frown "that I not radiate an aura of goodness as your crazy father does not mean that I'm not good."

"Yes mom." The girl said and smiled.

000

Although the words of her mother. She was very sad the day that she said goodbye to Jeremy in the train station. The train was leaving in 15 minutes. Jeremy and she were waiting on a bench, the kid holding his suitcase on his lap.

"Do not be boring, I not want to remember this moment, with that face." He said.

"Is not it ironic that less than one month I have lost my pet and my best friend going away?" She said and looked forward "and ago days I not see to my dad, I'm running alone."

"Do not talk nonsense and do not worry, I have the feeling that Doro will appear soon and for my part, I'll write every day, for this it serves the internet." Jeremy said.

"You will be happy in your new home?" The girl asked.

"I think so, and yet I will miss my friends and the neighborhood."

"You will miss me?" The girl asked.

"I will miss you, you not know how much." Jeremy said.

"I also, you are like the brother I do not want to have."

"Really?"

"Yeah…" The girl said and stood in silence for a while.

"Hey!" Jeremy said and she saw him again.

"Yes?"

"Do not you forget me?" Jeremy asked.

"Never" She said.

"Because. I will never forgive you, Mouse."

"I'm not Mouse, enough of the nicknames; you know very well that my name is..." The speaker of station was activated and gave an ad, interrupting to her.

"Do not be angry ... you look ugly, when you're angry." Jeremy said smiling.

"Now you go far, you'll have to find another to who annoy." The girl said.

"I just want to bother you ... because I like you." Jeremy confessed.

"What?!" She asked with eyes wide open.

"That is to say as a friend, you know." Jeremy said.

"Ah I see, if you are also is my best friend." The girl answered and she felt relieved. The speaker of station announced the departure of the train; Jeremy got up from his post and took his bag.

"Jeremy is time to go." His father called him, from the train door.

"Well I'm going." Jeremy said.

"I will wait your call." She said. Jeremy pulled out a small cardboard box and gave in her hands

"It is a gift; open it when I'm gone." Jeremy said

"Okay." The girl said.

"See you later." Jeremy said.

"See you later cowboy." The girl said.

The kid boarded the train and from the window said goodbye to the girl, she does not waved, stayed there until the train left and then returned home.

On the train, Jeremy took a picture of her, and watched for a few minutes, sighing.

"I'm an idiot." Jeremy said.

000

She came back very tired and bored, wanting to sleep and forget the world, opened the door and slipped quietly as a mouse, going straight to her room, quickly crossing the studio.

"Hey… Honey!" Someone called her and the girl stopped and returned to the studio immediately.

"Dad!" She exclaimed happily and jumped into the arms of her father "Where were you?"

"Sorry, I was busy but…" He said, leaving the girl in the ground "I have a surprise for you.

Her father went to the desk; there was a box over this."

"What is it? Is my gift? Right?" The girl inquired curiously, jumping.

"Surprise!" He exclaimed, lifting the box.

"Dorothy!" She said to recognize the iguana, taking her in her arms "Where were you?"

"I searched for the entire city, I do not return to find, it was in the sewers." He said.

"Heavens! Thanks dad." The girl thanked very happy.

"Was the least I should do for the family pet." Her father said, She look sadly at the iguana.

"What happens?" He asked to see her face troubled.

"Jeremy has moved to another city... I'm sad about that."

"When?"

"This afternoon, he went by train to his new home." The girl said.

"Come here." He said, sitting down on the comfortable chair. The girl ran into his arms. The iguana tried to escape from the embrace, but failed.

"I miss him a lot."

"Do not be sad, I'm sure, that you soon will see him." He consoled.

"You think so?"

"Yes, of course" He said and the girl smiled "I sing a song that will make you feel better."

"Yes, I want to hear." She said, holding to Dorothy.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are gray

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away.

The girl was falling asleep, lulled by the song.

"Well maybe not the most appropriate song but..." her father said.

"You look so adorable."

She heard her mother near.

"Mom, Dad, you are the best in the world." She said between asleep.

"I hope you continue considered as such, when you grow up." She said, passionately kissing her husband after, while the girl slept peacefully.

000

"Nice very nice, but that crap so tender" Helga said of back in the present "this story deserves a prize for best novel cheesy of the world but is supposed to talk about my future, not tell me a tale."

"A good listener, a good story" The smiling soothsayer said.

"Thief!" Helga cried very disappointed and exited out of kiosk. The soothsayer smiled fun, sighing.

A while later after, the soothsayer left the kiosk to stretch his legs y he saw a potential client, was a kid.

"Hello sympathetic kid, you want to know your future?"

"No one can predict the future." The kid replied.

"Oh no! Of course that not, you're right, the future is written every day, however you can find some clues."

"What clues?" He asked curiously.

"I will say for 3.50" The soothsayer said, entering the kiosk, behind at the head of his table and rubbed the sphere "Come on little boy, does not want to know some clues about your future?"

"Okay! What clues do you have?" He said.

"I see in your future…" The soothsayer saw the ball, narrow his brow and then scratched his beard with his hand, thoughtful and serious.

"Well, is there anything?" The kid said, seeing that the soothsayer said nothing.

"It's a green underworld, what I see in your future."

"A green underworld?" The kid asked, without understanding.

"Yes, a green underworld an enormous and dark green underworld and you have to cross it, but don't worry; you will achieve, with the help of that special person ... that person dressed of… but if this girl!"

"Girl? What girl?"

"A girl, a mysterious girl who is in your future..." And the soothsayer proceeded to relate the vision of the girl, this time to Arnold.

To be continued…

Chapter 7 up, I want to thank everyone for their valuable comments, until next month OoO

Greetings


	8. Arnold and the actress

Arnold and actress

Afterschool. The fourth grade kids gathered at the cinema to watch a movie.

"This movie looks interesting." Lila said pointing to a movie of drama.

"This is a movie for girls, then you go will be crying." Harold said mockingly. Helga was offended with your sexist comment and replied angrily.

"So? I not was me who cry with 'La leggenda del pianista sull'oceano'" She said and Arnold alluded, turned to defend himself.

"I not cry Helga, I was touched, that was all." Arnold Said.

"Of course, but you were crying like a disconsolate, saying, 'Why Tim Roth had to die?'" Helga mocked imitating to Arnold, Phoebe corrected her.

"Helga, that's the name of the actor, not the character."

"Whatever" Helga said "the fact is that you boys are a crybabies. We will not see a movie for crybabies.

"I vote for this." Gerald said and everyone saw where he pointed.

There was an exclusive première, the poster's latest film of actress Amber Sherman. The most famous actress of the season, winner of several Oscar's of Academy, the decision to see the movie was unanimous.

"Yeah!" chorused the children and went to see the première.

The film started after sixty minutes of advertising. The story was about a vampire hunter, Amber in the starring role, personified to Maria; the name of the vampire hunter, who tried to stop the evil plans of the bloodthirsty monsters of Transylvania, Maria with a series of stunts and martial arts, killed vampires, removing the head.

"I do not like horror movies." Lila protested disgusted after seeing a bloody scene in the film.

"So what are you doing here?" Helga asked on the back of the file of chairs.

"Well is that the actress seemed very nice." She said biting her nails.

"If she is ... Amber is the most beautiful girl of all the movies" Stinky said in the chair continues to Lila "Is my platonic love, as I like to go out with her."

"Impossible Stinky as a Hollywood star, she belongs to a select group, is out of our dimension." Rhonda said in the row with Helga.

"Dreaming does not cost anything." Stinky said sighing seduced for the acrobatics of Maria

"So you're a fan of Amber Sherman" Rhonda said "Did you know that she will come to this neighborhood to film a movie?"

Stinky heard and he left seeing the film, missing the best scene.

"Do not invent." Helga replied see the projection

"The second part of this movie will film here in the neighborhood" Rhonda said "I know from a reliable source, that so, the film is in post-apocalyptic future.

"And the neighborhood has the look of being a post-apocalyptic scenario, it makes sense." Helga said. Stinky took a magazine whose cover was a picture of Amber.

"Then it is true this beautiful lady will come to the neighborhood, is my chance to meet her even from afar." Stinky sighed taking the magazine to the chest. Ignoring the screams and shouts around.

"A pity that I will lose all that show, I go with my grandmother this weekend." Helga lamented, smiling in a violent action scene, Lila covered her eyes in horror at such violence and blood.

"Helga tell me when pass the ugly." She asked.

Helga smiled mischievously.

"Now" She tell her and the girl and she discovered the eyes just to see the most horrible scene of the film, Lila screamed and Helga laughed fun.

#_#

Arnold and Gerald walked down the sidewalk towards at Sunset Arms, conversing on various topics including the movie.

"It was spectacular." Gerald said excitedly.

"The movie was a bit exaggerated" Arnold said "and the argument was lost a little."

"I loved that girl knows how to kill monsters" Gerald said satisfied "I give it a 10 out of 10."

"I give it a 5." Arnold said and then they fixed in the motorcade that was circulating at that time on the street.

"After of the invasion of Future Industry comes the invasion of Hollywood." Mr. Green the butcher said was sweeping the street.

"So what Rhonda said was true, Hollywood would make a movie in the neighborhood." Gerald said.

"I hope that this guy accept extras." Mr. Green said.

"Great! This is our chance to appear on film." Gerald said excitedly.

The cars stopped and immediately the whole personnel on board came out, getting all their film crew and put barriers to prevent the passage of the curious. The director a man fat, with blue cap and mustache, with suit of sport, began to give orders to all present. Soon came a black limousine, which was parked slowly and is of this, get out Amber Sherman, shining with light own.

"There she is! I cannot believe you're here!" Someone cry. A cloud of fans with huge banners greeted the actress, were so many that looked like a swarm of bees; she turned and waved her hand, smiling angelically. There was a standing ovation to the actress. Amber was talking to her agent.

"So here we go filming the next film, is fine." Amber said with a particular European accent, carrying a strand of blond hair back from the ear.

"We are setting the stage, you can go to the hotel to rest, and I book the best in town." Her agent said.

"No, they'll be here screaming like crazy, want to go to a quiet place where not many people." The actress asked.

"Well in these ads there a guest house near here but ..." her agent said holding a newspaper.

"Perfect! Let's go ... I want some rest before starting work, make sure that nobody knows I'm there." Amber asked and she lost in the crowd workers and cables.

#_#

When knocked on the door, Grandpa never imagines that it would be a Hollywood star; she walked like he owned the place, while her agent was presented to the homeowner.

"Good afternoon I am the agent of Amber Sherman, she wants to stay in their guest house" the man gave him a card "we want to give us their best room."

"That is very well, coming please" Grandpa led them to the best room of the Sunset Arms. The room which was in better condition of throughout the house, and it was perfect, except for one small detail. Oskar was sleeping in bed.

"Turn off the light, I want to sleep." The guest murmured covering himself with the blanket. Faced with this unpleasant vision Amber decided to take a look at the other rooms, none was comfortable. There was one that even had the box of a mummy.

"That's all, I'm afraid." Grandpa Said

"We will have to go elsewhere." The man said. The girl was fixed in a special room was up a ladder.

"What about that?" Amber asked.

"This is the attic, Amber." The agent said.

"Oh no, that's my grandson's room." Phil said but Amber lent him little attention and she walked toward the stairs and opened the door, found a comfortable room lit by a skylight. In the face of so nice panorama, the girl of 13-year-old felt good.

"Nice place, a whole post-industrial refuge, I like, I'll take this." Amber said satisfied.

"Not for rent." Grandpa denied. The blonde girl of long hair and green eyes looked at askance.

"Give a check and he get out immediately."

The agent signed a check and gave him. When Grandpa saw the number, stayed transfigured

"Wow! Cosmic, you can stay young lady, do not worry about anything." He said trying to hide his emotion.

"I will stay two months; I hope that this number is enough." Amber said.

"It is, you will have the best service, damsel. Do not serve the crap that normally serve, you are welcome to Sunset Arm." Welcomed Grandpa and went downstairs kissing the check with love.

"I want to make a few changes, call the nanny I want this room ready within an hour." Amber ordered.

"Okay Amber." The agent ran to fulfill the mission and closed the door. Amber stood and looked at the spacious place and thrown her knuckles.

"Well, let's give this room, the charm Amber." She said.

#_#

Grandpa ignored the fact that his grandson would displease that a strange take his room, "No problem, I shut up your peak with a pair of coins" said to Grandma, when she asked him about it.

Arnold came to Sunset Arm, tired, wanted to get to his room, throw over his sofa and listening to music the rest of the afternoon. He opened the door and dodged the row of animals that ran to the street and entered the house, direct to his sanctuary.

When opening the door, his room had vanished, was a girl's room with pink wallpaper and full of stuffed animals, Arnold could not repress a cry of horror.

"What happened to my room?!" Exclaimed alarmed, dropping his books on the rug of flowers. Someone answered from a decorated bed.

"You're a scandalous! ... And why entered? What did not teach you to knock on the door?"

"Who are you and you did with my room?" Arnold asked, confused and angry at seeing this strange girl painting her nails into his room without permission.

"Oh I see you're the former tenant of this room" the girl left her glazes, and jumped out of bed "I'm the actress, Amber Sherman; I will stay here the next two months until I finish my film."

"At my room?" The boy asked in disbelief.

"Exactly."

"But there should be a mistake; Grandpa never would rent this place."

"Well, now is my room - Amber informed folding her arms - So out!"

"But ... what about my things?"

"I put in a box are next to the stairs" The sad image of the things of Arnold in a box could not be more dramatic "I just stay with this but it really serves no purpose."

Amber holding the remote control that controlled the sound and lights of the room.

Arnold could not believe what was happening. She had taken his room without warning.

"Listen, If I clarify this mess, do you give it back my room?" Arnold asked with calmness.

"There is nothing to clarify, I pay, the strange old man agreed, that's all, if you have a complaint, go to complain to the administrator." Amber explained looking at her nails.

"Not is all, this is my room!" Arnold said and turned and left the room, he was to recover his room, so saved the neighborhood, and he would save his room of that intruder. Amber was left fiddling with the master control room, the lights began to move.

"Oh! Was for that?" Amber said.

#_#

The first thing Arnold did was to go with his grandpa, found him taking out a bottle of milk from the refrigerator.

"Grandpa!"

The tone of his voice took as a surprise to the man and hit the head with the top of the fridge.

"Here I am!" The Grandpa answered.

"You rented my room to the Hollywood actress?!" Arnold asked. Grandpa knew there was can't no lie.

"Yes, but I did it for good reason." He said

"Which?" Arnold asked crossing his arms and squinting and was better for Grandpa say something really compelling. He cannot stand the pressure and took an arm to the forehead.

"Sniff! They offered me money, I never saw so many zeros followed by a 1, I could do I'm just a man!" Grandpa walked three steps to the refrigerator as would a film actor.

"How could Grandpa?" His grandson said disappointed.

"Only are two months Shortman" Phil said leaving the drama "in addition for you there a part of cake."

"Where will I sleep?" Arnold asked with palms of hands up.

"We'll find where, look on the bright side of the situation." Grandpa encouraged him.

"I do not see the joke, Grandpa, all I see is that you gave my room to a stranger." Arnold said very upset.

"Come on Arnold, you have left in your room to worse people, such as Oskar or that guy that traveling the next day and had nowhere to stay."

"Yeah, but I stayed outside in the street." Arnold said.

"I accept the deal" Grandpa said served milk in a glass and put it in a tray of some cookies "not so bad, believe me."

"No?" Arnold asked.

"No, seriously, Arnold Please brings this to our guest" Grandpa called, and Arnold growled upset – "Smile, son, smile, motivated as ever."

With all the patience he could muster, Arnold went to his room and was found to Oskar rummaging in the box where his possession was.

"Can I borrow this?" He said pulling out a tape recorder. Arnold removes the tape recorder and pulls it back to the box without adding a word.

"Oh, that bad mood!" Oskar said. The kid went upstairs and found to the intruder reading a fashion magazine, very comfortable in his bed. Amber I look at him like a queen contemplating a slave.

#_#

The first night out of his room was terrible, was not funny sleep with grandparents, they snoring like seals on the beach. Grandpa took him out of bed, stole the blankets and gave very cold for the first time in life made him want to mourn. The next day Arnold went to the house of his best friend to vent.

"I cannot believe that he did make me this." Arnold said up going from one place to another in front of the house.

"Keep calm, you do receive compensation" Gerald said, sitting on the steps.

"Yeah but that will not erase from my memory the horrible night that I lived." Arnold Said.

"Not everything can be bad, c´mon man! Is Amber Sherman, the actress more rich and she stay the world and are staying in your room, you can watch her for free while others have to pay to see her." Gerald Said.

"May be the very same Salma Hayek but equal going to bother me" finally Arnold stopped "I want back my room."

"But she seems very happy in your room."

"If I not have a normal night of sleep I'll go crazy, I have to recover it." Arnold said.

"What will you do? She paid in advance, you will should use extreme measures, and man no is praise at you, but you're too good for be evil, that job is for someone with malice, someone unscrupulous, someone like Helga G. Pataki."

"She would be perfect for this mission, even she could help me, but she it was with his grandma since Friday." Arnold said.

"Funny is as if Helga had left a substitute to make your life miserable." Gerald said.

"I prefer to Helga, she would not invade my space like she." Arnold said, underestimating the emblematic Pataki.

"Be patient two months pass quickly, you think when you give money; you can finally buy that stereo that both wanted." Gerald said encouragingly.

#_#

Amber took possession of Sunset Arm, everything was done according to your wishes, everyone did what she asked, was the advantage of a good bank account, but not all served to Amber with enthusiasm. At Arnold not liked her, not only because she took his room but also because she wanted eat his pet pig Abner in American roast. Saved his pig leaving the house of Stinky, but still had to deal with the unbearable Amber.

She treated him like a servant, clearing was paying but he did not want the money, he wanted his room, his known universe and wanted to get it back at any cost, but could not think of as, as Gerald said, he was too good for evil, he was not like Helga or Grandpa, who had no objection to do evil to get rid of the inconvenience, resigned himself patiently to and hope that these two long months elapsed, while Amber was filming her movie and doing her will in Sunset Arm.

Amber would not let him alone for a moment, asked stuff and stuff, even ordered him to wash your dog. A temperamental and annoying Chihuahua, Arnold walked up and down serving to the actress with the damn dog hanging from his shirt. Contrary to his ideology would have given gladly kick that annoying animal and also to its owner. But he endured the whims of Amber, until one afternoon, when the actress last straw all his patience, when to threw the shampoo, while she was at the dressing Table.

"Hey! Here is not all that I asked, I asked clearly unruly hair shampoo, that boy so useless." Amber complained.

"Listen, I am tired of this, if you want your stupid shampoo, look for it yourself, I renounce." The kid said.

"You cannot renounce you work for me." Amber said turning to him stunned that he were talking about that mode.

"Of course I can, that everyone does what you say, does not mean that you are mistress of the world, I'm out of here!" Arnold said and left the room, returning after "...And I don't like your last movie was terribly, plane, predictable and stupid!"

Amber stayed cold; nobody had talked that way, just that kid with football head, his sincerity was as cannon that hit her heart.

"Wait…" Amber got up from her chair and went after him, Arnold turned "Wait, excuse my attitude."

She took his hand and led him back into the room, closing the door.

"What do you want now?" Arnold asked

"Do not go..." Amber made an effort to remember his name "I tell you something..."

"Arnold." Arnold reminded her impatiently.

"Arnold" his name was heard very particular in the voice of the European actress, like the purr of a cat "Arnold I have to say that nobody had been so honest with me, I want to thank you somehow." "Give me back my room." The kid asked, his eyes glistening with hope.

"Another thing, I told you that I'll stay until the end of the film." Amber replied. The kid let out an exclamation of disappointment

"Okay, you might be nicer to people, less whimsical."

"Okay, I promise" Amber looked up and down and squinted "Let's start from scratch American friend how old are you?"

"Nine but I'm about of the ten." Arnold answered a little quieter.

"And do you have girlfriend?"

The question took off guard Arnold.

"Me? No... I have no girlfriend. The kid answered.

"I see" The girl began to nest a totally different feeling, came slowly "and what kind of girl you like?"

"Oh well I don't know." The kid did not like as she looked now, was like a vampire stalking his prey, began to back followed by the girl.

"Do you like blondes or redheads?" Amber asked.

"Why ask?" Arnold asked confused backed up against the door.

"Curiosity."

"Why?" He asked. The girl locked him up with her arms

"Because, I want to start a beautiful friendship with you." Amber said.

"Sounds like a good idea…" but what Arnold did not know is that she wanted more than friendship.

"Kiss me!" Amber demanded and attempted to kiss him, but Arnold was quick and escaped from her lips.

"Amber ¿what the hell are you doing?" He claimed taking distances.

"What do you think moron ... I kiss you." Amber confessed.

"Why?"

"Why do you think, because I like you!" Amber said.

The kid was dumbfounded.

"You're serious?"

"Come on! You feel the same ... Say it, say what my ears want to hear and then give me a kiss." Amber asked while surrounded him, moving like a lioness.

"Amber Wait, you're nice and all that but I don't like you. Arnold explained.

"¿Do not you like me?" Amber embodied a sad face ever seen "not even a little."

"No, I don't like you." Arnold said.

The girl dropped on her knees and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Is it me, right?" Amber moaned "because nobody loves me."

Her tears made the kid feel guilty

"Not that is..."

"I just wanted us to be good friends..." Amber disconsolate cry, something Arnold could not stand, he did not like to see anyone suffering, and less for his cause came to her to comfort her.

"You're not a bad person you're nice..." He said trying to reassure her

"Really?" Amber asked and left to mourn.

"Yes, really." Arnold said, looking away, the girl swooped into her lap and took hold him strongly.

"Thank you!" thanked Amber comforted "let me thank so beautiful words."

Without warning, Arnold was surprised by a passionate kiss of Amber, who caught him like a lion to a zebra, knocking him to the ground, for more than attempt, failed to escape the embrace, Amber had him where she wanted, over him, followed kissing him without loosening an inch.

The kid tried to escape by any means of the insistent Amber, but the flash of a camera blinded him. A paparazzi was on the skylight and took advantage of the situation.

"Wow! Than cover." He said and continued taking photos left and right. Meanwhile Amber still releasing her emotions, like a good actress than was.

Someone call the door, Amber freed the kiss to Arnold and without sign of agitation said

"Who?"

"Amber, I can spend?" It's important. Her agent said.

"That inopportune, wait a minute honey I'll get rid of it and we continue." Amber promised.

"But I don't want to follow." Arnold protested, Amber smiling closed his lips with your fingertips

"Shhh! do not say anything, dear, you act natural" Amber said and stood up releasing him "continues."

The agent entered and not found nothing out normal except the Chihuahua biting one of the boy's shoes, there was no doubt that Amber Sherman was a professional.

"What do you want?" Amber asked from the table.

"Here is the script for the following scenes I want than you give a look." The flash of a camera distracted him; the paparazzi who took the picture disappeared.

"A paparazzi?" The agent said.

"Seems I have given good material that poor devil." Amber said funny.

"What do you mean?" Her agent asked.

"Wait till you see the morning newspaper, I go out with my new best friend." She pointed to the kid, who was sitting beside the chair, trying to get rid of the annoying dog.

"But" Arnold was going to reply ... but the man intervened.

"Amber, you cannot distract in the middle film, with a romance." He cautioned.

"I will not distract me." Amber said

"But what if your career comes to a halt, the gossip will not wait." The man said.

"Then I dismiss you, and hire Arnold, he is very good at this work. Amber was not exaggerating with this statement. The kid had a reputation as a good representative of stars and politicians.

"All right." The man looked askance at Arnold. The kid was bewildered, not sure how he got into this mess.

"Do not look at me that way, honey, no one will bother us." Amber said with a wink.

#_#

The Hollywood actress was wrong, the photos taken by the paparazzi on the roof of Sunset Arm were published on the front page all celebrity magazines and reached all corners of the country and at the hands of one person in particular. When Helga read the title "The new love of Lady Maria" and she saw the photo of Arnold kissing to that cheap actress, down the magazine and her eyes, became smaller until seem points, at the limit, Helga raised her fist and taking air, cry with all her forces.

"Aarnoold!"

And her cry was heard off the planet and its surroundings even came to the kid's ears.

"Did you hear anything?" Arnold asked to Gerald who was next to him on the stairs of Sunset Arm.

"No" denied his friend watching the same magazine "took your best angle, that hot."

Arnold impatient took the magazine.

"Give me that. He said and threw the magazine to the trash.

"Keep calm, Romeo." Gerald said

"I cannot believe the mess that I've gotten; now everyone thinks she's my girlfriend." Arnold said, not very happy with the situation.

"Not any girlfriend is Amber Sherman, is an honor and I would be in your shoes." Gerald said.

"You would not want once you know she, she's crazy, she kissed me by force, if it had not reached her agent, do not know what had happened." Arnold said and Gerald laughed.

"Wow this girl is amazing."

"I do not know how I will leave this Gerald what should I do?" Arnold asked very worried.

"Relax and enjoy." Gerald said.

"Gerald. Arnold said. At that moment came the other kids

"Hi, Arnold! You look very good in the magazine" Sid said.

"Yes, you are very lucky" Stinky said and he heard very depressed "reach for a stars, as Amber, the sweet Amber, I envy you mate."

"We not have nothing Stinky, she doesn't like me." Arnold explained.

"But if you look very good with her in the photographs." Sid said.

"If that sucks, you kissed a girl." Harold said.

"That was a misunderstanding." Arnold insisted and then the limousine of actress appeared and parked, Arnold jumped out and was going to run towards the house when a cry from the girl stopped him, Amber jumped the car and ran like a child towards Arnold, throwing to his arms, falling down over him at the door of the house.

"Amber!" Arnold said annoyed while his friends laughed.

"Oh I'm sorry; honey but I cannot avoid express my love for you." Amber said.

"Do not do this and less in front of my friends, these embarrassing me." He said the most respectful manner.

"You may not ashamed" Amber said "you're my boyfriend, and your friends are my friends too, Frank brings ice cream for all my friends now."

"Yeah!" The kids celebrated. Amber took her hands to help him get up.

"I want to go out together." Amber said tugging.

"Amber but…"

"Let's go, I passed all my commitments for later, I have all day to spend with you." Amber dragged him to the limousine while the agent gave ice cream to the kids.

#_#

She took him to the best places in town, they went to the aquarium and amusement park, all free but he was not happy. Amber is not taking off him for a second, hanging on his arm whenever he could hug him and kiss him, receiving a fireworks display of cameras of paparazzi everywhere; he was tired of that situation. Amber was too intense and imperative for when they went back in the limousine he was exhausted.

"I just need a place for visit" Amber looked at the map of the city and gave an order to the driver "please, around here."

The limousine stopped at the viewpoint of City, the favorite place of teenagers and recent graduates, the boy is hair stood on end to be in place so lonely with a so liberal girl. Amber left the limousine and climbed to the roof of car, the boy saw her from his side of the car.

"Go up there is room for both." She shook hands and Arnold went up, the metal was hot after a full day in the sun.

"Thanks! Was a great day. Arnold said.

"Anything! To please my boy."

"Amber listens..."

"What do you do in the future?" Amber said with her head resting on her arms.

"Excuse me?"

"What do you do with your life?"

"Ehh! I'm still not sure ... I think I've got a future in politics or perhaps follow in the footsteps of my parents, I want to be an anthropologist or architect."

"Why do not you join me?" Amber suddenly proposed.

"What?"

"Yeah, would be great, traveling with me after I finish my film, we travel all over the world, first we would go to my hometown. What is your opinion Arnold? Is not it a great idea?"

Amber's proposal was very tempting, no just he would know the world beyond the neighborhood, but it perhaps Amber help him with his secret mission. But he could not accept, would take advantage of Amber.

"Sorry but I cannot accept, I will not leave neighborhood, or leave my grandparents alone."

"Why do you want to stay in that gray and dreary neighborhood?" She asked strangely, getting up.

"Not is gray and sad." Arnold said.

"Okay, not is gray, it's nice and you do not want to leave still, then I'll stay here forever." Amber resolved without thinking at all.

"Not! You should not let your acting career for me." Arnold said.

"Why? I like you and I do what you asked me without thinking, I have wanted so much to do with you that risked all." Amber said. This situation was out of control, had to clarify once and for all.

"Amber does not want to hurt you but I think you've made a film that is not, I know you think I like you but it's not of fact..."

"In fact..." Amber said.

"I don't like you." Arnold said sincerely.

"Do not you like me?" Amber said and understand everything, but despite the great blow to the heart, not broke, she knew that he had no sense to continue with this farce "I understand, I think I get carried away by my feelings foolish."

The actress showed inexpressive and jumped of the roof, and climbed into the limousine.

"Let's go" Amber ordered and the driver did not hesitate to obey.

The car took off at full speed with Arnold on the roof; he fell to the ground, luckily not hurt.

Amber abandoned him and did not bother to return, Arnold stayed there in the middle of nowhere in the company of wolves howling.

"What an idiot I am, I would have finished her in the neighborhood." He said.

#_#

When he returned to the neighborhood it was dark, everything was very dark and cloudy, entered the house and walked towards to his room hoping to find Amber but opening the door he met his the known universe, his stereo, his folding sofa and even his clock of "Hey Arnold" was back in their respective places, it was as if nothing had happened, all that remained of Amber was the smell, a smell of strawberries flooded the place.

"Looks like you got rid of she." Gerald said appearing behind him

"If seems." Arnold muttered.

"You were very hard?"

"I think so."

"At least you came back to your room, though the perfume of girls is terribly." Gerald said

"It is easy to fix" Harold resolved, appearing behind, and flooded the place with one of his gases "Ready, it is not territory of girls."

"It is not needed your help, Harold". Arnold said boring.

#_#

Not really miss her, but Amber Sherman took care that her remember were indelible. When she broke relations with Arnold, the news spread like wildfire in all the news, the headline was "fleeting love of Amber with an unknown kid" the details were not known but if were many the details about the cancellation of the movie, Amber refused to continue filming the film in the neighborhood. The director had no other choice that to change location, it was good for the film but caused anger among neighbors; many went out as extras, including Oskar, who had already secured a check but with the cancellation, all stayed out .

"But what did them bother?" A reporter asked when the caravan was about to leave as Gypsies to other lands.

"We have what we need from this dark and dismal neighborhood." He said the director. The interview did not cause much disgust as the interview of Amber who answered.

"You can thank your little friend Arnold, this decision "Amber said "he showed me the American hospitality."

And On the internet Amber wrote on your wall staff. 'He broke my heart, I not knew that Americans were so cruel, I am very sad' The comment of the actress, had a terrible effect. The fanatics of Amber, who numbered in the legions, began to ask the head of who hurt their goddess, and not only they hate Arnold, but also the neighborhood, Amber made that everyone hate him. The worst part came after.

Grandma was cleaning and listened to music on her Walkman when a flurry of punches surprise her, she took off the headphones and then saw his grandson enter completely covered in red sauce, the fans hit him with tomatoes in the entrance of Sunset Arm.

"What happened, Hamlet? Did not like the play?"

"No grandma... is the vengeance of Amber, she to put everyone against me" Arnold said very boring, removing the tomatoes of the hair "What shall I do? Now everybody hates me, Amber declared me the war."

"The war against women, is war lost, just run Arnold run" she said "that subject will not end until Europe be happy". Gerald told him those same words.

That was not very encouraging, he was alone, even Grandpa was angry. The juicy check bounced and left him empty-handed. The boy went upstairs and stood outside the door, dripping red sauce.

"Grandpa, you still upset with me, I need your help." The only answer he received was the tank of water then the door opened and Phil came out with a proud expression.

"A little, as true not every day you get a check for more than three digits on the hands."

"Sorry Grandpa."

"Do not apologize dwarf, you could not avoid breaking the heart of that actress before the movie finished."

"But she has avenged has made everyone hate me." Arnold said very boring raising his arms.

"I have done the same if I had the power to do, ah but do not be alarmed that sort of thing happens every day, one day you're the hero who saves the neighborhood, and the next day whole people is pursuing you with torches and spears, I at the head of procession" Grandpa stretched his back backwards "but do not worry the people soon forget and I forget that check of thousand dollar"

"Grandpa actually were" ... when the kid corrected the number. Grandpa turned on his heel and went into the bathroom, and began to scream and to curse as you would a normal grandfather but not his grandson but to the toilet. Arnold boring walked on, towards his only refuge at that time. "Oh no!" Arnold said found his room full of trash. Someone very bad (a fan) made the evil.

#_#

Arnold tired with the situation decided to confront the root of the problem, Amber. She still had not left the town, he achievement find her in a prestigious hotel in the downtown, Arnold had no problem for saw her, just had to say his name so that she accepted the interview, he found her in her suite, in a pink robe and a glass in hand, with rollers in her hair.

"Oh I'm glad to see you, Arnold. How's life as a pariah?"

"It's not funny" he said "after you interview, things have been fatal."

"It is the power of media, my darling; it's easy and fun to destroy someone at live and direct."

"Amber I just came to tell you something" the kid took a breath and continued "sorry if I hurt you."

She seemed immutable with his words.

"Want a vindication?" Amber asked.

"No, I just want apologize for what I said."

"Arnold, your sincerity is one of your greatest virtues and same time one of your defects, not enough ask forgiveness."

"No?" He asked, and she walked around the room taking a matroska that was on a table.

"You know what this is? This is a matroska" she opened it and inside it, had another doll equal but smaller "the end is there a tiny doll, this is the representation of my small but invaluable heart, that you despised, so do not enough apologize."

"Really I am very sorry but I cannot find how to remedy this."

"Do not reject the love of Larissa." Amber said

'Larissa' was the real name of the actress.

"That would be lying." Arnold said.

"American" Amber said with contempt "They are always looking for love in forms it never takes, where none can exist and neglecting the love they have before whether. A real shame, but anyway life goes on, we no longer talk more, you know the exit do not let the door hit you when you leave ... bye!"

Amber dismissed him with her hand. The kid without choice retired

"Do not you like me or you preserved for someone special?" The unexpected question Amber stopped him immediately.

"Do not care you." Arnold replied, looking sideways, before that the door closed. The actress angry bit her lips.

#_#

The kid left the hotel and met Stinky.

"Wow Arnold, not expect to find you here." Stinky Said.

"Try to fix things but could not."

"Lucky you, the most famous actress love you and hate you."

"Not is an honor, believe me Stinky." Arnold said.

Amber suddenly left the hotel at full speed, ready to kill.

"What kind of arrogant response that is!" Amber cry "you're just a dumb and retarded kid."

"Hey! Do not talk that way, Arnold is an idiot, but is a good friend. Stinky intervened in defense of Arnold. Amber froze; nobody had talked that way before, much less a country boy.

"I think that I not know you. Who are you?" Amber asked regaining the control.

"I'm Stinky Peterson, Miss, and was his most faithful fan but after I saw as you talk to my best friend, is no longer so." His words were like rifles, shooting at her heart.

"Oh sorry my attitude, I did not want to be rude with Arnold" She looked towards Arnold "please, sorry."

"Much better! Stinky said. The girl came up smiling.

"Let's start again, I'm Amber Sherman, the actress" she said "and you?"

"I'm Stinky."

"Cute name, well, I want to be your friend" she be hung his arm "I bring you a beautiful friendship."

"Willikers! I like that plan." Stinky said excitedly.

"C'mon, I invite you ice cream." Both characters walked away, forgetting to Arnold, Amber apparently found someone else to annoy.

The kid put his hands in his jacket pocket and left found a familiar figure to reach the corner.

"What are you doing here, Football head?" Helga asked. She came with a backpack on her back and appearance to have traveled in the back of a truck for hours.

"Helga you come back" Arnold said rejoicing to see her and without hesitation went with her and hugged her "I miss you".

Helga smiled loss on horizon, but instead of pushing it as normally did, took out a notebook and a pencil of jacket and passing her arms around the kid wrote the word 'Canceled' in red under a title 'Operation Silver Bear' Helga saved the things her pocket and said.

"Really?!Do not tell me?!" She asked with all the sarcasm of the universe.

To be continued...

Thanks very much everybody for read this history...


	9. Hellgirl

Hellgirl

By cause of fate, Helga went on to become a super heroine, as those heroes coming out in comics. It all began at the end of the school day; Helga went take the bus, reciting her soliloquy to her great love. When a suitcase hit her head, interrupting her, Helga turned furious and looked at the scene that happened in the alley. A little group of three boys took by assault on a freckled boy of third grade. In other circumstances Helga had simply go her way, but she bothered a lot, when she was interrupted while expressing her love for Arnold. The girl entered the fight and without care they were boys, gave them a beating, leaving admired the freckled kid, he not saw the girl in the pink ribbon, he saw an avenging heroine helping the underprivileged.

Helga after putting bullies in their place, left without look back. The boy stayed there for a long time captivated.

The next day the boy related what he saw, all his companions, who listened attentive.

"She was pretty and very aggressive, No one is neared her, though they were huge, she did not let win, she defeated him." The boy exaggerating a little, none of the children attackers was bigger than the heroin girl unknown.

"Oh! And did not tell her name?"

"No, I only know that she was surrounded by flames was afraid of her, was like a devil, a devil with blue eyes."

"Hellgirl" One of the kids said.

"Yes, that would be the proper name to describe her, was a demon girl"." The freckled said.

"But if she is a demon girl why help you?"

"Maybe for that pay the behalf…" The little boy frightened said "Oh no! Now I have to give something to Hellgirl for helping me."

"Yes, or she punish you." His companion said.

A legend was woven at the moment about Hellgirl and spread like wildfire around the school 118, eventually reached Helga, who fun with the issue, decided to take advantage, she decided to contact with the kid using a short-range radio, which put in the suitcase of he without anyone noticing, and which active when the kid found it.

"Hi! I'm Hellgirl."

"How did you get on this radio?" The boy asked.

"How? I'm Hellgirl, stupid!"

"Sorry!" He apologize

"Let the stupid questions for later, now listen, It's time to pay me the favor, I want you leave a bag of candy the side of the trash container and then you turn away without looking back, understand?" It was the request of Hellgirl.

"What kind of candy you want?"

"Chocolates ... I want them for 3 p.m. do you understand?"

"Yes! Hellgirl!" The kid obeyed without question and immediately went to make the request. To 3 p.m. three then make sure that no one was around Helga went to the back of the container and found a box of chocolates.

"Hmmm! Interesting business" She said uncovering the box and launched a chocolate candy in her mouth.

°O°

Helga ventured into the anonymous world of the Avengers. The first thing she did was a suit to keep your identity safe as Helga, a dress made of washers and a purple wig, with a mask. Hellgirl was born, the vengeful and mischievous devil, serving revenge in exchange for candy. The clients as she called it, did not wait, Children, the majority of second and third grades began to convoke her, writing to your email (Hellgirl ) she answered the calls, complying revenge, which ranged from harmless pranks, until more cruel jokes. Soon Hellgirl became a celebrity hidden in darkness, an urban legend of vengeance.

A couple of days later, Helga yawning walked down the street, she was tired after working overtime, plotting revenge against Mary Margaret, a vanity girl of sixth grade, was when she noticed the presence the boy who steals her the breath, across the sidewalk, Arnold.

He walked with his inseparable friend Gerald.

"Oh, Arnold! I have not had time to say you some words of love, since I am Hellgirl... missing you, but the duty call me, I live in the dark world of heroes and villains…" she would followed when she saw something unusual. A couple of big boys barred their way to the boys and pushed toward into an alley.

Helga followed it to see what the intentions of the big boys, crossed the street towards the alley; she saw the big boys pushed to Arnold front to your boss, a guy who wore the style of caporagines of the godfather.

"I am glad to see you guys, I hope my boys have not scared you." The boy apologized beforehand, was one of caporagines the big Gino, controlled the western part of the neighborhood, his name was Baccio.

"Do you have a problem with us?" Arnold asked not very happy to be there.

"Well truthfully I have unfinished business with Gerald." Baccio said.

"With me?" Gerald asked confused, while Arnold turned to see him.

"Yes, to finish the details of pay.""

"What pay? I have not taken any loan with you." Gerald protested.

"No, but if your little sister and could not pay so we were obliged to fix you."

"What Timberly did what?"

"She called it the Gino services and he gave them but then did not know how to pay us, so she said that you respond for her, so dear Gerald, Gino wants your money."

"Timberly!" Gerald asked "and how much do you owe?"

"Fifty-dollars."

"How much?!" Chanted both

"Fifty and I want cash and now!"

"And where will I get this money?"

"That's not my problem, I've had enough patience for that little girl, and I want my money."

"I have not that amount." Gerald said.

"So things are Gerald, or pay me or I will be in the unfortunate position of be unorthodox." Baccio said.

"Wait, you do not come to that, we try to clarify things." Arnold said.

"That I'm trying to do, I want to fix things in a peaceful way, talking, avoiding having breaking the legs of Gerald..."

"Exactly..." Arnold said according to Baccio, crossing his arms.

"Or your legs, Arnold" The gangster said.

"Hey not! Wait ... Arnold said.

"All I know" Baccio pointed "is that you do not leave here until you paid."

"We will not pay you, you cannot force us." Gerald said and crossed his arms.

"Not?! What do not you?" Baccio asked, and then one of followers held him by the shoulders.

In the distance, hidden behind trash cans, Helga saw everything and knew that Arnold was in trouble.

"Arnold is in danger; this is a job for..." Helga lifted her fist "for the police, I'm going home."

Helga turned the corner and then returned.

"I cannot intervene, Arnold discovered my secret identity once, He can make again, On the other hand, they will break your legs, but what if he discover me again … What should I do?" she looked and saw that one of the big boys holding up Gerald at the top and Arnold in serious troubles "To the devil the honor code! My beloved needs me!"

And as Superman, Helga ran to a pay phone, pushed a woman who was about to use the phone and became the heroine Hellgirl, and she went solemnly to fulfill its mission, while the woman looked her puzzled. One of the big boys was about to beat up Gerald, when suddenly the lid of a trash impact in the head, knocking him out cold, his partner puzzled seek the guilty and was beaten by two metal caps on both sides of the head, Baccio toward back stunned found a silhouette

"Bye! Bye!" Hellgirl said, moving the hand y before that Baccio reacted, punched him across the nose that left him lying on the floor watching many stars. Hellgirl satisfied shook hands while her tail curled into the air.

"I cannot believe it the rumors were true!" Gerald said.

Hellgirl scared when Arnold looked her. She felt that the recognized, was unable to speak and ran, before they began the questions.

"Wait!" Arnold wondered. Who the hell was that person who acted as crazy as the monkey man?

"I cannot believe the evil Hellgirl helped us." Gerald said getting up

"Hellgirl?"

"Yes, an avenger who makes revenge in exchange for candy, is real I thought it was a story invented by the third grade." Gerald said.

"I have to thank her." Arnold decided and went after her.

"Wait! Arnold!" Gerald said him but the boy was far.

°O°

Hellgirl stopped and hid in the stairwell of an alley and excited pulled her locket, kissing it with love.

"My heart beats with emotion, I have saved you as Wonder Woman, I felt like Superman when saved Lois Lane, I felt powerful, a powerful heroin, but my greatest satisfaction is that you do not hurt, would not have tolerated that those guys been hurt you ... Oh my beloved!" Hellgirl said. At that time the kid found her and walked silently, surprised to see that the demon girl was holding a locket whose picture could not appreciate.

"What would you have done if you knew my secret identity? What would said, my beloved? Would you be surprised that a demon as me, will love you like I love you? What would you answer that?"

"Hi… Hi!"

"Would you say hi? What strange answer?" Hellgirl asked distractedly "wait… When my locket answer my soliloquies?"

Hellgirl looked up and she turned her head and saw Arnold. Upon seeing him, jumped to the wall with a shout.

"Sorry I do not mean to scare you."

"What are you doing here?" She asked scared not knowing if he heard to or saw the locket or discovered her secret identity.

"I wanted to thank you for helping." Arnold said.

"Oh well! For that I'm here to save poor devils as you." Hellgirl said, and her voice changed, trying to recover her composure. Arnold looked her and seemed to him familiar.

"Excuse me ... I see you somewhere?"

"No, no, you don't know me; I am ... a product of your imagination." She said and tries run away down the wall.

"Yes, I know you!" Arnold said and pointed her with a finger.

"No, you don't know me, we have never seen." Hellgirl denied trying to flee.

"I think so." Arnold insisted. Hellgirl had to escape before it was too late.

"No coincidence and nothing more!" And she changed her expression frightened by a surprise "oh! My gosh! Look there in the sky... is Superman!"

"Where?" Arnold asked innocently and looked back where she pointed it, then he falling into account how silly it was, Hellgirl vanished as soon as he looked away.

°O°

Hellgirl ran through the labyrinthine alleys of the city and stopped exhausted in the middle of one.

"He almost find out!" She said without air and then saw him appear he was still going around chasing her "but what the hell?"

Hellgirl hung from a ladder and this automatically and climbed, Hellgirl looked the movements of the boy. Arnold followed her and entered the building.

"I forgot what is insistent that this wretched!" Hellgirl said and ran down the roof finding no escape, she ran into trouble, if she was cornered, would happen as Future Industries and she did not want that, Arnold had probably seen her locket. Desperately searched a way out, she saw the exit was nearest the roof following, separated by one meter away, a considerable distance to go from a jump. Hellgirl took the risk, gathered momentum and while Arnold arrived, Hellgirl ran and leaped majestically to the other side, she fallen on the floor noisily. Pained got up rubbing her head, smiling.

"What are you going to do stupid Football head?" She mockingly asked, but her smile disappeared when the kid found a board and the board became in bridge, which helped him pass the narrow chasm easily.

"Ou!" Hellgirl cried and ran. Direct to the edge which would have to jump again or confront to Arnold, but saw that she has chance to escape, took hold to a rope that was tied to a tube extended above the street and swinging to the other side, jumped, unfortunately failed, and ended up crashing into the opposite wall, Fortunately she fallen on a truck that transported foam, parked at the time.

The vehicle started up and slowly away. Hellgirl mocked.

"Ha! Ha!" She said from a distance.

"I just wanted to talk!" Arnold yelled bother from the roof.

°O°

After that meeting, Hellgirl hid in her secret base for a time, afraid that her identity was endanger, Helga feared that Arnold would have recognized her, however when they were in school not there anything unusual, except for the fact neither Gerald, neither he spoke no the alley incident (as a matter of honor) and the fact that the Football head was sighing like a fool, although this was not new, but Helga was relieved, apparently her identity was safe, She could followed quietly with her profession and so it was until she received in her mailbox, a message.

From: ZenBoy

To: Hellgirl

Subject: A Job…

Dear Hellgirl:

I have a job for you,

You are the most appropriate

But I cannot say more details by mail.

If you decide to respond to my request, I waited for you

At park of Porpoise at 7:00 pm. In the back of the carousel.

I make a deposit, is hidden inside the washer

Abandoned in the Gerald field, the rest will give

After you do the job.

I'll be waiting.

Sincerely,

Zenboy

A message with no details and there was something behind that message, something strange. no one had asked for an appointment in person.

"Who the hell is Zenboy? Something tells me it's a trap but also could be a serious work, I may need some research." Helga took risk and down the identity of Hellgirl she contacted by phone with Eugene and ordered him to see what was in the washing machine abandoned. Eugene obeyed and went to investigate, opened the washer a spider jumped out. The boy screamed like a woman and started jumping as crazy.

"Criminy! If you want something done, you have to do it yourself." Helga said saw the scene, and leaves the matter of that size, she took decision to keep your date with Zenboy.

That night she was to the park of porpoise, near the pier, fifteen minutes before the date with Zenboy, she saw nothing suspicious.

"Maybe it's seriously what should I do? I should ask my Alfred to find out who the hell was this guy Zenboy… Well, I think I'll face him, if it is a trap, He not knows who is trying." Helga hid in the control house the carousel and became at Hellgirl, then turning to where the expected. Upon arrival did not find anyone.

"Well you better not keep me waiting." She said and after a couple of seconds a silhouette approached him from behind. Hellgirl turned on her heel to feel the presence, she not surprised to find Arnold.

"Oh, demons!"

"I'm glad you came. He said."

"You are Zenboy, I should suppose from the beginning." Hellgirl said, tapped her forehead with her hand.

"Yes, I am Zenboy. When told me, that I could find you by e-mail I could not help writing to you." Arnold said and Hellgirl smiled.

"You're brilliant, but I will not lose time here." Hellgirl said and turned away and went to leave but could not, he grabbed her by her tail.

"I will not let go until you tell me who you are." The kid warned. The demon girl turned freeing her tail.

"Why so much interest?" Hellgirl asked.

"I'm very curious."

"Aha you already know, but I have no intention of revealing my identity."

"You're someone I know and I will leave the doubt."

"Listen! Dwarf, if you know my secret identity then I'll have no choice but to eliminate you." Hellgirl said and her words took by surprise Arnold. She smiled to take control the situation. When suddenly the splendor of a flashlight blinded her, Hellgirl covered her face with her arm and then someone surprised her by taking by her back, Hellgirl could not free himself was totally at the mercy of the big guy, she gave kicking in the air.

"What the hell? Let go of me wretched!" Hellgirl said. While Baccio made his appearance.

"Well done!" He congratulated "Thank you, my good friend Arnold. You help me to catch to the legendary Hellgirl."

Hearing this Hellgirl stopped kicking.

"Do you betray me?" She asked in disbelief.

"No! The kid denied.

"If He had not put that date in this place, we could not catch you, dear! The great Gino will be pleased." Baccio said satisfied.

"Arnold, you're a traitor!" Hellgirl yelled angrily raising her fist.

"Well now you are in our hands, I have to charge you for having beaten me." Baccio said.

"Wretch!" Hellgirl said, but the big guy does not loosen an inch.

"The first thing we do is take off the mask I want to know who has gotten into my business." Baccio said. Before this threat, Hellgirl was shocked. "Not again!" She pleaded.

"I want to see her face." Baccio said and walked toward her, Arnold tried to help but was flanked by another of the henchmen of Baccio.

"Hellgirl…" He said worried. When Baccio was about to reach her, Hellgirl tried to free himself and at her struggle she head-butted the guy, he released her, holding his face with his hands and she did fall him and then she ran against of Baccio, who covered his face before the vision of a hit, but when he looked back, Hellgirl was not, she had escaped along with Arnold.

°O°

Hellgirl hid behind a shipment of boxes and then stopped to catch her breath.

"Was very close…" Hellgirl said squatting with her hands on his knees. She not finished rest, when Arnold came.

"You again!" She yelled, not very happy to see him.

"Please wait and listen to me." Arnold pleaded.

"About what? About the art of betrayal and other evils?" Hellgirl said furious. Arnold approached her and was not good idea; she began looking for something desperately.

"What you looking for?"

"Something for kill you!" Hellgirl answered looking for an object blunt.

"I know it not looks good, but I swear it was not my intention, they follow me and I did not realize, at no time wanted to do something bad against you." Arnold explained.

"Do you think I'm going to believe you?" Hellgirl said.

"Is true, believe me." Arnold said and took another step, Hellgirl looked into his eyes. The brightness of the green orbs convinced her, she could not avoid making a silly smile of love.

"Ok I believe you, I believe in someone of pure heart and fool like you" Hellgirl said and the kid raised his eyebrows "just for today I will forgive your life." "Thanks." Arnold said, and both smiled.

"Do not feel so quite!" Warned a voice and then they saw Baccio to appear on scene and so did his bodyguards, who surrounded the heroine.

"This is already starting to look like one of those chapters of the Batman of the 60" Hellgirl said with a half-smile "I'll take care, honey, you just watch."

"But..." Arnold said, but Hellgirl did not stay to hear, she went to fight with the two ruffians, to whom gave them the beating, thanks to her training in jiu jitsu. Baccio angry with the result, looked revenge, he saw a net full of fish that hung in the air, just on the head of Arnold, he looked the rope that held it and pulled out a knife, holding the rope that held the charge.

"Hey Arnold!" Called him and the kid turned to him "Do not think you're in the wrong place?"

"What?" Arnold asked confused, not knowing what he meant. Hellgirl realized, that pretended and after defeating the big guy, she ran before it was too late.

"Look out!" Hellgirl yelled and stretched her hand. Baccio cut the rope. The charge precipitated to ground, the tragedy appeared imminent, but for a split second Hellgirl saved to Arnold and rolled on the floor crashing into a tower of boxes. The stroke shook the boxes, and a small box danced at the top.

"Are you okay?" Arnold asked bewildered.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said angry and scared then he looked at her, but could not say anything. The small box fell on him and he only saw stars, Arnold was unconscious on the arms of Hellgirl, she left her lover in the ground and got up clenching her fists.

"There are two things in life that I do not tolerate" Hellgirl said slowly approaching "one is the human idiocy, the other is to mess with Arnold, you committed both, and you will pay by that."

"Do not scare me!" Baccio said and took out a gun. Hellgirl stopped immediately "you go one step further and you're history."

She is not intimidated and continued, the boy shot. The impact hit the shoulder of Hellgirl, she squealed but did not see blood, turned out to be a pellet gun, and then Hellgirl continued her relentless march, Baccio back to pull the trigger and several impact their target, but Hellgirl continued, more and more filled with hate, Baccio was terrified, Hellgirl soon overtook and surrounded the boy with her tail.

"Nobody messes with Arnold!" Warned her surrounded by a pink aura and Baccio gulped.

°O°

The Revenge of Hellgirl was terrible; she hung him on the hook for underwear and leave in the air. Was the best wedgie of history and while Baccio moaning and cried. Hellgirl was with her beloved and pulled him out of there.

Soon came the big Gino to find his henchman humiliated and defeated.

"Disappointing very disappointing" Gino said hands behind his back and his eyes narrowed.

°O°

When he regained the consciousness, the first thing he saw was to Hellgirl contemplating him, as she held him in her arms on a bench. The kid jumped up.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Arnold replied, rubbing his head.

"I'm glad..." Hellgirl said and got up from the bench "Well, bye."

And was going to leave, but he grabbed an arm, Hellgirl turned to Arnold.

"Are you going without telling me who you are?" He asked.

"I'm Hellgirl. The girl said.

"I hate that nickname; a demon does not help people." Arnold said.

"I help just to you." Hellgirl said.

"Why?" Arnold asked.

"No there motive".

"Is it what I think?"

"What do you think?"

"Tell me who you are and I'll tell you."

"_Ah blackmailer_..." She thought funny and then said "it will not work Footba... I mean, I cannot tell you, if you read comics, you know I cannot."

"Why?"

"Simply I cannot." Hellgirl said somewhat tired of the discussion.

"Ok" Arnold said a little disappointed and released her arm and then holds her hand.

"I have to go." She said ready to leave, but Arnold would not allow it.

"Stay a little longer with me..."

"I cannot, I have business to attend with the big Gino." Hellgirl said.

"I do not like, it's dangerous, I wish you would stop doing so, promises me that you stop doing so." Arnold said and she saw him in the green eyes.

"Ok! I promise..." She said and smiled and her smile captive him.

"Will I ever see you?" He asked

"Yeah! (_Every day from nine to three_)" Hellgirl promised and released her hand "and one day be without masks."

And after saying that words. Hellgirl ran, without looking back, leaving the boy alone.

"I'll be waiting for that day." Arnold muttered squinting.

To be continued…

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

Best regards to my followers, thanks for read this crazy story.


	10. The prince charming part 1

The Prince Charming

(Part 1)

"Once upon a time, a beautiful princess, who was trapped in the highest tower of a castle, waiting for a prince charming, that would come rescues her, from the clutches of the evil demon…" The book was slammed and the girl, who had it, contemptuously threw it away on a pile of books.

"Pure rubbish!" Helga exclaimed snorted "is incredible that selling so crap"

"To me it seems idyllic." Phoebe said beside her, reading one of the books that she was buying that day in the bookstore.

"There not are charming princes, that save to princesses in dangerous, they are selling misconceptions to kids" Helga said "on this planet, each is defended alone."

"Are hard thought, Helga" Phoebe said, perusing the book "I wonder how someone who thinks like that, likes helping both Arnold."

Her words took by surprise to Helga.

"I did not help him, who said that?" Helga replied, her best friend ignored her protest and went to the cash register to pay her book.

Both girls came out Bookstore and walked down the sidewalk, stopping in front of a dresser, at this, there a wedding dress, white and pompous with a great veil.

"If you do not believe in princes charming, you should not believe in fantastic weddings." Phoebe said watching the dress.

"Neither do I believe about it" Helga said, showing disinterest, and imagined, she with that dress and to Arnold to her side "someday, I'll take this dress beautiful and that day, you be mine, my great love."

They left the dresser and walked, when a runaway truck quickly crossed the street and crashed into a lamppost, the girls watched it, stunned.

"Demons! That demented." Helga said and approached to gawk. The driver got out of the vehicle, cursing. The man was not hurt, only the merchandise loaded, was scattered down the street, were fortune cookies, which should arrive any Chinese restaurant.

"Mmm fortune cookies" Helga said, and took a cookie with your forefinger and thumb, broke and ate the cookie, stayed with the paper "Look... 'The happiness waits, with a new love'."

"A new love?" Phoebe asked looked the paper that her friend was holding.

"For this, I do not believe in that nonsense. A new love, Ha! That I have to see it" Helga eats the paper "The fortune does not know that my heart has an only and undisputed owner."

"But Helga... What would you do if someone other than the Ice cream appeared and you liked a lot?" Phoebe replied.

"Oh please, Phoebe! First fly a pig, before I looked at someone other than the Ice cream." Helga said blindly, looked towards the driver by calling cell.

A pig flew front the eyes of Phoebe, it was Arnold's mascot, Abner. The pig was driving a ball bearing car, whose form was a Da Vinci machine and the car moved with astonishing speed driven only by its wheels, after being run from the highest point of the city, Abner was the culprit the truck and other vehicles had to stop abruptly.

After the fireball was Pookie, trying to will catch.

"Hit the brakes, hit the brakes!" She yelled as she ran, followed closely by Grandpa Phil.

"Pookie told you not to come upstairs to Abner to that thing" He cries and stopped for a moment, exhausted "A Arnold will not like you to use that pig as a test driver."

The grandpa ran following to Pookie and the unstoppable Abner. Helga did not realize any of this.

"Yes, definitely, no one can steal my heart, Arnold is my great love, is my absolute owner, no one could match, Not has born nor will born, who will replace him." Helga thoughts distracted. Moving away down the sidewalk followed by a stunned Phoebe who watched the scene was going on in that time behind her back and would appear in the news.

O_o

Before the break, the fourth grade saw a video story at projection screen; the kids had their eyes riveted on the screen, except one person. Helga wrote in her blue book, wandering among her deepest fantasy, forgetting the world.

"Oh my dear... How I miss your lips fiery, was recently, but every time it makes me more unreal, is like it was a dream, was it a dream? You're not beside me, your indifference and your distance mortified me..." Helga wrote those bittersweet words forcing her eyes in the darkness, not caring much. The film ended, and Mr. Simmons turned on the lights.

"Well kids. What can we conclude?"

"That war is not good." Sid said.

"That could be a reason ... which more." Mr. Simmons said.

"That is the only way the people solved their problems." Lila replied.

"Lila, Very well who else?" the teacher noticed that Helga was distracted "Helga... Do not want to give their opinion about?"

"About what?" Helga asked raising her eyes.

"About the film"

"I guess, that the film teach several things." Helga replied leaning back

"Like what?" Mr. Simmons insisted.

"Several things, I guess." Helga had no interest in the class and Mr. Simmons realized, talk to her at the end of the class.

"Well. Who else?" Mr. Simmons asked, while the girl returned to her poems. The bell rang for recess. The happy kids went straight to the cafeteria.

"Helga, is you ok?" Phoebe asked.

"Why do you ask?" Helga questioned at a run, as usual followed by her friend

"You been very distracted at the class" Phoebe said.

"What serves me; know things that happened 70 years ago?" Helga refuted and said to herself "best expenditure my time on something else (_how to write beautiful poems to my beloved_)"

"But if you keep so, you going to fail and you cannot give you that luxury." Phoebe said.

"Do not worry about me, Phoebe." Helga said and walked towards the cafeteria, after leaving her books in lockers, Helga and Phoebe arrival and found the room crowded with kids.

"I'll get my lunch." Phoebe said while Helga was looking for someone in the crowd.

"Bring mine." Helga said.

"Bringing" Phoebe said and left, heading for the cafeteria, Helga sat down, very close to where Arnold was with his friends. Phoebe came after a few minutes, ate and Helga took a plastic bag, to annoy Arnold, inflated the bag like a balloon and then exploded back of his head. The boy jumped from chair, spitting the juice, Helga laughed like her fellow funny, annoying Arnold splashed her furiously and left the room to wash his hands and face. Helga feel guilty as usual and using the distraction of her companions who were busy laughing, went to hide behind the dining room door, invaded by a wave of inspiration. "Ah! love, forgive me, I cannot help it, I cannot live a day without making mischief, I threw paper darts hoping to that will become at kisses, bother you, but I really want you to hold me, hold me as I want" and Helga jumped forward theatrically "hold me, Arnold! Hold me my darling!" Helga closed her eyes and opened her arms wide open, waiting for that desired hug and someone answered her declaration. Helga opened her eyes and met hugging to Brainy and her reaction was immediate, pushed him and angry was over him and made him mincemeat. Helga hit to Brainy of form wild and comic.

"Enough..." The principal Wartz said, stopping her in the act "you crazy?"

"Helga?" Dr. Bliss The school psychologist asked, behind of the principal Wartz.

"Do you want to kill him?"

"I..." Helga tried to explain

"Is an accident!" Asthmatic, Brainy said from the floor "We were playing..."

But then he dropped a teeth and view this further infuriated to the principal

"To my office, now!" The principal Wartz exclaimed.

"But..." the girl tried to say.

"Now!"

O_o

In the principal's office, the scolding continued.

"That kind of behavior is indefensible, wild and mad." The principal Wartz said.

"I told you, he provoked me." Helga said, sitting in the chair hugging with her own arms as if she has cold.

"No excuse, young lady, I will not allow that kind of behavior in public school 118, you are suspended two weeks." It was the harsh judgment of the boss

"Two weeks?"

"And be notified your parents." The principal said.

"Well, they will not congratulate me." Helga thought imagining what was coming to her.

"Now, Miss Pataki, apologize with to your classmate and then I want you out of the P.S 118." The principal ordered, and Helga stood up and turned to Brainy.

"Excuse me please, I never meant to hurt you." She apologized.

"No… problem" Brainy answered accommodating his glasses broken.

"Now, out of here" Principal said and indicated the exit.

The girl came out and walked down the corridor and pausing kicked a wastebasket.

"Stupid principal!" What is surprised? I always treated to stupid Brainy of same way." Helga said and continued on her way.

O_o

Helga walked to the bridge over the lake, where she always will stopped to think about love, looked the note of suspension, that would lead to her parents, she realized that he had overstepped with Brainy, but he brought it on himself, as he dared to embrace her, but she felt guilty, was not fault of Brainy, it was because of her obsession, her absurd obsession by Arnold.

"Sometimes, I feel that this is not going anywhere" Helga said, and took her locket and stared it to daylight "You! Football head, me got into trouble, I was about to kill that unhappy for your cause, this is not going anywhere, no sense, maybe ... maybe I should forget you, maybe I should let you go, this love is affecting my life, I must leave…" Without thinking, Helga threw the locket at the air, this fell into the lake, Helga gave two steps and immediately regretted her action "Lies!"

O_o

Arnold and Gerald walked next to their bicycles, towards the bridge over Lake City.

"What has happened to Helga? I did not see her after the break." Arnold asked.

"I hear that she hit to Brainy, and principal Warts caught her in the act, I think it was suspended." Gerald said.

"This is bad."

"I do not see so; we rest a week without her." Gerald said, and then they found his friends, Harold sitting on the railing, eating ice cream, and Stinky and Sid at his side, staring at the water.

"I say it only lasts 30 seconds." Stinky said.

"20 seconds, and not a second longer" Sid said Arnold and Gerald came near to his friends.

"Hi guys, what do you do?" Arnold asked.

"We bet." Stinky answered

"And that bet?" Arnold asked.

"How much can hold your breath?" Sid replied slope of waves formed in water.

"Who?" Gerald asked and his ask was quickly answered when Helga exited of water like a siren.

"Helga? What you doing there?" Arnold asked from above of bridge.

"I wanted to refresh me ... you care? Dunce!" She replied and taking air, sank. Sid looked at his watch.

"20 seconds" Sid said.

"40 and also bet that the big Caesar eats her." Harold bet. The big Caecer was a huge prehistoric fish, part of the city's urban legends.

"30 seconds." Stinky said. The bet continued. Helga appeared again on the surface.

"That's not fair, she not delayed anything." Harold protested.

"Okay, going again from zero." Sid said.

"Helga! Out of there, it is dangerous to swim in the lake is too deep." Arnold said worried.

"For who? For her or for the fishes?" Gerald joked.

"Out of there" He insisted, was worried that there she was swimming like at a pool.

"Oh! Shut up!" Helga spat, and dived again after giving a deep breath.

She was desperate to retrieve her treasure, lost in the bottom of the lake, only found scrap and garbage, Helga was losing hope, when something brightness between scrap a car, She swam over there and find it, was her locket, grabbed it and took it to the chest and smiled in relief, hurrying back to top, without realizing that the rope of a fishing rod had become entangled in her foot and the end was entangled in the car door, Helga emerged radiant from the water.

"More of 40 seconds...I won!" Harold exclaimed triumphantly "give me those two dollars."

"Demons!" Sid complained paying like Stinky "why you not climb faster, Helga?"

"Shut up! Bucko!" Helga said tucking the locket in her clothes, and swam to the opposite bank.

"Hey Helga! Did you see the big Caesar?" Sid asked.

"Yes, command you greetings." Helga cried swimming rapidly. Arnold not her out of sight

"Do not worry Arnold" Gerald said watching his friend's concern "there are no reports of people drowning in this lake."

"I want her out of there fast." Arnold said.

"Stupid! Making bets at the expense of mine" Helga complained and suddenly felt something grabbed her foot "What the hell!"

She kicked hard and pulled the rope, doing that the debris is moved, becoming a death trap. Helga was pulled in the water, she tried to break free but could not, and the rope was tied tightly and to fight, the little air that had at chest escaped. The bubbles floated to the surface, anxiety reigned. Helga was in serious trouble.

"Arnold... Help me!" Helga implored and stretched her hand toward her beloved, who was not aware of anything of happened.

O_o

The waves and bubbles soon stopped; the most disturbing stillness on the lake was formed.

"Is it me or she be is delayed?" Stinky said looking down.

"Helga, if is one of your jokes is not funny." Harold claimed.

"Seems that it will not out" Sid said, passed 20 seconds and Helga gave no sign.

"She's at danger!" Exclaimed Arnold alarmed and was to jump into the water. Suddenly, someone jump into the water, from the other side of the lake, trying to save Helga. The kids waited expectantly and saw a boy of brown hair appear

"She is trapped!" Informed the boy without air "will try to cut the ropes"

And taking a razor Scout, the kid dived again, getting to where Helga was unconscious and attempted to cut the rope, managed to free her quickly and pulled her out of the water.

The people in the park soon realized the situation.

"Oh! My gosh! A girl drowned!" A woman cried. Arnold and the kids rushed to the shore where unknown boy came with Helga, in arms.

"Is she okay?" Gerald asked, genuinely concerned.

"Why is that she having that so funny color?" Harold asked.

"That's because not breathing." He replied airless, leaving her face up. That response left stunned to the kids around them.

"Helga! Helga!" Arnold at panicked shook to Helga tried to make that she wake up.

"Move kid!" The older boy pushed him and he checked the vital signs of Helga.

"She dead?" Stinky dared to ask, Sid took off his cap, giving his condolences, sure that Helga could be saved, Gerald chewed his nails and Arnold was paralyzed from the shock. The boy did not dare to answer anything and simply help her quickly.

This story will continue...

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

Clarification: This chapter is rather long, very long compared to the other chapters, so I decided to divide it into several parts, has a final, to my great relief, I'll upload parts consecutively during the course of the months, in Spanish and English , and issus with illustrations, thank you very much, anonymous followers to follow this story.  
Hebo _O


	11. The prince charming part 2

The Prince Charming

(Part 2)

O_o

Helga floated on a space full of stars, rising majestically towards infinity, where a golden fence appeared opened in front of her. Helga flew toward it, encountering a choir of angels, all equal to Arnold, chanting in unison. Angels, archangels and cherubim waited welcoming her, Helga gasped excitedly; she had arrived in paradise.

"Yes! Finally I will be happy!" Helga said and stretched her hands towards the angels "I came to the Garden of Eden!"

"Helga!" She overheard a distant voice "Helga!"

Helga turned to look back.

"Arnold?" She asked confused and then the fence closed and Helga started to fall towards the earth, across for the hell and finally stopped just above the earthly Helga.

"C'mon baby! ...just is a little of water!" The boy said giving her CPR but Helga was unresponsive; her eyes were without life, lost in the infinite. The time was running, and she did not woke, the concern surrounded the people who were there, several persons, gave her for dead. A terrible anguish invaded to Arnold, he did not know what to do, she was dying at the time and he could not do anything, except expect the unknown boy achieved the miracle.

"Is she dead?" Harold asked.

"No..." The boy said and again brought his mouth to the girl's lips.

Helga's eyes regained their shine and she rose again, spitting the water, right in the face of the child, as a jet, the kid fell at ground. She started coughing and rubbing her eyes, trying to regain her sight.

"I almost died!" Helga screamed airless.

"Helga?" She heard the voice of Arnold and someone held her hands.

"…My prince, I thought I would die but you saved me" Helga said to the recover her breath and dropped to the ground again "You saved me my love!"

But dreamy expression of Helga, change, when she recovered sight, she saw not the love of his life but to a complete stranger, holding her hands.

"Who the hell are you?" Helga asked disillusioned.

"The boy who saved you" Someone said and, Helga saw herself surrounded by people.

"He saved me?" She asked confused "but then of who was that voice?"

"Helga Are you okay?!" Arnold asked worried, trying to separate the boy.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied.

"You almost died." Stinky said.

"Right?" She asked confused.

"Moved, moved" A male nurse said and went to Helga "are you okay?"

"Yes, nothing happened to me." Helga replied sitting on the floor, dripping wet.

"Nothing? You almost died and say you do not pass anything." Helga turned to who had made that statement, the unknown boy.

"You better go to the hospital." Male nurse said.

"But I'm fine." Helga protested and stood up, swaying.

"You need to see to doctor." Said the male nurse and readied the table, noting the thin rope that was coiled in her foot.

"None of that, I'm fine." She said while was surrounded by her classmates.

"Are you sure?" This time it was Arnold who asked, holding her arm.

"Sure! Hair boy not is serious." Helga said freeing abruptly and started to shiver of cool.

"I think you should come with us, you were in the water a long time, a doctor should see you." The male nurse said, as he passed a blanket in the back her, too to the boy.

"Ok! Ok!" Helga said and was directed towards the ambulance.

"You too must come, Kid." The male nurse said to the stranger and guided them to the ambulance.

"Thanks." Helga told thankful, at seeing her side.

"I glad you're okay." The boy said.

"And to whom I owe my life?" Helga wanted to know.

"My name is Anthony." He replied and raised his hand in greeting.

"You're not from around here, right hero?" Helga continued.

"No... I live in another neighborhood; I came to this for made my homework about the war of tomatoes." Anthony said.

"That is the reason, because I've never seen your face." Helga said.

"And what is your name?" Anthony asked.

"I'm Helga G. Pataki." Helga said her name proud

"And that means the G?"

"That is not in the public interest." Helga said.

"I see" Anthony said and smiled "is a pleasure to meet you Helga G. Pataki."

Anthony extended his hand, and Helga looked him, shook hands, and from that moment is fixed a special bond between them.

"What was it that happened?" Mr. Green the butcher of the neighborhood asked, to the children present at the incident.

"She was swimming in the lake, I think she dropped something and was trying to rescue it." Sid explained

"I see." Mr. Green said.

"And suddenly she did not go out to the surface." The kid continued with the explanation.

"How long remained under water?" Asked Mr. Green after

"I could not say exactly, many minutes." Sid replied and then the man looked him with disapproving.

"And you did nothing? Do you were standing there after so long? Did not occur to them to ask help?" Mr. Green berated.

"No..." Arnold tried to explain "I... we were going to rescue her but..."

"Kids... if it was your dog, which was drowning, had jumped faster." Someone said, not knowing that his words had a terrible meaning. Helga heard everything and put a hand to her chest, feeling a stab at this, staggered about to fall; Anthony noticed her malaise and grabbed her arm.

"Are you okay?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah! I'm fine." Helga replied recovered her composure, pulling her arm. Anthony helped her into the ambulance, while Helga tried to hide her disappointment and sadness, still could not believe that Arnold had not done anything to save her, she try to eat her pain as the ambulance pulled away.

O_o

Her mood did not improve after. Big Bob, with his shouts and scolding, finished ruined her day.

"It's the last straw!... two weeks, suspended and you put to swim in the lake, knowing how dangerous it is and last but not least make me lose a big business that I had planned, this never would have happened to Olga!" Bob exclaimed exceedingly angry, waving in the air the suspension notice crumpled.

"Better I had died, not had scolded so." Helga muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing dad, sorry" Helga said.

"Whatever, you stay in your room punished young lady" sentenced her father and pointed towards the stairs "to see if you learn to be more careful."

"Yes Bob." Helga replied, bowing her head. The man turned his back and was to sit down in his chair, opening a can of soda.

"As she had the occurrence of swimming in the lake" Big Bob murmured, as he took the remote control and turned on the television.

Helga went to her room and locked herself, turned on the light and walked to the closet, opening it, brought a ladder and climbed up, opening the door that led to the attic, where the shrine that worshiped to the Football head stood. She stared at the statue of ice cream sticks, but for the first time in life, she would not lift prayers, or praise, just smiled sadly.

"Good night, Arnold." Helga said and lowered the stairs, closing the door behind her and went to lie down on her bed, she had no wish to write in her book, looked at the ceiling of her room and then closed her eyes. She did not realize what time she fell asleep.

Suddenly she found alone in the middle of a dark path that was not going anywhere, in the middle of this horrible darkness saw to Arnold walking away very slowly.

"Arnold!" She walked toward him "Arnold Wait! ... Do not leave me behind!"

Her screams were not heard, he walked away more and more, Helga ran and was about to reach him, but suddenly a crowd appeared around her and prevented her from moving forward, pushing her in the opposite direction.

"Arnold!" Helga shouted stretching out her hand, as he was dragged away from him, her screams were not heard and was knocked to the ground. The crowd disappeared as suddenly as they appeared.

Helga left alone in the dark and look for Arnold but she not found it, just had darkness and nothing else.

"Arnold..." She sadly murmured, suddenly a giant shadow jumped in front of her, Helga fell aghast while the shadow of a horse stood in front of her lifting your legs, was a six-legged white horse mystic, his rider Anthony was dressed as Norse warrior.

"What the hell!" Helga was said and saw she was not in the midst of the cruel darkness but in the middle of a colorful forest, and she was not dressed as usual, was dressed as a Valkyrie.

"Helga!" Anthony said "You are my princess, I love you!"

Helga smiled blushing and squinted, moved by that statement, then awoke, again in her room.

"What was that?" She asked, crawling on her bed and looked out the window for fresh air "Why I dreamed something so stupid and with that stupid guy?"

Helga was disappointed, she thought that Arnold had saved her and it was the opposite. The kid did not lift a finger to save her, someone else had to appear, if Anthony, not had appeared, at that time would be in the morgue in the company of mad doctor who worked there. Helga sighed heavily.

"I think I'm betting on the wrong horse." She said.

O_o

The day that she had to go with their parents to see the principal Warts, was not the best day of your life, they scolded her for 15 minutes and reproached everything she had done, for another 10 minutes. After the long and torturous session, Helga left school accompanied by her parents, they were on the car and Helga was in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Big Bob asked grumpy.

"I will take a walk; I have long been locked up." Helga said without stopping.

"Okay! But I want you back home at three; you are punished young lady... and are careful!" Her father ordered.

"Very well" Helga said looking at her watch; it was two and a half.

The girl went to the park and walked to the bridge, the same bridge that ago days had jumped to rescue her treasure and where she had been saved by the hero.

"Ah my great love..." Helga said sighing watching the dark waters of the lake.

When something hit her head, a ball of paper, she lifted her head indignantly, someone had dared to attack her with your primary weapon, and Helga began to quickly looking the culprit.

"Who demons…?!" Helga demanded angrily, someone peeked behind a tree.

"It's me" said a tall boy with brown hair "sorry, you not seen that I was calling you"

"Who the hell are you? And how dare you throw me a ball of paper Do you want to die?" Helga threatened throwing the ball into the air.

"Do not you remember me? That bad memory" The boy said, smiling as he approached.

"I do not recall seeing your ugly face." Helga said as she approached.

"Permit me remind you, the lake, the ambulance." Helga said with surprise at the memory.

"It's you!" She exclaimed surprised

"Mon ami! Is me..."

"Anthony!"

"I was looking for you, but I could not find you at your school." The boy said.

"I'm suspended until Monday." Helga said.

"Rightly so, good thing I could find you again." Anthony said.

"Yeah, whatever" Helga replied and walked, away to him, she had no intention of staying to chat.

"Do you already you're leaving?" Anthony asked following her.

"I'm a busy girl, I have things to do, people to hit." Helga was excused.

"Would you like an ice cream?" Anthony invited

"What?" Helga turned to him, stopping.

"Would you like to join me for an ice cream?" Anthony insisted.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, it's not, I'm serious" Anthony said raising an eyebrow "I would like to invite you for a drink, of course if you had do not hurry."

"An invitation? Why not? After all I owe my life" Helga thought but then changed her mind "now I cannot, I have to go home."

"So when can you?" Anthony asked.

"Mmm I do not know, maybe Monday." Helga said.

"Monday? At what time?" He asked. Helga quickly made a plan.

"At five in Antonio's Pizza, brings money and do not be late, I get irritated by people who make me wait." Helga said pointing her index finger.

"I'll be there." Anthony promised

"Bye." Helga took leave without looking back and went down the path of the park.

"I'll wait on Monday at five in the pizzeria." Anthony said watching her.

"Yeah, yeah" She walked at a run, but could not help stopping and looking back, he was still there watching her and smiled. That smile had an effect on Helga, who arched her eyebrow, a long time no one was smiling in that way, the last person was Arnold, a long time ago, for a moment, that kid reminded her how sweet it was Arnold, when she met him in kindergarten.

This story to be continued...


	12. The prince charming part 3

The prince Charming

(Part 3)

O_o

When arriving on Monday, Arnold arrived with Gerald, and meet to Helga, telling her classmates, about her near-death experience, when he saw her he gave joy much.

"There I was Helga G. Pataki trapped like a fish on a hook, saying my last 'criminal' I feeling the agony of death coming towards me, then closed my eyes" Helga said.

"And then what happened?" Sheena asked while they listened rapt.

"I saw a light at the end of the tunnel and I crossed the limit." Helga replied.

"You found the hell? How the hell Helga?" Rhonda inquired sarcastically.

"Enjoyable, princess, because you were not there, but I was not stayed in this place, the next thing I saw was a guy with a beard, standing side a golden gate and behind this, there was a train station and a train picking up passengers, was going to cross the golden gate, when I heard a voice and when I realized I was back in home." Helga said.

"Is it true that a guy saved you?" Rhonda inquired.

"The guy came out of nowhere and jumped into the water saving me, thanks to him, the Helga that you love and revere would not be at this time and you would not be here but at my funeral and I would be with a gladiolus on hands" Helga said crossing her arms.

"Sounds so romantic" Sheena added.

"Romantic?" Helga had not thought of it that way, it was great, sensational but romantic?

"Yes, he was as a prince" Sheena Said.

"Well, He appeared as if it were a prince charming, I'll never forget what he did, is more already part of my very select list of people who I like." Helga said.

"I do not know whether to say if he did us a favor or not." Rhonda said.

"You like it or not, he did a great favor." Helga said.

"It was fortunate that he will save you, no one was around you." Nadine said.

"Yes, there were more people." Helga said

Gerald beside Arnold added quietly.

"This is the part where she blames us that not saved her."

Helga had her back to them and was unaware of your presence.

"Perhaps other would have saved me, however it would have been too late for me, I would have drowned, and I would be a ghost as Jack the four eyes or ghost bride and I would be waiting for the night to take them to hell." Helga said walking out of the circle, towards up the stairs to the main entrance of the school.

"Wow! It's great! I would like to know the hero in person, was very brave to jump into the water to save a stranger, not caring who was." Eugene said excitedly.

"That's something that neither your friends would, without thinking twice. Nadine said, someone felt a slap with kid gloves, behind the group.

"Yes, is true, He saved you from certain death, Helga. Now you will be indebted to him for the rest of your life." Rhonda said. Helga stopped in the middle of the ladder.

"Really?"

"Sure, you owe him your life forever." Rhonda added.

"I not was thought of that" Helga said turning forward then added quietly "I do not like being beholden to anyone."

O_o

Helga wrote at her notebook for to catch up in the classroom, when a shadow covered her, a shadow that looked like a palm tree. Helga moved her notebook on the desk, fleeing from the shadow.

"Helga."

"Ehh! what's up, Football head?" Helga asked looking up

"How are you?" Arnold asked.

"Fine, here wasting time" Helga said.

"I am glad ... well ... a couple of days ago I went to your house but your dad said you were not allowed visits." Arnold said.

"Sure, I was punished remember? I tried kill to Brainy." Helga said and kept moving the pencil on the notebook.

"As for what the lake, well, I glad thing you did not pass anything, I try to help but..."

"Why are you giving me an explanation?" Helga abruptly interrupted "You will did not have to do anything for me, luckily a Good Samaritan appeared and saved me" Her words rang with no feeling of hatred or rancor. For the first time, she did not treat him as her crush, or like her hated enemy, she treated him like a child either. "Do not feel bad Hair boy, you cannot save everyone, thanks for trying anyway."

At that moment a gray cloud surrounded Arnold, while Helga was on her own subject, without saying a single sentence or thought of love or insult in his name.

O_o

After school, then recounting her experience to classmates a million times, Helga went home to change clothes but her mother had washed all her clothes and had no to wear, and her pink dress was dirty, she had to wear a blouse and a long skirt of her sister Olga and after run at her pink bicycle.

Elsewhere in the neighborhood, Arnold and Gerald walked down the sidewalk. The tousled-haired boy was thoughtful

"What is wrong with you?" Gerald asked to see his friend so rare.

"Do you know? Last year I save a cat." Arnold said crestfallen.

"Yes, I have witnessed of many of the miracles you've done." Gerald said.

"If I have done very impressive things" Arnold said.

"So what is the problem?" Asked Gerald and Arnold stopped in the middle of the sidewalk in front of the newsstand.

"The problem is that when something serious happened, something that needed my help, I did nothing." Arnold said frustrated.

"C´mon man! Do not kill with that subject, thankfully appeared someone who helped her." Gerald said

"You don't understand? Gerald" Arnold said, and picked up a magazine with rage "not were to save a cat or neighborhood, it was to save someone, someone who was in danger and I did nothing."

Gerald looked him and took the magazine pointing with this.

"Arnold, you're 9 years and you go at fourth grade, you're not Superman or Batman, you do what you can, you cannot push yourself to do things impossible or go against fate, she is alive and that's all that matters." Gerald said and leaves the magazine on the shelf, walking down the sidewalk.

"But…" Arnold replied.

"No matter who's saved her, she is alive, that's all important." Gerald said but his words not helped to Arnold to feel better.

"But is that if I had saved her then she would be grateful, and she not would hate me and maybe..." Arnold stopped talking when noticed that Gerald stopped and watched him too closely.

"Maybe... What?" Gerald asked, realizing that there was something deeper in that subject.

"Maybe... I don´t know, I digress" Arnold said.

"Yeah right..." Gerald said "Maybe she would not bother you; maybe she even hugs you every time she sees you."

"Gerald…" Arnold said.

"It is an assumption; we are imagining a world where you saved to Helga. No?" Gerald said and crossed the corner. When suddenly a bicycle quickly crossed before them as lightning, they backed away frightened, and the bicycle ran its course, running out of brakes, and ended up crashing into a wooden barrier that protected the wet cement of a sidewalk newly arranged. The bike flew away and stayed buried in cement and the owner stayed on the sidewalk. Arnold and Gerald thought that it was of Eugene but at a closer look, they saw that it was Helga Pataki who came out almost unscathed from the spectacular accident, the skirt came off on her head and made her look as saint of a catholic church.

"Awkward girl!" The worker yelled while having lunch sitting on the sidewalk next to the work.

"You are a crybaby" Helga said and without waiting for a reply, she crossed the street and complained like a little old woman, with one hand on the waist.

"Hey! Do not leave your bike here" The worker said but she ignored the complaint, leaving her bike.

"I'm beginning to suspect that she is not human." Gerald said scratching his head.

Curious children followed. Helga stopped outside the pizzeria window, and looked her appearance, quickly removed the garment in her head.

"Demons! Already I look like Eugene, crashing into things like an idiot." She lamented and walked towards the pizzeria. Once opened the door, Helga regained your posture and acted normally, she searched to Anthony, and she saw that all the tables was occupied but one of that's was with a single occupant, who was with the extended menu in front of him, Helga sat down distractedly.

"Hi Sorry for the delay" Helga said, looking back "but do not you dare make me a claim!"

Her listener, down the menu and to the surprise of Helga, He not was the person that she expected, was a guy tattooed punks with piercing on the face, a guy very overwhelming, his appearance scared the girl and to the children who were watching from the window.

"Helga has a date with that guy!" The blonde kid said with wide eyes.

"I knew that Helga was a misfit but this is too much!" Gerald said, Helga recovered and rose up.

"Sorry, I'm wrong" she apologized, looking to Anthony "where the hell he be?"

"Helga?" Someone called her. Anthony accompanied by two children of the same school.

"Your girl has arrived, Anthony..." One of kids said, and Helga walked toward them at a run.

"It is assumed you were coming alone." She said.

"We're leaving, my lady, we accompanied him only until arrived." Said other of companions of Anthony explained, making a bow of royal court.

"Talk to you later." They said, and Helga not very happy took her place.

"Sorry my friends tend to be somewhat intrusive." Anthony apologized.

"I noticed, thanks to you dunce I just made a ridiculously awesome." Helga said

"Why?"

"Almost killed me on the bicycle... and I sat at the wrong table."

"Wow... your life is an adventure; you need that someone to take care of you." Anthony said.

"¿You kidding? I do not need anyone to take care of me." Helga said and took the menu.

"True, I forgot." Anthony said and made his order. Outside at the street, the children left the window and walked away.

"Wow! But if the hero that saved her, it seems that they became friends" Gerald said "good for her."

"If it is good to meet new people, even in extreme circumstances" Arnold added.

"You know, in danger, you know to the friends." Gerald continued. The pizzeria door opened and classmates of Anthony jumped outside.

"Nice girl." One said.

"If wildly charming rightly, Anthony is crazy about her." Said the other boy

"To see if the idiot did not spoil with her."

Both walked away from the pizzeria.

"You heard that, man?" Gerald asked, but his friend did not respond, he squint his eyes, and it not was a look of glee.

O_o

Helga was sure that this date would be something that would not exceed twenty minutes, she imagined that not would talk much with Anthony, but she mistake, soon found a topic of conversation, they spoke of the wrestling match and even of policy and inadvertently, the afternoon came to an end.

"Why are you suspended?" Anthony asked.

"By hitting an idiot, the moron wanted to spend very clever." Helga replied leaning over the drink.

"It must be worth seeing."

"I did well with my knuckles but not to my file; I was punished for two weeks." Helga spat on the ground. Anthony watched her fun, despite her rough behavior; he looked her like Snow white with birds and animals around her.

On leaving the pizzeria they went to the park and both stood on the bridge of the lake, watching the shore where they met.

"And you like to do?" The Boy asked.

"Many things, I study, I hit some nerds, annoy certain knucklehead etc. etc. etc." Helga said looking bored and spat on the lake.

"Let's see..." Anthony challenged her "tries to overcome this."

The boy spat and was an excellent shot.

"Ha! I get tired." Helga said and prepared to launch its best projectile was good but did not reach the boy.

"That shot gives pity." Anthony scoffed

"So check this out." Helga exclaimed and fought a duel with spit, to the disgust of the people passing by there. Finally they ended in a draw.

"That was remarkable." Anthony said.

"You should see me when I threw balls of paper with the blowgun." Helga took a paper ball and with the blowgun she carried pointed to a bird, shot and hit in the target, dropped him

"Wow! You are an expert."

"Years of practice and a target formidable" She said.

"What target? A dartboard? Do you practice white shooting?"

"No, I practice on a stupid target oval." Helga said wearily.

The boy decided not to keep asking about it, as they walked, touched on other topics of interest among these the topic of the mysterious G.

"What does it mean?" Anthony asked.

"What?"

"The G"

"Do you care?

"Let me guess, means Grace." Anthony would guess.

"No"

"Gargamel"

"Of course not!" Helga said walking out of the park.

"What if I guessed?" Anthony asked as they walked toward the bus stop.

"If you not guess, you paid me twice, one dollar to start."

Helga knew that nobody on earth knew her middle name, except one person, her sister wanted to capitalize on the possible business.

"Hope to see you soon again Helga, I had fun today." Anthony Sid.

"Yeah, Whatever" Helga said. The bus arrived a couple of minutes after.

"Is Griselda?" Anthony asked standing at the bus door.

"No, pay me! Helga said and extended her hand and the boy pulled a bill from his pocket. "I have no change of 5."

"No matter, I'll stay with the change." Helga said and removed the money of his hand. The bus started, Anthony smiled in love. Helga stole his heart, while she watched the money

"What do you think Mr. Lincoln? Is a clown intriguing and saved my life."

O_o

Back to School, Helga did not tell anyone about her appointment, she continued his life as if nothing had happened.

"Where were you? Helga?" Her friend reclaimed.

"Over there ... was occupied." Helga said taking off her the dirt from the nails.

"Are you ok?" Phoebe asked.

"Enough Phoebe, I not have a trauma by falling in the lake, I not have lake-phobia or something." Helga replied annoyed.

"Sorry, I could not help worrying for you." Phoebe said

The classes started when Mr. Simmons came, Helga took her respective lazy pose, following the routine, but she doesn't bothered Arnold, throughout the day.

At the end of the classes, Helga together with Phoebe went toward the bus, but when she went up, something hit her head and she looked to Anthony hiding under the stairs.

"See ya! Phoebe." Helga said to her friend.

"But you will not take the bus Helga?" Phoebe asked puzzled, standing at the bus door.

"Not this time, see you later." Helga said and left, Phoebe would followed her, but the door was shut in her face. She could not do anything but go and take her place.

"And Helga?" Arnold asked, behind from her place "Do not come with you?"

"She stayed..." Phoebe said and then was glued to the window, when watched something unusual, something that caught her attention, she saw her friend Helga talking to someone, a boy who had never seen, and what impressed her most, the Helga's smile. Phoebe could not look around; the bus left the scene at all speed.

"What happens to you Phoebe?" Arnold asked.

"I saw something but ... I could not see well" She said.

"What?" Gerald asked, changing his position to be next to Phoebe.

"Something unusual" Phoebe replied intrigued, Helga was dating someone, of who she had not ever spoken. Phoebe was upset at first but then she thought more calmly.

"Must have a good reason" She said.

O_o

She did not know because she smiled that way, but then that smile changed for her classic expression grumpy.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Helga cried

"Wanted to see you" Anthony explained.

"What for?"

"I wanted to tell you something"

"What?" Helga asked impatiently crossing her arms and that attitude intimidated to Anthony "tell me and it better be important."

"I wanted to see you, I missed you, know...?"

"Missed me? What stupid." Why would you missed me? Helga replied without understanding what he was getting.

"I missed you could not help it." Anthony said.

"Why?"

"I want to tell you something very important Helga, something that has stolen my sleep for many nights." Anthony said.

"What's the point, man? My time is precious!" Helga said impatiently.

"Helga, I like you..." Anthony confessed closing his eyes. And immediately Helga´s expression radically changed.

"What did you say?!"

"I like you, Helga."

"What are you filming? Do you want to tease or what?" Helga asked without taking it seriously.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy but it is so, I really like you, I'm crazy for you." Anthony said.

"You're confused; you say it just because you do not know me." Helga replied.

"You're right, you cannot meet someone in a day, but since the first time I saw you, I fell in love, I fell in love when I saw you come out of water as a mermaid, you're so nice girl and I love you and that's why I wanted to declare me from the first time I saw you." Anthony confessed openly, choosing his words very well.

"You have not captured the message friend, you better see me as I really am." Helga said and grabbed a kid who was walking around and dragged him to the astonished boy.

"Tell him who I am." She demanded to the kid holding him by the neck. The kid did not hesitate to answer quickly, very stunned.

"She is Helga G. Pataki, scourge of PS 118, mistress of the fourth grade, anyone who messes with she will suffer her anger and will regret the rest of your life." He prayed.

"Good Kid, now get out!" Helga congratulated him and pushed him, the kid ran.

"You see, I'm the bully of the 118, I am far from the description you just say; you still say you're in love with me? After of what you just heard" Helga said. Anthony knew she was a girl very sharp but not knew it was a bully girl, however ... did not care.

"I like you Helga G. Pataki, you are true to your own nature, you do not pretended, you do not have an empty mind and superficial like most girls, you are beautiful and your eyebrow reminds me of Frida Kahlo, I like Helga and I want you to give me a chance to make you happy." Anthony said and took her hand. Helga had given the whole universe by heard those beautiful words from lips of Arnold, but she knew that was not possible.

"Demons! And now I do? This guy not is like the jerk of Brainy, I cannot hit him, he saved my life how I get rid of him?" Helga thought, while her heart jumped.

"Say yes..." suggested the boy "or hit me for my dare"

"Maybe do both ... or none." Helga said and mused very well remembered the first time she saw him, the dream she had, she liked but she did not like-like, it was known that her heart was completely dedicated to the Sanctuary of the blond, Football head

"He saved my life" she mused "if not for him, I would not be here, but in an ugly box, eaten by worms, but I not must give it wings."

"Helga...?"

"It is true we are very similar but the fact that you have condescended with me, does not entitle you to aspire to anything."

"Is that a no?" Anthony asked impacted.

"Yeah! my friend is a NO!" Helga replied and went, leaving to the boy with the heart in pieces, gloomy he remained in that place crestfallen, but after a moment, Anthony lifted his head, smiling.

This story to be continued...


	13. The prince charming part 4

The Prince Charming

(Part 4)

O_o

Helga began to feel as a monster despicable, sent to her savior direct to hell, but she had no choice, the intruders were not invited in her sanctuary of Arnold.

But she even thought at the subject.

"Helga? Who was that boy?" Phoebe asked, with curiosity while she read a book in into of Helga's room.

"What boy?" She asked since her bed, while throwing a tennis ball against the wall. "The tall boy with brown hair that hoped you at the exit of the school."

"That guy? He was the one who saved me of die as a dog" Helga said emphatically "your name is Anthony Hope, he study in P.S 119 and is 11 years old, oh and is in fifth grade."

"Is the boy who saved you? He came to you at school?" Phoebe asked, and left to read. "It's a kind of friend, Phoebe but do you not feel displaced, you're still the number two in command." Helga reassured.

"But why you act differently when you are with him?" The girl asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you smiling from the bus and I know perfectly well that there is only one person who makes you smile like that in this world."

"I had not realized it, but that does not matter does it?" Helga asked, and left of throw the ball.

"Is important by treated of you." Phoebe said closing her book.

"Maybe I was glad to see it, it's nice to know other people, other places, new experiences" Helga said and rolled the ball with your fingers "the change is good."

"Whoever said that is an evil man." Phoebe said.

"The bad guys also say truths." Helga replied and turned over bed.

"When you see him again?" Phoebe wanted to know.

"It is not necessary; already I got rid of him."

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking out loud." Helga said and put roll the ball, the ball fell to the ground and bounced several times.

"Helga? Are you okay?"

"Why you ask?"

"Because we talked for over two hours and you has not mentioned the Ice cream neither once, when on more than one occasion is the topic of conversation."

'Ice cream' was the codename for Arnold.

"The times change, Phoebe."

Helga refused to reveal that Anthony had declared her his love; she did not see the need.

"Helga..." Phoebe mumbled something concerned, something told her that things were going to change dramatically.

O_o

When the lunch hour came at the school, Helga decided to eat outside on the courtyard, she sat anxious at one of the tables, putting her lunchbox in front of her. It was normal that not find what she wanted, but was hopeful that this time was different; Miriam had promised to make her lunchbox the night before.

"What will become? What will become? It will be a ham sandwich? It will be a hamburger?" Helga opened her lunchbox and her cheerful expression radically changed "Great! Is crap!"

She threw the lunchbox away where she could not see her and put her arms on the table, bored and hungry.

"Well it's time to go hunting." She said and looked for a possible victim.

When she had not for lunch, was going towards the first victim, and removed their lunch, taking advantage some trick. It did not take long to find the perfect victim, was going to attack when suddenly, received a tap on the head, Helga turned angry and found a box on the table, had a card with a message saying 'to Helga' she opened the box and found a pie. She does not thought of where it could come from the gift, or the gift was poisoned, Helga suddenly ate it and when she did, began to float and listen to the music of "The Flower Duet (Lakmé)" out of the trance, she licked the box.

"Is very tasty!" She said and continued licking, to erase all traces of the pie. In the distance the hidden boy looked satisfied, his plan had gone perfectly.

The following days happened the same process, Helga went to the courtyard table and there was a box of desserts, for her, at the same time, same place.

Eventually, Helga began to suspect of who were these gifts, but did not care, she decided to exploit the situation.

On the seventh day Helga was waiting the box and this magically appeared, had a pink bow in center and a label 'To the beautiful Helga' inside of box she not found food, it was a phone.

"This is not food! I don't eat cellphones." She replied and at that moment began to ring the phone, Helga answered "Who is?"

Nobody answered, all she heard was a song. Helga looked at the phone as the rarest object in the world; she was going to hang up when she heard the lyrics.

Love me tender,

Love me dear,

Tell me you are mine.

I'll be yours through all the years,

Till the end of time.

Helga Pataki could be cruel and inconsiderate, but she not was a monster, hearing that song, her expression softened, Helga was enthralled by the song of Elvis Presley, song that someone dedicated her, she was happy, someone out there loved her and she liked that love.

While Helga heard to the song, Phoebe watched her intently from the window.

O_o

Although shocked, she ignored him, did not mind his feelings. Helga asked smiling what would the poor man? He would hang with the straps of his backpack inside his locker? Jump off a roof?

The cakes kept coming, but one day stopped. She thought that he had finally given up, Helga felt sad but also relieved.

Then one afternoon she was just surprised with a serenade under her window.

"Who is the clown of music?" Helga asked looking through the window of her room, and found a guitarist with a hat to three musketeer's style and a mask, playing 'Love Me Tender'

"Hey Jagger the concert was cancelled! Olga is not here!" She yelled but the boy continued playing "The idiot is stupid and deaf."

Helga grabbed a vase and threw the water, the boy turned away and dodged the jet following the tune, the last note was echoed as he slid his mask revealing his eyes, Helga recognized those cat eyes immediately, was Anthony, and the serenade was for her. Her heart skipped a beat, the air was rarefied; she did not expect such a declaration.

"What kind of idiot I am trying? Are not you afraid of ridicule? Do you not have dignity? Is you crazy or drugged?" Were her disturbed soliloquy "Or just is in love? Oh gosh this is profound, what should I respond to such a declaration? I need to know, I need a sign, a..." Helga lost her balance, falling of head out the window and landed directly on the boy, the guitar made a roar to break, Helga with guitar on her head it had fallen all over the boy, she rose up and walked to her home limping, closing the door suddenly, without wondering about the fate of the boy.

Luckily there not was a serious accident

O_o

The boy was not discouraged, the romanticism failed, the sincerity failed, but still had some cards up his sleeve.

Anthony waited patiently for Helga and then followed her, waiting for the moment she was alone.

She walked at a run when saw that someone was beside her, walking in her side

"Hi!" Anthony said.

"Uh a loser at three." Helga said and continued walking.

"I expected a more effusive greeting." Anthony replied.

"I have no time to deal with idiots." Helga said.

"Cannot you be friendly?" Anthony asked.

"You want that me to be friendly" Helga said and stopped; taking his hand shook it in an energetic salute "It is a pleasure, how you been? I hope you are very well, nice to greet you now bye, bye!" Helga leaves him but then he realized something "Wait! I do not have to go, it is you who has to leave the place, this is my neighborhood."

Anthony raised his eyebrows.

"Is America, my lady is a free country, I have every right to be here."

"No, it's my neighborhood."

"It is a heritage of humanity." Anthony said Helga no had point to discuss.

"Ok man!"

"I just want us to be friends..." Helga that's all. Anthony said and Helga stopped short.

"Well, it's true that you saved my life and I am in your debt but..."

"Mon ami you paid me with your smile."

That would be one of the few times in life where Helga would run out of words.

"Ok! Do what you want, but far from me." Helga said and walked. Anthony followed.

"Do you know? I'm curious to know your middle name." He said as he escorted her.

"You know, guess my middle name or you pay me twice." Helga said.

"What if I guess? Will you do something for me?" Anthony asked.

"That depends..."

"What depends?"

"From what you're going to ask me." Helga said and walked trying to leave him behind.

"It's a deal then." Anthony said and stopped.

O_o

The boy took the task of investigating all the names that start with G, and guess Helga's middle name. When he had done some research, He looked to Helga at school.

"Uh is you Ready to lose your money?" She asked looking at him as she walked down the stairs.

"Go." Anthony said.

"What bet?" Phoebe asked.

"I told this moron that if guessed my name, would do something for him and pay a coins." Helga said and to hear that everyone gathered around them with curiosity.

"Is Helga." Said a boy of third grade.

"My middle name, bucko!" Helga said after look like a vermin

"Well lady ... I'll start is Gabriel." Anthony said.

"Not." She denied crossing her arms

"Galia."

Helga shook her head

"Geneva."

"You lost ... pay me!" Demanded she and reached out her hand, Anthony discouraged pay.

"Ok lady."

"Bad luck Billy." Helga said happily. The boy left, while others were besieging to Helga.

"You pay if someone guesses your name."

"Yes, but bets are closed today, I'm tired." Helga said and pushed the kids aside, followed by Phoebe.

In the following days Anthony attempted to guess her name, He called her, Giselle, Grace, Gianna, Gerica, Gerri, Greta, Guadalupe, Geneva, Gazetc, etc, etc, etc none was the middle name of Helga Pataki, and she was getting good profits.

Anthony glanced at the Yearbook of the 118 but at this appeared only with the singular G; he was giving up, when someone gave him a brilliant idea, while he was sitting on the steps of the auditorium.

"Does not have mystery, just call your home and ask to their parents or sister." Said the blond kid of blue hat and oval head.

Anthony wasted no time and was right to the point, called the house of Helga from a booth and pretended to be an adult.

"Good morning, young lady ... do you have younger children?"

"Yes I have a daughter named Helga." Answered

"Does middle name?"

"Is… I don't remember I think that begins with a G"

"Do not you remember which the middle name of her daughter is?" Anthony asked indignantly.

"I think it is called Greece, Giselle, not a second ... is Germinate, not wait ..." Miriam forced himself to remember which was the name that she given to Helga at birth, and then she remembered how when she remembers something forgotten, something happy and when she remembered, she said her name so naturally, that Anthony was completely convinced.

"If that's ... Why you want to know?" Miriam asked and the only answer she received was the beep of the telephone line.

The boy waited patiently the next day to meet to Helga, he found her in the yard kicking a can of soda.

"I want to raise the bet to $ 10."

"$ 10! I'm getting rich, if you fail, you'll pay me double." Helga warned.

"C'mon lady" He said with confidence, Helga saw him very confident however took the bet. A wheel of curious children surrounded them.

"Starts."

"Is Gloria." Anthony said.

"Not" Helga denied "don't even combine with my name"

"Gretel."

"Not, not." Helga denied

"Nobody knows Helga's middle name, does not even appear in the records." Sid said to his classmates.

"Says the legend that in saying the middle name of Helga, a catastrophe happens." Gerald said, his words were heard by Anthony, but did not care, He knew that name and if to win the heart of Helga had to cause a catastrophe, He does.

"Just one more chance and your money is mine." She said

"Well the name is..." Anthony took the time to spell "G-E-R-A-L-D…"

The boy of 33 in the shirt raised his eyebrows, the surprise invaded to Helga, who did not allow follow to Anthony.

"It closes the bet!" Helga said.

"Then I guessed?" Anthony asked

"Yeah, yeah" Helga fished in his pocket but found no more cash "Curses! I have not money" the girl looked up to borrow but once she did, the cloud disappeared "already signed a check."

"I don't want the money my lady" Anthony graciously refused and with the tip of his index finger touched the nose of Helga "in exchange you can do something for me."

"Okay, what you want? And do not ask me impossible, and hurry that I have not all day." Helga said taking away a soda to a third grader passerby and sat down on the banquette, no one paid the claim. The boy sat down next to her, Helga open the can and led the drink to his lips.

"Marry me!" Anthony said approaching to her ears; Helga spat the entire contents of the soda to hear that words.

"What?!"

"Just kidding ... I want you go out with me"

"Okay, I'll go out with you but I want not nonsenses." Helga warned impatient, Anthony smiled. At that meeting, would play all out to win her heart.

O_o

The appointed day, Helga devised a brilliant plan to get rid of Anthony for forever. The plan was simple and dirty boring him and to achieve that, showed the worst of her, Helga spoke ill, upset him, insulted him, pushed him, was the form most appropriate for that guy hate her and leave her alone. However, the boy was more patient of the earth; Anthony was as patient as holy Job, never once he bothered with her inappropriate behavior. Helga was bewildered, Arnold would have sent her to the hell to 15th minute but Anthony did not, he endured with extraordinary patience. But she did not give up, even had chance to live an unforgettable evening.

They went to the skating rink, and put on their skates, they went to the track, ran some twists and Helga took advantage of the situation, She tripped him and the boy went against the ice, crashing up against the wall. People who were there laughed.

"Hehehe! With this is not going to want to hear from me… Never forever" Helga said satisfied but her mischievous smile disappeared when Anthony did not move; he was still, as if dead, Helga immediately ran to his said "Hey! Are you ok?!"

Helga turned it over and found a smiling Anthony.

"Gotcha!" He said. Helga punched him in the ribs.

"Moron!"

"I wanted to see how bad you are and it turned out that you're not as bad as expected." He said and rose up.

"Idiot!" Helga said and walked away angry skating. In the eyes of the people who was in the place.

After skating, they went to the amusement park Dinoland, they climbed to the attractions, had fun on the roller coaster and the new house of terror, in this place, were the monsters who ran pursued by Helga and Anthony.

Helga forgot her evil plan and started to have fun, walked along the boy, tied with a pink balloon in one hand and a cotton ball in the other.

The last stop on that day was the Arcade the center of video games, Anthony fan of video games, usually going to that place, Helga reluctantly agreed to go with him. They arrived and luckily the machine that Anthony wanted to play was alone. The game was "Guitar Hero" a music game that it was playing a rock song with a guitar while pressing a few keys that made strings. Anthony felt as Jimi Hendrix took the guitar and turned to Helga.

"You want to try... C'mon will be fun." Anthony said.

"I have no desire." Helga said and crossed her arms.

"C'mon!" Anthony took her arm and gave one of the guitars that hung on the machine "looks is easy just press the keys at the right time."

"Seems pretty silly." Helga said.

"No, it's awesome." Anthony said and started the game. The round started and Helga began pressing the keys with boredom.

O_o

The kids went to the arcade to expend some money on games and they found to a crowd around a single machine.

"What happened?" Gerald asked. Both made their way among the people, arriving to the epicenter of the music, Arnold and Gerald took away a big surprise, when meeting to Helga and Anthony, playing the guitar and bass, as would a rock band, the people who were there, most rock fans were excited.

"Helga?" Gerald asked unable to believe his eyes.

The song called "psychobilly freakout!" finished with the highest score.

"Encore! Encore!" The people asked and kids are not denied, Helga chose this time. A song called 'Woman' when started seemed easy but soon they found themselves in serious trouble, could not fail go a note or else the song would sound bad and they win a virtual and real boo.

The solo was the most fun, Helga typed with agility on guitar. When the song ended, Helga grabbed the guitar and hit against the ground, as would a rock star and then grabbed the cable and began to spin in the air, and loosed it of the hands, the guitar flew majestically toward the screen before the eyes of all and broke into pieces. An overwhelming silence fell on the arcade and then heard a cry and the audience opened the way to Arcade's administrator.

"My game!" Cry the hysterical guy. The culprits fled there before being blamed, camouflaging at the crowd laughing, hiding behind the fighting machines.

"You saw that guy's face ..." Anthony said.

"If he looks like it would explode." Helga said. When were flanked by two huge security guards. The kids smiled innocently at being discovered.

O_o

They got into a big mess; the administrator notified the big Bob and Anthony's parents by phone, and burned Troy. The Inquisition was waiting at home, they would not see the light of the sun, or eat candy the rest of the year.

"I so sorry, I ruined the fun." Helga said walking with Anthony, down the corridor of the machines. Big Bob and Anthony's mother, a tall woman with brown hair were going ahead talking angrily about it.

"Don't worry, had a great time, Helga you're very funny." He said.

"Me too I had a great time ... I have to admit you're not as annoying as I thought." Helga admitted.

"Really?" Anthony asked.

"Really, you are ... nice guy." Helga said and smiled broadly and that smile captivated Anthony, that smile was rarely but nice, she really looked very pretty. The boy is lost at her blue orbs and stared her for long seconds, long enough for Cupid did his job and achieve the impossible. Then someone screamed and hit the panel a game machine.

"Yes! I win, I win! Finally I win! You died bastard!" Exclaimed the guy triumphantly while Anthony and Helga blushed.

"Move girl! I have business to attend to at home" Bob said.

"C´mon" Anthony said trying to act naturally.

"Yeah!" She said and laughed nervously and then tripped over an invisible obstacle on the ground.

"Oh! That awkward!" Helga cried.

"Are you okay?" Asked Anthony

"Yes, I'm fine." Helga replied and left the gallery. Not realizing that someone had watching closely.

The kid wanted to ask Helga for the mess he had gotten, but not expected to find such scene.

"Helga? ..." Arnold could not believe it, for the first time in life, she was really happy, but he could not be happy for her.

O_o

The quartet left the establishment in silence, Helga staring at the floor.

"Well, I'm going Helga." Anthony informed.

"Wait" Helga turned to his father and asked "You can me give a minute?"

"After all the trouble you've caused?"

"Please". Helga said; and her dad accepted reluctantly.

"Okay, okay, but do not delay, we have to talk very seriously at home." He said and climbed on the car.

"Thanks Dad" Helga said and turned to Anthony "Anthony I..."

"Yes, Helga?" Asked the boy while his mother waited in the distance.

"I mean" trying belligerent muttered the words were out of her mouth "_What is happening to me? Why act like a fool?_"

"Hope to see you." He said and Helga smiled.

"Maybe one day when I exit from prison."

"Helga..."

"Yes?"

"Would you give me a chance?" Anthony asked; and Helga stared him.

"How I said before, I like you but ... is a losing game."

"Then there is no hope."

"No... Not at all." Helga said but she doubt of her heart.

"Okay." Anthony accepted very sad, that was his last move.

"Come on Anthony, it's time to go home." Said his mother.

"Goodbye Helga".

"Goodbye." She said; and they left leaving behind her. Helga walked to the car and then stopped and looked and did not see it in the distance, only heard the sound of the engine of the car from his father.

"Olga! No I have all night, I have an amount of things at home, criminy! Why you have to cause so much trouble?" The Big Bob cry but Helga did not hear, was lost in her own thoughts.

"If only he had Foot head and was called Arnold, would be perfect for me." Helga said and sighed.

This story to be continued...


	14. The prince charming part 5

The prince Charming

(Part 5)

O_o

Days later in the classroom, Mr. Simmons wrote on the board and explained the lesson, while the kids wrote in their notebooks, Helga was writing when stopped, suddenly began to think to screams to Anthony. For long time she received no news of him since they said bye on the bus, that occasion she rejecting him for the third time, and since then she had not seen him she began to miss him, miss his gifts and attentions, reminded all that lived that day, the arcade's scene, when she lost in his eyes. Helga closed her eyes and experiment again that pleasant sensation, that torrid sensation, that were glad her immensely in disbelief she opening her eyes.

"Oh! My gosh... This cannot be happening to me, I think ..." Helga took out her locket and looked it "I like Anthony..." and after this thought the Symphony # 5 of Beethoven rang, Helga stood up yelling "No! It's impossible!"

"Yes, if possible Helga, Shakespeare wrote 'Hamlet'" Mr. Simmons said confused, as everyone turned to she puzzled.

"Oh well, He is cool" Helga said smiling nervously and her reliquary fell from her hands; she jumped to catch it and returned to her place.

Mr. Simmons continued the class.

"What is wrong with you?" Phoebe asked watching her intently "you're pale"

"Nothing..." Helga replied feeling a cold sweat on the forehead "Heresy ... infidelity ... keep calm Helga, should be a whim, as the whim that your beloved felt by Lila, do not have to get out of your hands, Anthony is similar to a million children, and Arnold is unique ... in this universe" and her alter ego went into action "and he doesn't love you, and he never will loves you, Anthony if Helga, listens well, Anthony loves you" Helga dropped her head on the desk "Oh man, I'm going to hell"

"Helga…"

"And now what will I do?" Were your thoughts.

"Helga..." the teacher had called her in a while.

"What?! I mean … Yes Mr. Simmons." Helga said, standing right behind the desk.

"Please passes the board and complete the sentence." He said and she angry obeyed, writing in the blanks of the sentence, as the chalk slid for the board, Helga was again in trance, a trance love. The laughter of her classmates took her out of that state, realizing that I was writing off the board and not letters, but a line.

"Dawn!" She tried corrected the error quickly with hand.

"Well, Helga can sit." Mr. Simmons said and the girl returned to her place. Helga was going to sit, when Stinky moved her chair and she kept going onto the floor, her chin hit the table, causing an explosion of laughter.

"But that stupid!" Harold mocked her.

"It seems that the lack of oxygen hurt you, Helga." Sid added

"Poor girl" Stinky said shaking his head, Helga stood up, bared teeth.

"Mr. Simmons, I think there is a mistake on the board." She noted.

"Really?" Mr. Simmons searched the mistake on the board, when he heard a roar and a knocking; he turned encountering a classroom normal, saved by three figures who were in their desk, beaten and a pink bow girl with angelic face who was sitting very upright.

"Do you not thinks Helga been acting really weird today." Rhonda said to her best friend, in the back row.

"Yes, she walking on a cloud." Sheena said.

"Seems she crushed" Nadine said

"Helga? Gosh that's totally ridiculous." Rhonda said taking her pen pink.

O_o

Helga continued invaded by these new feelings, feelings that manifested increasingly harder, she wondered how someone as common as Anthony could have been entered that way in your thoughts.

"Not is an ordinary guy, Helga" said her alter ego "is the hero who saved your life, stop belittling him, it's time to get off the Football head from pedestal, it is obvious who the king now"

"Oh! Shut up!" Helga exclaimed aloud, staring at the dishes that were served in the cafeteria. The impatient kids waiting in line cried

"Helga move it!" Harold said from the other side of the row "You look like Arnold, you delay forever to pick anything"

"Hey! Not offense me, pink boy" Helga shouted threatening him with her fist and took her tray.

Once seated at the table very anxious Helga, began waving a soda, and the can exploded in her face when opened, prompting laughter from his colleagues.

"Damn it!" she cried splashing the children passing by her side.

"Helga..." Phoebe said.

"What?" Helga asked, frantically wiping her face with a napkin and then began to drink water drank the bottle in one fell swoop and then continued with the rest of the meal.

"Why are you so anxious? How eccentric." Wanted to know Phoebe

"By nothing" Helga said frantically eating. At the end she did not know to do. She started to scratch the surface of table.

"Well, enough what's wrong?" Her friend inquired nervously at her attitude.

"Nothing, everything is OK."

"Really? And why you seems the Chocolate boy when he not have chocolate"

"Is that I have a problem." Helga said and then her intuition noticed that there was danger nearby.

"What?" Phoebe asked

"I'll tell you later." She got up and ran like a fugitive from the law.

"You really crazy, Helga!" Phoebe yelled and continued with her lunch, when Arnold passed her side.

"What happens to Helga?" He asked.

"She ate too much candy." Phoebe said simply.

Helga came out of the cafeteria nervous, her hands were sweating.

"Keep calm girl, he does not like you, the boy does not like you... but could come to like you, dawn! What should I do? He like me ... but... cannot pass, simply cannot be, ¡Oh Criminy! be or not be, Anthony the hero who saved me and loves me or Arnold the golden-haired angel who tortures my existence and not love me" Helga took the back of her hand to her forehead, when she felt a breath on her neck, to which neutralized with a crushing blow, given with the back of the fist "yeah I must remain faithful even make hurt me, although the disappointment consume me inside."

Helga came out into the yard leaving to Brainy lying on the ground.

O_o

After of school, Helga went to the store to buy your favorite magazines and passed by the house of an elderly woman who spoke with another grandmother, rocking in her rocking chair and knitting a bag, she overheard the conversation.

"I loved the same man for 50 years" the old woman said, and Helga smiled excited "I would like him to know"

Helga stopped and turned to see the old woman, saw her gray and sad, very unfortunate. For a moment she saw herself in the future, a decrepit old woman surrounded by statues of Arnold, reciting soliloquies were not heard by anyone.

"¡Nooot! I want not that..." Helga refused alarmed to awaken from her fantasy "I do not want to end up like that old lady."

She ran and hid in an alley and took out her locket.

"But I failed miserably, the first time I showed my feelings for you my beloved Arnold, maybe I should try again, show what burns in my heart once and for all, and only then, only then I will stop speak alone."

Then her alter ego went into action again.

"Forget ... no point, he immediately reject you ... you forget? My dear Helga He does not care at all."

"It's true." Helga said dejected and walked out of alley and bumped into Arnold, who was coming in the opposite direction.

"Hi Helga." He said.

"Hi..." Helga waved back and saved her locket with boredom, following her path without adding a single word of more or much less a nickname. Arnold's eyes followed her very confusing.

O_o

While Helga buried her nascent feelings at deep within her soul, one last gift came to surprise her, but unfortunately fell into the wrong hands. Anthony had bought a box of cookies to the Girl Scouts and asked them to hand over to Helga, But the Girl Scouts were delayed with sending and came with the box long after.

"Do you know to Helga Pataki?" A girl scout asked, to Nadine at the schoolyard.

"Yes…"

"Please give her this directly into their hands." She handed her a box with a card. Nadine received the box, the girl said bye, and Nadine went to the cafeteria, looking of Helga, encountering Rhonda.

"Nadine, what you got there?" She wanted to know.

"One box of Girl Scouts." She replied

"Let me see" The girl dressed in red take it off of her hands and saw "nice girls, should send it to me, tomorrow."

"Rhonda, wait, you're wrong..." Nadine tried to explain but Rhonda ignored her, opened the box and saw its contents were cookies, lots of cookies accompanied with a letter.

"Nadine, you were very kind to bring these cookies. Hey guys Do you want cookies?"

"Yeah!" Yelled her classmates, and Rhonda gave the box, and the cookies passed from hand to hand and were disappearing.

"But ... are not for you." Nadine said.

"So for whom?" Rhonda asked and read the letter, forming a big smile on her face and her smile widened more and more to read every word.

"Want to hear something funny?" She said and laughed

"Let's see..." Stinky said. Rhonda climbed on the chair and began to read.

"Dear Geraldine, I hope that these cookies bring joy to your existence, how you bring joys to me..."

The kids began to laugh, while eating cookies. Helga was going to the cafeteria when she heard the mocking.

"Gee... What poor wretch they mocked?" Helga was asked, about to enter the room, when she heard something that left her cold.

"Oh beloved Geraldine, you are distant as the moon. How I can get close to you?"

Helga knew that there was only one Geraldine in school, so as a one Arnold; they were making fun of her.

"With all my love, your prince charming." Rhonda ended and everyone was about to die laughing.

"I've never heard such foolishness. Who was the idiot who wrote that?" Harold demanded with the box in hand.

"I don't know, but the boy said very funny things." Rhonda said. At the door Helga closed her fist in anger.

"They mock of desperate lovers." Helga said between her teeth and her angry grew. When she saw to Arnold mocking equal that Gerald.

Phoebe was the only one not laughing.

"But who the hell is Geraldine?" Sid asked. Rhonda turned to Nadine.

"For whom were these cookies?" She asked, the girl put her hand to her mouth, not knowing if it was a good idea, respond.

"The cookies were for Helga." She said and instantly the kids wiser stopped laughing.

"Uh Oh..." Gerald said, noting a malevolent presence behind Rhonda, she kicked the chair and Rhonda dropped on the table, on her back with the crumpled letter in her hand, the girl snatched the sheet and walked slowly, with a cold so extreme that could have frozen the entire room.

"Hey Hel-gaa!" Tell your boyfriend that your cookies were tasty. Harold told her mockingly, she said nothing, turned on its axis and of a flying kick, took off the box out of hand, sending it away. Harold fell back, while the girl approached and grabbed him by the neck and crashed him against the wall, Harold's feet's were hanging an inches.

"Listen to me pink boy! I would make pieces with you" the girl threatened coldly "but I will not do because would punish me again, but next time I will not be so kind."

Helga dropped him and took the last cookie, leaving the room. The fourth graders had met a new facet of Helga, the cold killer and ruthless.

"Wow! But that thug!" Wolfgang said from the other side of the cafeteria.

O_o

The girl was sitting on the stairs, read the letter and eating the last cookie, when Arnold appeared behind her.

"Helga." He said but Helga from her place pointed him with a finger, without looking away from the letter and the momentum was so powerful, that she could provoke a twister.

"Ah! Do not say a single word..."

"But..."

"Not"

"Helga."

"Not." She flatly refused to hear him and jumped, down the steps.

"Helga listens to me..."

"I said ¡Not!"

"We did not mean to make mocked you" He apologized and the only answer he got was an assassin look from Helga, who disappeared downstairs. If looks could kill, Arnold would be dead, and he thought that Helga hated him.

O_o

The sixth graders played a song in the music room, was a popular song by the band "the doors" "The end" Helga hidden under the window finished read the letter, very moved by this unexpected detail.

"But that idiot, stupid lover" Helga muttered and stood up "this poor wretch really loves me, he loves me really, and it makes me wonder if I give a chance to this poor unfortunate? It would be my devoted slave, he never rejects me, and he never leaves me" she thought and then said aloud "why not?"

The boy loved her, sweet or aggressive. Something that would never happen with her crush, her ungrateful crush, she had nothing to lose. Anthony really liked her and corresponded her feelings, he had proved himself worthy of her love, and not just because he saved her life.

At that moment Helga took the most important decision in her 10 years of life, she ran full speed, leaving school before the kids' puzzled look, to reach the bus stop, taking the route that would lead her near your destination. The bus left her and once there ran to reach the PS 119, Helga paused for breath placing her hands on your knees. Front of the PS 119 Helga change of heart.

"What the hell am I doing?" Helga said and returned before anyone see her, without realizing that had been seen by Anthony from the window of his class room, a minute before was at his place as a banshee.

"Helga came to see me" Anthony said to regaining vigor "Yeess!"

Your exclamation startled the entire course.

"I am glad that feel reluctant of a pop quiz, Mr. Hope." His teacher said, while all his classmates watched him with hatred. The boy shrugged at his post, even excited.

"Mr. Brown I can go out a moment?" Anthony asked politely.

O_o

Helga retraced her steps, rain on the way surprised her, and people were running around escaping the rain as she progressed very slowly.

"What an idiot I am." She cursed under her breath

"Helga!" Someone called her, Helga turned and found no one except a bus across the street from the corner, when the bus crossed, and she found Anthony.

"You!" She said and tried to hide her joy.

"What are you doing here?" Anthony asked, covering her with his umbrella.

"Strolling."

"Really? Your neighborhood is a bit far from here." The boy said.

"If you're implying that I came to see you, you're wrong." Helga refuted completely the reason for her visit.

"Okay, I'll take it as a coincidence." Anthony said. Helga looked down.

"Anthony, really if there's something I want to tell you..." Helga costed much say the phrase "thanks for the cookies."

The boy raised his eyebrows and thought 'arrived today?'

"I am glad you liked, Honey" Anthony said and then he hooked his arm to arm of Helga "we'll walk a while."

Both walked down the sidewalk, from a store sounded a song themed 'Raindrops keep falling on my head'

"Hey!"

"Tell me?"

"Was it seriously, do you like me?" Helga asked.

"It was seriously, every word."

"Why?"

"For being you Helga, you and no one else than you." Anthony said.

"Why? Helga stopped in the middle of the sidewalk "I am rude, tomboy, I not pretty and let's face it, not easily tolerate me."

"In a lot of pigeons, a crow is nicer, that a Swan said an Italian writer who I cannot remember the name, because I don't study it, by that I mean you're perfect, Helga."

"Perfect?"

"Perfect in every detail, you are unique among girls and why I like you"

"I..." she tried to say.

"Maybe for you I am equal to a million children, and do not need me but if you give me a chance you shall be to me unique in the world and I will be for you unique in the world, then that's great, because we will not need anything else." The boy said with all the words that were born in the heart and the last book he read.

"That's deep" she said, looking at the river that crossed under her feet then raised her face with determination "Anthony, I have something to say, but I will later, I have some matters to attend."

The boy was a little disappointed, but then saw that there had hope. Helga had begun to yield.

O_o

Helga did not bother to go back to school, returned to her home and then went to a date she had with her psychiatrist, Dr. Bliss, for some time had sessions with her, after of hit to Brainy.

Helga had many things to tell the doctor, jumped into the office couch after hello.

"Got something to tell me?" The young woman said, sitting comfortably in her chair.

"Nothing new Doc A few days ago I almost died courtesy of awkward Football head, but nothing weird actually." Helga replied sarcastically.

"I knew something about it, you want to tell me?" Dr. Bliss asked.

"It was not his fault, it was actually my fault, I jumped into the lake trying to recover my stupid locket, after I threw it and I tangling with something and I could not get out, almost I cannot tell the tale." Helga explained.

"Why you threw your locket, Helga?"

"I was sick of my ridiculous obsession by Arnold and threw the locket but not passed a second and I regretted it, and like a suicide I jumped to water." Helga said.

"That was a very risky action." Dr. Bliss said.

"Yes, but it helped me realize me a few things."

"Which?" She asked, and Helga sat on the edge of the couch.

"I met a boy, Anthony, an idiot with weird eyes, and moron face ... is a loser" Helga thought back her words "and yet, He saved my life and we've getting along, to the point where ... I started to like it a bit."

A look of surprise was drawn on the face Dr. for a scant second.

"In such a situation, it is always possible to set a bond between saviors and saved is that what you're feeling?"

"No, I really like him, He's nice, it's silly guy, and he's nice."

"And what about Arnold?" She kept asking.

"That is the second point..." Helga crossed her legs composing a very serious expression "after what happened at the lake, I realized something very important, I'm wasting time."

"Why do you say that, Helga?"

"Because I realized that no matter what I do, nothing will make Arnold to notice me, I never care him at all, alive or dead, to he is absolutely the same."

"Why did you come to a conclusion as radical?"

"What question? Obviously what I mean, almost I stayed out the menu and he did not move any of his fingers to help me, that stupid Football head was there when it happened and was left as a statue, earned him a peanut ... he say 'Helga is choking ... ah well.'"

"Helga cannot doubt that way, if you do not know what happened really." Dr. Bliss said. Helga jumped the couch and pointed a finger.

"So you say, why you not saw him jump to water like David Hasselhoff for to save Lila and they were in a pool..." Helga fell to her knees, raising her hands to the ceiling "a pool! Less than a meter deep."

"Helga, you are passed for through a situation of heartbreak is understandable." Dr. Bliss said

"And after all I did for that little stupid..." Helga stood up "Did you hear about the mess of the neighborhood?"

"Yes, Arnold was very heroic to save the neighborhood by himself."

"Himself? Please Doc. Find out well, the Football head got help and not exactly of Batman or Spiderman."

"You helped him, Helga." Dr. Bliss said.

"Yeah and for what? For nothing, Helga, She can go to hell." Helga walked around the room with her hands behind "but all of that has led me to make an important decision."

"Which?" Dr. Bliss asked writing in her notebook.

"I decided to forget to Arnold." She said categorically and after hearing those words, Dr. Bliss stopped writing without avoid the astonishment. At that moment the image of a statue of Arnold made of Popsicle sticks fell shattered. It was the beginning of the end; Helga had reached the limit of her blind devotion.

This story to be continued...


End file.
